Uzumaki Bros: The Beginning
by NineTailedTiger
Summary: Story of two brave shinobi and there beginnings, struggles, and dreams. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, NineTailedTiger here. My first fanfic so please read and reveiw. Also if you guys out there have any suggestions, plz reveiw. Constructive critism is appreciated. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the village known as Konoha. The towns people were shopping, kids were playing, and the shinobi of the village were keeping watch over the village. The people of this village had great respect for each other. When caught in a war, Konoha, would always help. The village is said to be the most respected throughout the Five Elemental nations.

This fateful tale begins with two, not so liked, adolescents who are on there way to be great shinobi of their time. One has the dream to be hokage and the other has the dream to be the greatest hero the world has ever seen.

Now the story begins at a certain ramen stand not to far from the Hokage Tower.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked a dark-brown haired boy to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Well I was thinking, since tomorrow is graduation, maybe we could go out with a bang." smirked the blonde as he rose and walked outside the stand.

"So what do you have in mind?" asked the dark haired boy.

For awhile the blonde stood frozen, milling through each and every idea he could conjure up.

"I know why don't we paint the hokage monument!" yelled both boys in unison, before running towards the monument with the four respected heads of the hokages before.

* * *

"So... Those two are the famous bijuu brothers, huh? They seem spirited, but can they handle what I throw at them?" assessed a masked man standing in the hokage's office.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Those two will give you a run for your money." said an elderly man, sitting at a desk with a huge stack of paperwork.

"The true question is... how will the Uchiha handle it?" asked the masked man, Kakashi.

"Trust me." said the elderly man, with reassurance in his voice

"Hokage-sama!" yelled a shinobi as he stormed in the front office door.

"Yes? What is it?" the hokage asked, already knowing what the shinobi was going to say.

"The bijuu bros. have disgraced the hokage monument with graffiti. Plus they wrote awful things concerning the village people." yelled the shinobi man without taking a single breath.

"Well... bring them to me. I will deal with them both." instructed the hokage. "Those two are going to be the death of me." said the hokage as the shinobi ran out of the office.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" yelled the boys as they out ran each and every shinobi on their tails.

"You'll never catch us!" yelled the blonde haired boy

"Yeah you guys are too slow!" added the brown haired boy

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the boys as a tall, bandana wearing man stopped them right in there tracks.

"You boys are to report to the Hokage's office IMMEDIATELY!" yelled the man as he and four other men joined him to escort the two.

"Man, what a killjoy! Did you have to ruin the fun?" jeered both boys before they started to run towards the hokage's tower.

* * *

"Hey, Gramps!" yelled the blonde, being followed by the brown haired boy.

"Boys... have a seat, please." instructed the elderly man as he pulled up a chair in front of the boys sitting on the sofa.

"Naruto, Anthony... what am i going to do with you two..." sighed the man looking down at the floor.

"Listen i know tommorrow is the graduation, but if you guys keep up with these pranks... i am afraid i'll have to hold you to back." explained the elderly man.

"Sorry gramps. We were just trying to add life to the village that is all." said the brown haired boy, Anthony

"Well... i'll let it slide this time, but next time i can't help you." said the elderly man before he got up to sit at his desk.

"Now go home and get some rest. I'll have some chuunin clean up the mess. You two have a big day tommorrow." said the elderly man swooshing the two out of his office.

As the two boys, Naruto and Anthony left the room the elderly man continued to stare at the door. Under his breath he said "Those two have great things ahead of them."

**

* * *

**

The Next day.

"So did you hear about what the those two did yesterday?" said a girl sitting above Naruto and Anthony.

"Yeah. I heard they got off again though. Those two should be locked up." said a boy pointing at Naruto and Anthony.

"Good morning class." said a man with a scar across his nose.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei" said the class in, a happy, unison.

As the teacher walked to his desk he noticed a note hanging out of a drawer. Curious, he walked over and set down the box of headbands down and he began to read the note.

_Dear Iruka,_

_It has come to my attention that Anthony Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki are at the lowest percentage in their grade. So to compensate, i am giving those two a very special assignment to pass this year. Please announce this to the class. Do not fail them. I have prepared Mizuki to proctor them in this special assignment._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hokage._

"What! Why would he..." the thought of the two passing running through his mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Anthony Uzumaki. Report at the front immediately." instructed Iruka.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughter erupted throughout the class room. As the boys gathered at the front Iruka held up his hand signifying the class to stop.

"What up?" asked Anthony in a slightly concerned voice.

"You two are to report to Mizuki-sensei at once. You two, ordered by the Hokage, are to take a very special exam not offered to too many." instructed Iruka.

"What!" yelled the class in an uproar, angered by the special treatment that was being given to the two "pranksters".

"See you guys later!" said Naruto with a huge fox's grin across his face.

With that said the two boys walked out leaving a bitter-tongued room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So I wonder what Mizuki-sensei will have us be doing?" asked Naruto, to Anthony, as the two walked outside to find the chuunin streching.

"So you two are the lucky recipients of this year's Hokage test." said Mizuki with a devilish grin on his face.

Looking them over, Mizuki was conducting a plan to destroy both Naruto and Anthony.

"Once i get them to steal the scroll, i can use it to kill them both and become the hero that killed two bijuu at one time." Mizuki thought to himself before turning to the two.

"Okay. Now you two have been chosen to retrieve a sacred scroll locked in the Hokage tower. Now since this is a test, the higher level shinobi will attack you." said Mizuki just before he handed Naruto a blueprint layout to the Hokage tower.

"So is this thing... like top secret?" asked Anthony in a slight skeptic tone.

"Yeah. So don't let anyone know and don't get caught. Remember you are being graded." said Mizuki evily before leaving the two boys.

**

* * *

**

Later that night

"Doesn't this seem all to surreal?" asked Anthony as the two walked quietly up to the tower, so they wouldn't get detected by any of the Jounin patrolling the scene.

"Yeah, but if it will help us pass. Then i'm all for it!" said Naruto with great enthusiasm in his voice.

"Seriously something just doesn't feel right. I mean who sends kids at night time to do a test that is probably ranked a high A rank." pondered Anthony clinging to his gut feeling.

"Don't worry we will be in and out in no time." said Naruto with great assurance in his voice.

As the boys entered a room, according to the map, that said forbidden. An eerie feeling fell over the boys as they tip-toed over to a scroll covered in blocking seals. As Naruto reached for it something gave him a slight shock.

"Ugh." said Naruto as he cradled the scroll in his arms. "Let's get out of here!" yelled Naruto as he heard yelling from down the hall.

* * *

"Whew." Anthony said as he wiped sweat of of his forehead.

"So now what do we do Naruto? Now that we have the scroll..." Anthony paused as he saw Naruto tear the seal of the scroll and unroll it.

"What... what do you think you are doing?" Anthony said as he saw Naruto begin to read the contents.

"Huh... have you ever heard of the shadow clone justu?" asked Naruto in utter amazement.

"Of course! That is a forbbiden technique." Anthony grabbing the scroll to read the content for himself.

"Wow! Do you think this could help me with my clone jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly, I think that this could help us both!" said Anthony before he started to read the instructions to Naruto.

"Now in order to perform this technique successfully, it says you must first gather a lot of chakra." Naruto nodded

"So...here we go!" Naruto performed the hand sign to create the clones.

Poof.

"Hm...maybe you didn't put enough chakra in to it?" Anthony stared at the pathentic clone Naruto made.

"Here let me try."

Anthony handed the scroll to Naruto and walked to the middle of the field.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly thirty clones appeared in front of Anthony.

"Wow! Anthony you did it. But how?" Naruto hung his head.

"Don't sweat it. You'll do it in no time."

"I hope so." Naruto went back to reading the scroll.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Hokage tower

"We should've killed those brats when we had the chance to!" yelled many of the Jounin that had gathered in the hokage's office.

"Now there will be no talk of killing two inocent boys. All they did was take a scroll from the tower." said the elderly man with compassion and warning in his voice.

"You say that now, but..." stopped the Jounin before he was interrupted by Iruka.

"With all due respect, wasn't this your test to pass the boys?" asked Iruka calmly.

"What! Where did you get a notion like that?" yelled the elderly man jumping out of his seat behind the desk.

"Well you see... i found this note saying that you had a special test for them and..." Iruka was cut off by the elderly man as he yanked the note from Iruka's hands.

"Mizuki..." paused the elderly man as he pondered the situation.

"Iruka, i am sending you alone to retrieve the boys. As for the rest of you i want you guys to find me Mizuki. He's got some explaining to do." instructed the Hokage.

At that moment the jounin left without question. They knew when the order was given they needed to follow it to the tee.

"I hope Iruka will get to them in time." said the elderly man as he looked out in to the cold, dark night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Boys i hope you guys know what you have done." said Iruka as he jumped from branch to branch scaning the area for the two boys.

As Iruka ran through the forest he began to notice many broken branches, as if there was a huge battle in the area. Curious he kept running to the point where the two boys were. When he found them they seemed to be badly bruised and asleep.

"Naruto... Anthony... wake up you two." said Iruka as he nudged his way over to the boys laying there almost somwhat lifeless.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. When did you get here?" asked Naruto as he realized Iruka was there with them.

"Hey, Anthony wake up Iruka is here to see the technique we mastered from the scroll." said Naruto with a very excited tone in his voice.

"Technique?..." Iruka thought as he stared at the two boys who were now standing right in front of him wtih excited eyes. "Wait you guys actually looked inside the scroll!" yelled Iruka as the realization hit right between the eyes.

"Yeah. We finally mastered..." Naruto cut off his sentence. "Anthony, do you feel that... that killer intent towards us?" said Naruto as he pointed towards a tree.

"Well, well i guess you guys have figured me out." said Mizuki as he appeared out of no where. "Now that i have you guys where i want you, i can finally become a hero of the village. I will get the respect i finally deserve!" yelled Mizuki as he unsheathed his katana and charged for the two boys.

"Take this you demon brats!"

"Ughhhhhhhh!"

"What the... Iruka." said Mizuki as he realized what he had done.

"Go boys! Get out of here. Take the scroll and get out of here!" commanded Iruka as he felt the katana pierce his right shoulder.

"YOU! You can't tell me you are siding with those two are you. Think of what the Fox did to your family. Think of what that Wolf did to all the other families out there!" yelled Mizuki as he pushed Iruka into a tree knocking him out cold.

"Iruka-sensei! Why are you doing this!" yelled the boys, as they ran to the side of there injured academy teacher.

"Why? WHY! You guys are EVIL! That's WHY!" yelled Mizuki as he charged at the boys once again.

"No! YOU are the evil one!" Anthony yelled as he stood up to face the wild-eyed chuunin.

"Naruto, stay here with Iruka. I will take care of Mizuki." said Anthony as he disappeared right behind Mizuki.

"What..." said Mizuki just before he recieved a roundhouse kick to the face sending him flying into a tree.

"Ugh. It doesn't matter. You two will die. You and that blonde will die and i will enjoy every minute of watching you guys die! HAHAHAHAHAH!" cried Mizuki as he got up with his sword in hand.

"HEY! Mizuki look around, Naruto has you outnumbered!" yelled Anthony as he pointed above to the trees surrounding them.

"Huh? What the... wait can't we talk about this!" yelled Mizuki as 30 Naruto came down on him hard.

"NA-"

"RU-"

"TO."

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" yelled Naruto as he smashed Mizuki right into the ground, creating a huge crater in his wake.

Satisfied with beating Mizuki to a pulp, Naruto and Anthony ran over to check up on Iruka.

"Hey... Iruka-sensei... wake up." Iruka heard a voice say as he slowly came back to the real world.

"Look. We have the scroll and we have Mizuki tied up." said Anthony as he pointed over to a badly beaten up Mizuki.

"What?... You guys did that all by yourselves?" asked Iruka as he tried to proccess the information given to him.

"Well... not exactly." said the boys together as they made a actual clone that stood right beside them.

"Whoa... i have to say that i am impressed and that you guys pass this exam." said Iruka as he faded back into a light slumber. After all he did take a katana through the shoulder.

* * *

After the slight altercation, the boys decided to take Iruka to the hospital to get him checked out and to get the wound in his shoulder fixed.

At first the doctor asked a few questions, but as soon as the hokage walked through the door, he stopped.

"So you boys took a scroll you shouldn't have, right?" said the elderly man trying to get the boys to tell the truth.

"Yeah, but we thought that this was you testing us?" said Naruto as he hung his head in shame.

"Well... considering the fact that you dodged 12 highly skilled Jounin, took a scroll of S rank importance, and beat the heck out of another chuunin. I say that you guys pass with flying colors." said the elderly man with a loving smile on his face.

"You... you aren't mad?" Anthony asked as he stood there looking at the man in utter shock.

"Yes and no. Though You two have broken a few laws, there is technically nothing i can do. There wasn't enough evidence against you two. You are free to go, but in order to get this treatment you two must do a certain thing for me." said the old man as he laid a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"You two must become the greatest that you can be. Do that and you are scott free." said the old man pulling both Naruto and Anthony into a hug.

"Now go home and get some rest. Tommorrow is the day you guys become ninja of Konoha." said the old man as he walked out of the hospital room.

"Shinobi of Konoha..." the boys said in unison as they jumped out of the window into the warm summer night.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry about not putting this on the other two chapters. Oh well...PLZ REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! Chapter 4! Enjoy! Still DO NOT own Naruto! :(

* * *

Chapter 4

"So where were we supposed to meet our Jounin-sensei?" asked Naruto, as the boys walked down the street to the academy.

"I think that we were supposed to meet our team and him or her here." said Anthony as he pointed to the academy building.

After walking around for a few minutes the boys came across their old class room. Curiously Naruto crept over to the door to see if anybody was in there. For a moment he couldn't hear anything, but as time had passed he could hear a certain female voice.

"Uh... Anthony, i think that this is the room we are supposed to meet in." said Naruto right before he turned a more pale shade of skin.

"What is it?" Anthony asked noticing the sudden change in Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the boys as they ran through the class room to the other side, where the window was.

"Hello." said the masked Jounin as he walked in the room non-chalantly, failing to notice the other two sitting there staring at him.

"So this is the team of four..." trailed the Jounin as he looked up to the ceiling, before looking at the two plastered against the window.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto relaxing his body, realizing that there was no threat.

"Well... my name is Kakashi Hatake." said the masked Jounin. "And what might your names be?"

"My name is... Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you forget it!" yelled Naruto causing an echo in the room.

"My name is Anthony Uzumaki." said Anthony looking up at the masked Jounin.

"So what might your names be?" asked Kakashi, turning to the other two sitting there staring at the two boys in annoyance.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." said the pink haired girl as she went into a fit of googly eyes.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." said the dark haired boy as he contiuned to stare at Anthony.

"Ok. Now that the introductions are over, why don't we take this converstaion outside, shall we?" said Kakashi as he opened the classroom door and walked out of it.

* * *

Outside of the academy building the Jounin walked over to a tree stump and sat himself down on it. With the four behind him, he signaled them to all gather around him.

"As you guys know, you've been chosen to become shinobi of Konoha. Well in order to become genin you must pass a certain test that is given by me. But before we do that why don't we tell your new team mates something about youselves. Let's start with you." said Kakashi pointing at Anthony.

"Well my dream is for me and my brother to be respected in this village. My other dream is to find something out about my past." said Anthony. "As for likes and dislikes... I like..." Anthony paused.

"It's okay you don't have to share too much." said Kakashi before turning to Naruto.

"My dream is the same as my brothers and my second dream is to be hokage!" yelled Naruto throwing his fist to the sky. "My likes are ramen. My dislikes are people who treat others like crap." Kakashi sighed gently and turned to Sakura.

"My dream is to one day tell the man i adore, that i love him." cried Sakura as she began to become all bubbly and distracted. "My likes are..." Sakura once again stared at Sasuke and became all bubbly. "My dislikes are people who think they are better than someone." Kakashi just stared at the pink headed girl.

"Okay... how about you? What are your dreams, likes, dislikes?" Kakashi asked as he turned to Sasuke.

"My dream... is to kill the man who took everything away from me and revive my clan." said Sasuke as he stared coldly at the ground. "As for likes, I don't have any and dislikes... I'd rather not share."

"Okay... on that note... here take these." said Kakashi handing each one a map.

"On this map is the location of the test. Here you four will be tested by me, to see if you guys are actually worthy of the shinobi title. Meet me at that location at noon. And one more thing i suggest you don't eat breakfast. Don't want anybody throwing up." said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

For awhile the four kids just sat there quiet. None of them were sure what to say. They could all feel the worry in the atmosphere, so they felt it best to just be quite.

"Hey, Anthony let's get out of here." said Naruto as he rose and motioned to get out of there.

"Yeah. I'm coming." said Anthony as he rose and started to walk away.

"Hey. Anthony..." said Sasuke as he rose to talk to Anthony. "Why don't you remember anything about your past?" asked Sasuke trying to figure out the somewhat enigmatic boy.

"You know if i had the answer... i wouldn't be standing here now would I?" said Anthony as he caught up to Naruto.

"Good point..." said Sasuke quietly as he watched the two boys walk away.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Where is he!" yelled Sakura into the wind.

"You know he probably is off being weird somewhere." said Naruto trying to get next to the pink haired girl.

"You guys just need to be patient." Anthony said somewhat annoyed with the fact of the Jounin being late.

"Hey you guys actually showed up!" said Kakashi as he came out of a cloud of smoke carrying supplies on his back.

"Where were you!" yelled Anthony rubbing his watering eyes. "We have been waiting for over an hour!" yelled Anthony, eyes still watering.

"Hey, Anthony are you crying?" asked Naruto, wondering if his brother was ok.

"Yeah... I'm fine. My eyes have just been watering since i got up this morning." said Anthony, reassuring that he was okay.

For awhile Kakashi just stared down at Anthony. His stare was one of shock. He'd dealt with this before, when his team mate had gotten the sharingan.

"Well, i am sure it is just an alergy." assured Kakashi, waving the situation off.

"Yeah."

"Okay, now that you four are here, i will explain the test rules. As you guys can see i have here three bells. Your mission is to get a bell from me. Do so and you can eat the meal i have prepared." explained Kakashi as he looked straight into the eyes of the four.

"All right if that is all we have to do, then let's go!" yelled Naruto as he broke from the group and charged at Kakashi.

"Ughhh." said Naruto as he found himself facing the group with a kunai at the back of his neck.

"Now just hold on. I didn't even say go yet." said Kakashi as he let go of Naruto.

"So... are you guys ready now?" asked Kakashi as he lifted his hand.

"Yeah!" said the group excitedly

"Then GO!" yelled Kakashi before they all scattered in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter 5, Enjoy.

Discalaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OHTER CHARACTERS MENTIONED. BUT I DO OWN ANTHONY! XD

* * *

Chapter 5

"Okay... Anthony you realize that i said go, right?" asked Kakashi as he stared at Anthony in disbelief.

"Yeah i heard you, but i have to know something..." Anthony paused for a second to search for the right words. "Is there something about you that i should know?" asked Anthony staring down Kakashi.

"Hmmm... i might have a few things." said Kakashi grinning behind his mask. "Now if you want to know what i know, then show me what you got." said Kakashi as he lifted up his mask to reveal a sharingan eye.

"What... he has the sharingan? But how? He's not an Uchiha." Sasuke thought quitely observing the two.

"Hey. That eye you got there... that's the sharingan, isn't it." asked Anthony staring straight into the red and black eye.

"Yes. Yes it is..." Kakashi said before he took out a kunai from the pouch on his hip. "Since you know quite a bit... it will be fun fighting you."

At that moment Kakashi charged at Anthony with medium force. Failing to notice that Anthony had already set a trap of his own, Kakashi ran straight into a genjutsu, and a strong one at that.

"Well... he knows genjutsu, huh? Well i will just have to test this then." said Kakashi before his clapped his hands together and meditated.

At that instant about a thousand shurieken came flying out of no where. Hitting Kakashi, his cuts began to spew blood everywhere. "Wow! I never expected this..." said Kakashi, realizing that he was between a rock and a hard place.

After about a minute or what seemed like an eternity, Anthony lifted the genjutsu from Kakashi.

"Hey... are you ok?" asked Anthony extending his hand to Kakashi.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Kakashi panting heavily.

"Long story..." said Anthony, just before he walked towards the bush that contained Naruto.

"Hey, bro. Come out." asked Anthony motioning Naruto towards him. Unsure, Naruto slowly appeared out of the bushes.

"Here. Take it."

Naruto couldn't believe what Anthony had just handed him. It was a bell. "Wait, this bell is your's." said Naruto holding his hand out to Anthony.

"Don't worry about it. I am not really hungry anyways." said Anthony closing Naruto's hand.

Standing not to far from the spectacle, Kakashi stood there proud and dumbfounded all at the same time. He had just seen a comerade give up his bell to ensure the health of another. He felt for the boys. They had been through so much together. It was good to see a strong bond between the two, even if they weren't blood brothers.

"Congratulation. Anthony you pass the exam." said Kakashi with proudness. "You are probably the only person to ever do that. Not too many would give up their needs to help others."

"Now, Naruto my question to you is are willing to do that for Sasuke or Sakura." asked Kakashi in a straight voice.

"Yes!" yelled Naruto is a proud, but immature way.

"Then it is decided... You guys pass." said Kakashi motioning for the other that were still hiding to come out.

"Now, i know that Sasuke or Sakura didn't really show an effort that you guys shown... so Anthony, Naruto i leave the decision to pass or fail the two in your hands.

"If they fail, then we all fail." said Anthony before walking over to Sasuke and putting his hand on his shoulder and looking the raven haired kid in the eyes.

"We work together, agreed?" asked Anthony as he looked at Sasuke, then Sakura.

"Agreed." said the two before they sat over by the three stumps sticking out of the ground.

"So... hey i got an idea! Why don't we go down to the Ichiraku ramen and grab a bite to eat?" suggested Naruto in a hyper tone of voice.

"Why not." said Kakashi as he started to walk away a little disappointed that nobody wanted his food.

"Hey, Anthony are you coming?" asked Naruto noticing that his brother was still standing there, staring into the nothingness of the trees.

"Oh... yeah i'm coming." said Anthony as he broke his stare and caught up to Naruto.

* * *

**About a month later.**

"Hey! Come in. Did you and Sasuke find the target yet?" asked Sakura over the radio.

"No... not yet. What's your status?" Anthony asked Naruto on the radio.

"Nothing, bro. I think we are being sent on a wild goose." yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry we will... wait a minute... Sasuke found..." Anthony managed to say before the radio cut off.

"Hurry, Sakura. They might need our help!" yelled Naruto as he shifted in to a very fast dash.

"Wait up, Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she tired her hardest to keep up with the overactive knucklehead.

As Naruto and Sakura found Anthony and Sasuke they could see that the "target" had been apprehended.

"So this is the cat of the Fire Lord?" asked Naruto looking a little skeptical. "Does it have the blue bow?" Sakura started to inspect the cat.

"Yeah... this is it. Let's report back to Kakashi." said Anthony with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. You seem really happy today. What's up?" asked Naruto trying to probe his brother for info.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that we are..." Anthony trailed. Somthing great was about to happen, that was all Anthony could think of.

* * *

"We are back!" yelled Naruto as he pushed his way into the hokage breifing room.

"Glad to hear it. Do you have good news?" asked the elderly man, the hokage.

"Yeah we manage to capture the cat. Plus we finished earlier than planned." said Sakura as she handed the cat to the fire lord's wife.

"Oh thank you. You all are in my debt. Thank you!" cried the Fire lady as she exited the door with the screeching cat.

"I can see why the cat ran away in the first place." said Anthony with his arms crossed.

"Well since you guys did finish..." the old man was cut off by a younger boy.

"Grandpa! It is time for you to pick your successor! It is time you pick me!" yelled the younger boy as he ran past team 7.

"What is he talking about?" asked Kakashi as he stared at the hokage.

"Well... this is my grandson, Konohamaru." said the old man pointing at the flustered young boy.

"So you are Konohamaru..." said Naruto before grabbing the boys collar.

"Yeah! What are you going to do about it!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto tightened his grip and then let go.

"Hah. Just what i thought. Nobody ever stands up to me..." Konohamaru thought. But much to his suprise, Naruto slugged him. Making him fall to the ground.

"What the...!" yelled the Jounin, who had just walked in witnessing the punch.

Without thinking the Jounin started to yell at Naruto, failing to notice the scowling face of the Hokage.

"Ebisu! Enough. It will be okay. Naruto meant no harm. He just wanted to teach my grandson the lesson of respect. A lesson on which you need to work with him on." said the Hokage, calming Ebisu down.

"Very well. I will take him to the nurse to get him checked out." said Ebisu as he picked up Konohamaru and walked out the office door.

"Well, where were we... oh yes! We have just gotten word that a bridge builder needs some help in being escorted. Now this mission is a C rank... are you guys up to the challenge." said the elderly man handing the scroll to Kakashi.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto as he ran over to Kakashi to see the briefing of the mission.

"Good. Tommorrow you five will escort the man back to his home. For now get some rest." said the man as he dismissed team 7.

"So what do you want to do bro?" said Naruto catching up with Anthony.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Well i was thinking since we now have a little extra money we could go to the arcade or we could grab some ramen. What do you think?" said Naruto asking Anthony, who was walking silently beside him.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" said Anthony, as he started to run.

Seeing Anthony run, Naruto decided to join him and stay at pace with him. It had been a long time since the boys had any fun. After all their birthday's had passed about a week ago. Naruto's being Oct. 10 and Anthony's being Oct. 7.

If there was one thing Anthony could agree with Kakashi with, was the fact that he and Naruto had been through alot together. All the name calling, cursing, the mistreatments. It all didn't make since to the boys. But nothing could keep these boys down as long as they had each other, they were content.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"So are you brats ready?" yelled an old man wearing a funny hat.

"So you are Tazuna-san?" asked Sakura, trying to be polite as she possibly could.

"Yeah that's me... uh can we get on with this already?" asked Tazuna rudely.

"Oh yeah... something tells me we are going to have a long journey ahead of us." said Anthony as the six walked out of the village, into the horizon.

* * *

All right, Chapter 5 is done! PLZ R&R! THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER RELATED.

* * *

Chapter 6

"So we have been told that you are going to the Land of the Waves. If that is your home, then why were you in Konoha?" asked Sakura trying to get some info about their escort.

"Yeah. I know that i am along way from home...but i needed to travel to see i could get some more help in building the bridge between the border of the land of fire and the land of the waves. This bridge would help the land greatly." said Tazuna as he continued to stare at the ground while he walked.

"Hey dobe, Anthony...is it me or are we being watched?" asked Sasuke as he noticed a huge puddle on the ground.

"Now that you think of it, is does seem a little strange that we haven't came in contact with anybody since we took this road." said Anthony noticing the strange puddle for himself.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled a strange masked figure with a claw gauntlet on his arm, as he jumped out of the strange puddle.

"Protect Tazuna!" yelled Anthony, as him and Sasuke charged the attacker.

Suddenly out of nowhere a second attacker came charging at Tazuna. Luckily Naruto was there to stop the assult of the second attacker, but at a price.

"UGHHH!" said Naruto with a loud thud to the ground, revealing a cut to his hand.

"Sasuke, take care of these two..." said Anthony before running to Naruto.

It didn't take long, but Kakashi eventually showed up to clean up the mess. "So...who are you two." asked Kakashi in a very interrogating tone.

"HA! Like we would tell you... You guys are sure lucky, otherwise we...we..." said the man just before he passed out.

"These ninja are from Kiri..." said Kakashi aloud as he turned to Tazuna for answers.

"Listen, i have to tell you something...i might have stretched the truth a bit." said Tazuna looking a little ashamed.

"A little?" asked Kakashi sternly.

"Hey Kakashi! Get over here fast." said Anthony motioning him towards Naruto.

As Kakashi arrived to see what was the matter, he could see that Naruto had been cut with a poisonous claw.

"We have to get him to a hospital." said Kakashi calmly, trying not to worry anybody.

"We have to turn back, if we don't, Naruto will die of poisoning." said Kakashi in a very serious, but caring tone.

"What...no we have to go on!" yelled Naruto as he took a kunai from his pouch and stuck it in his hand.

"See...i cut the poison out."

"But now you can die of blood loss..." said Kakashi ackwardly.

"WHAT! I don't want to die. Please hurry and wrap it!" yelled Naruto in a panic.

"Stop now and hold still." said Kakashi as he took Naruto's hand to only find that it was healing it self automatically.

"Hmmm...must be the fox's work here..." Kakashi thought to himself as he finished wrapping Naruto's hand.

Suprised at seeing what had just happened, Anthony started to walk away. "Hey...can we talk?" asked Kakashi running up to Anthony.

"Sure. About what?" asked Anthony already knowing the question.

"You say that you don't remember anything about your past, correct? What i mean to say is what do you really know about yourself and Naruto?"

The question hit rather hard. Anthony really didn't know what to say. "Well...what do you know of the jinchuuriki?" Anthony looked around as he made sure that the others didn't hear him.

"I know about Naruto, but where does this involve you?" asked Kakashi quite curious.

"Well...me meeting Naruto was no coincidence. You see 13 years ago when the Nine-tails was sealed, another was as well. The second one was sealed inside a newborn, inside that new born was the Nine-tailed Wolf."

Hearing this info, Kakashi could see the connection now. He hadn't at first, but as time went on things had just pulled themselves together.

"So are you that newborn?"

"I guess so..." said Anthony as he teared up a bit.

"I see...come on let's go join the others." said Kakashi extending his hand to Anthony.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Wow! So this is the land of the waves?" said Sakura as she ran up to Sasuke.

"Yeah, this is my home. Isn't she a beauty." said Tazuna as he motioned the group towards a boat that was already waiting there for them.

"So as soon as we get to the other side i have a little bit of training for you all." said Kakashi as he climbed in the boat last.

"What kind of training?" asked Naruto and Anthony in a excited tone of voice.

Seeing Anthony being chipper, Kakashi decided to reveal the exercise that the group was about to do. "Well i am going to teach you four how to climb a tree without actually having to do any climbing."

Hearing this it sent the whole boat into a rocking motion, due to Naruto's excitement.

As soon as they arrived at the shore, each person stepped out of the boat. Carefully tying the boat down, they then walked to a house not to far from where they had docked.

"Hey old man, where are we?" asked Anthony in a somewhat impatient tone.

"This is where my grandson and daughter live."

As they entered, Team 7 and Tazuna was greeted by a young women, who was preparing a meal at the stove.

"Hello dad." said the young woman, not taking her eyes off of the stove.

"Hello, Tsunami"

For awhile the group sat there, in a some what ackward silence. It lasted a few more minutes when Kakashi finally asked about the rooms in which they would be sleeping.

After they were told where to go each one of them bunked together, Sakura being the only girl had to share a room with Tazuna's daughter.

Each one said there good nights. They knew that they better get some rest, because tommorrow was about to be the hardest thing that any of them had to face yet. Kakashi's training.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CAST RELATED TO NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE NAME OF ANTHONY.

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been somewhat of a long night for Team 7. None of them really got a good night sleep like they were hoping to. As each one of them rose they could smell the smell of eggs cooking.

"MMMM! That really smells delicious!" yelled Naruto as he got up to change and get cleaned up.

"Ugh..." said Anthony as he rubbed his head. He had had a terrible nightmare last night. It left him sort of exhausted. As Anthony got up, Sasuke noticed the exhausted Anthony.

"Hey...who was the person that you were fighting?" asked Sasuke bluntly.

Not sure why Sasuke would say such a thing, Anthony just shrugged it off as he left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Hey dobe. What's the deal with your brother." asked Sasuke trying to probe Naruto for info about his brother.

"Huh? Oh Anthony. He's been going through a lot lately. I am not sure, but since he met you he seems to be really..." Naruto paused before he put his shoes on.

"Me...huh? Well i guess that i'll have to find out why won't I" said Sasuke as he left the room.

"Anthony...what's going on?" Naruto said quitely, trying to figure out the situation. It was strange, it was as if Sasuke was secretly causing Anthony some sort of pain. Naruto wanted to confront Anthony, it's just he didn't know how to go about it.

"Hey, Naruto can we talk." asked Kakashi as he suddenly walked into the room.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Naruto looking a little skeptical.

"What do you know about the Nine-tailed Fox?" asked Kakashi closing the door behind him.

"Well i know that it was sealed 12 years ago..." suddenly Naruto realized where Kakashi was going with this.

"Wait are you saying that it was sealed in Anthony?" screamed Naruto as he shot up off of the bed.

"No, not quite. Anthony told me that there was a second Nine-tails...he said he was the chosen vessel to carry the beast." Kakashi finished seeing a super worried look in his eyes.

"What! NO! Why would anybody do that to a child...!" yelled Naruto as he shot straight out of the room and into the kitchen to confront Anthony.

"WHY! Why didn't you tell me! You been keeping this..." at that moment Anthony got up to face Naruto. Roughly, Anthony, grabbed Naruto making him yell out slightly.

"What is going on?" asked the group running into the kitchen to see what the yelping was all about

Suddenly everybody gasped as they took a look into the eyes of the sharingan.

"But...how you are not an Uchiha?" said Naruto as he fell back in disbelief.

At that instant Anthony shot out of the window and disappeared out into the mist.

"What the...how can this be?" Sasuke thought as he turned to the Jounin.

For awhile everyone sat there in disbelief. Was it true that a boy with no recollection of his past, could be an Uchiha.

"Naruto...Sasuke..." said Kakashi as he broke the dead silence of the room.

"I want you guys to come with me. Sakura you stay here with Tazuna. We have to go find Anthony." Instructed Kakashi as he walked outside with the two boys following him.

"Listen...now i am not sure of anything right now...so if you find Anthony, please do not take him on." asked Kakashi as he ran off into the woods, with the boys following.

* * *

"**Anthony...**" a voice inside Anthony's head started to sound.

"What do you want!" said Anthony in a super angry tone of voice.

"**Listen, i am sorry that Naruto found out this way, but i couldn't hold back the sharingan anymore**." said the growly voice.

"Why, don't you ever tell me who i truly am!" yelled Anthony as he sped off faster.

"**I can't do that. You are not ready to learn of your past. It is for your's and Naruto's protection**." said the growly voice trying to calm Anthony down.

As Anthony stopped, he sat down in the middle of a meadow and closed his eyes.

Entering his mindscape he could see a wolf with nine tails sitting in front of him.

"So...this is the curse you promised me that you would keep hidden." said Anthony as he looked at the sharingan in a puddle of water that was next to him.

"**Yeah**."

The wolf was black, his size was about the size of a horse, and he had nine tails. His name was fenrir. Though the bijuu were considered to be pure evil, Fenrir, wasn't. He was more like a hero than a villian.

"**Anthony...Kakashi and Naruto have found you**." said Fenrir as his ears shot up.

"Can you let them in?" asked Anthony as he stood up facing the wolf.

"**Maybe...if you can call out to them, you need to get them to meditate to join you**." explained Fenrir as he vanished in the shadows to hide.

"So this is where he stopped." said Kakashi as he held up his hand to signify to walk slowly towards Anthony.

"_Hey, Kakashi_!" Anthony's voice rang inside Kakashi's head.

"What? Anthony how did you...? How are you...?" asked Kakashi

"_Another long story...here, just tell Naruto to sit down and start meditating. After that you do it yourself_." instructed Anthony.

"Hey, Naruto. I want you to sit down and start meditating." Instructed Kakashi as Anthony's voice faded from his mind.

Slightly confused by the request, Naruto just shrugged and sat down, closing his eyes as he sat there.

"Hey there..." said Anthony as Naruto opened his eyes to find them in a large, cellar-like room.

"Where are we?

"Well...we are inside my mindscape right now." Anthony said as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Listen...i know that i didn't tell you about the wolf and i truly am sorry, but i was told by old man Sarutobi, that i couldn't tell anybody including you." said Anthony looking straight into the blue eyes of Naruto.

"But why?

"I was told that...it was for our protection." sighed Anthony as he rose and walked over to the open gate that stood behind the two boys.

"**Hello...**" said the growly voice of Fenrir as he walked out into the lighted part of the room.

"So, you are the Nine-tailed Wolf." said Naruto as he rose to meet the huge wolf.

"**Yes. And you must be Naruto. I've heard so much about you from...Anthony**." said the wolf as he slightly studdarded over his sentence.

"So you are the reason my bro has been acting weird?" asked Naruto

"**No. Your brother is undergoing a change. A change that will help him discover his past**." said the wolf plainly.

"Well if that is all that is bothering my big brother, then i guess i will just have to help him deal." said Naruto as he rose and threw a gentle fist at Anthony.

"All right. I guess i could let you help."

With that being said Anthony and Naruto found themselves back in the outside wolrd.

* * *

"So are you feeling any better?" asked Kakashi as he walked over to Anthony's side.

"I am better. Just needed to clear some things up." said Anthony as he stood up chuckling.

Standing not to far off was a grinning boy, Sasuke.

"Hey, Anthony..." Sasuke slowly got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah?"

"Fight...ME!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at Anthony.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 8

"What?" asked Anthony in a very suprised tone as he seen Sasuke charge at him.

"You have the sharingan...the only people to have those eyes are the Uchiha. So i want you to fight me so i can take those eyes away from you!"

"Enough!" yelled Kakashi as he stepped in front of Sasuke.

"But...!" said Sasuke, giving Kakashi the evil eye.

"Now...since you guys have so much energy to burn i feel that it is time we start the training i mentioned earlier" said Kakashi as he performed a few hand signs and slammed down his hand on the ground to summon a dog named, Pakkun.

"Please go get Sakura. Please tell the bridge builder we will start helping him tommorrow."

"Anything else?" asked the gruff sounding dog

"No." With that being said the dog ran off into the woods.

* * *

"Ok now that Sakura is here, we can get started on the tree climbing exercise." said Kakashi as he walked over to a huge tree.

"Now, i want you all to focus on your chakra and force it to your feet. After you guys are done doing that, i want you to come over and walk up this tree."

Skeptical the four standing in front of Kakashi just copied what he had just said.

"Why...why can't i get the right amount of chakra?" thought Naruto as he tried to gather his chakra.

"Ready." said Anthony as he walked over to the tree and began to climb it. "Whoa...i can't believe it." said Anthony as he slowly, but successfully walked up the tree.

"Hey, Naruto the trick is to think of something relaxing" said Anthony as he sat on a branch about half way up the tree.

"Ok." said Naruto as he began to think of happy thoughts.

"Yeah. I think i'm ready" yelled Naruto as he approached the tree.

Slowly lifting his leg to the tree Naruto found that Anthony's advice was somewhat helpful. But soon after Naruto planted his feet on the tree, he fell with a super hard thud.

"Ow! That hurt!" yelled Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry you will get it!" yelled Anthony as he stared straight down at Naruto.

* * *

**Later that Night.**

"Whew...that was the toughest thing i have ever done." said Naruto as he looked at the others who were all sitting at the tip of their trees.

"Yeah..." said Sasuke as he fixed his attention only on Anthony.

"You did great today...Sasuke-kun." said Sakura very shyly.

"Yeah. What ever." Sasuke then disappeared.

"Well we should be going as well..." said Anthony as he looked at Sakura, who now had a slight sad face.

"Hey, Sakura...be careful." said Anthony just before he jumped down the tree.

"Yeah..." said Sakura slightly depressed.

"You did great Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he jumped to join Anthony.

After all the boys had left, Sakura was the only one who had stayed atop her tree. She just sat there mezmerized by the stars.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

"Hahhhhhh!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of his bed to wake Anthony.

"Hey Anthony...wake up. We need to talk." said Naruto as he sat down at the end of his bed.

"I need your advice. Who do you think would like me...you know as a boyfriend?"

"What, when did this thought enter your head?" asked Anthony staring at his brother in disbelief.

"Well it started when i noticed how some of the girls looked at you back home." said Naruto looking down at the bed.

"Well who do you have in mind?"

"I was...remember when you said to think of a happy thought yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well the thing that popped in my head was a thought about Hinata..." said Naruto turning a slight shade of red.

"What, you like the Hyuuga girl?" asked Anthony

"That is the part i am not sure about. I never seen her try to ask me and she always acts shy..." said Naruto as he turned a deeper shade of red.

"HA! The dobe has a crush." yelled Sasuke as he rose out of his bed laughing.

"Like anybody would go out with you!" yelled Naruto as he rose to confront the Uchiha.

"Naruto!"

With the slight warning in Anthony's tone, Naruto backed off.

"I am going to eat some breakfast." said Naruto as he got dressed and left the room.

"So Anthony...do you have a crush on anybody?" asked Sasuke offhandedly.

"Well... i do, but she is currently crazy for another boy."

Slowly, after hearing what Anthony had said, Sasuke put two and two together.

"Oh you mean Sakura...well be my guest. Take her." said Sasuke coldly. "I have no use of her..."

"You heartless..." but before Anthony could finish Sasuke got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**At the Bridge site.**

"So this is the bridge that you are building?" asked Naruto.

"Yep. It'll be done in just about a few hours." said Tazuna as he walked over to his, stalling crew.

"Hey old man. Me and my crew are out of here!" yelled one of the workers as he slammed his hard hat into Tazuna's chest.

"But you guys can't leave. We are so close to finishing..." before Tazuna could finish, he was taken down by Anthony.

"What in god's green earth are you doing!"

"Hehe...you are pretty good kid. Not too many can dodge a senbon needle coming from my friend here." said a tall man with a huge, cleaver-like sword on his back.

"Who are you!" demanded Tazuna as he regained his balance.

"The name's...Zabuza Momochi. This here is my little tool, Haku.

"You! You were the one at the mist academy!" yelled Kakashi as he realized who Zabuza was.

"Yeah that was me..." said Zabuza coldly.

"So you want a fight, huh?" asked Anthony.

"Are you...all right you will be the first i kill then!" said Zabuza as he grabbed his sword and charged at Anthony.

At that instance Anthony pulled out two kunai and blocked the blow of the sword.

"Sakura, guard Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi as he ran to aid Anthony.

"Haku! You know what to do..." yelled Zabuza as he barraged Anthony with his sword.

Suddenly the bridge's temperature became colder. Slowly ice like mirrors began to form around Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey dobe...be on guard." said Sasuke as he took a kunai out.

"Right!"

"Hehe...so he is going to use that right off the bat...well i guess i am going to have to use my trump card then." said Zabuza as he broke away from Anthony and Kakashi.

Slowly a mist began to settle over the bridge.

"Kakashi, what is this?"

"It is the hidden mist jutsu. Anthony, i suggest you activate your sharingan." said Kakashi as he lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"HA! You two really think that those eyes will help you. You leaf ninja are so stupid!" yelled Zabuza as he swung his sword downward towards Anthony.

"I hope Naruto is having better luck than i am..." Anthony thought as he dodged another swing of Zabuza's sword.

* * *

"UGHHHHH!" yelled Sasuke in pain as ten senbon needles hit him in the arm.

"Holy crap! This is not going to well!" yelled Naruto as he fell by Sasuke.

"You guys have no chance of survival. Everyone who has faced this move...DIED!" yelled Haku as he flew straight threw the boys throwing more senbons at them.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Sasuke as he fell from getting hit by another 20 or 30 needles.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he watched Sasuke fall completely unconscious.

"Ha! I knew that he would fall..." said Haku.

"You...YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" yelled Naruto as his eyes change from blue to a blood red.

Soon after a red chakra began to swirl rapidly and violently around Naruto, creating a fox's head.

"I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD!" yelled Naruto as he rapidly ran towards the mirror Haku was in.

"What...! When did he..." before Haku could finish his thought, Naruto's fist connected with his face. It shattered Haku's mask and sent him flying backwards.

Soon after Haku hit the ground, the ice mirrors shattered and disappeared.

"Ughhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he hit the ground.

"Anthony...i'm sorry..." shortly after Naruto said this, he passed out.

* * *

"Kakashi...something is wrong..." said Anthony as he faced the nothingness of the mist.

"Yeah...it felt like it was..."

"Naruto?" said Anthony worried.

"HA! The kid is dead! Haku sure got him good...HAHAHA!" laughed Zabuza as he appeared out of the mist.

"What..." said Anthony as he hung his head.

"Yeah. That brat has at least a thousand needles stickin' out of him..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Anthony as yellow chakra started to swirl around Anthony.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY...BROTHER!

After Anthony shouted, he charged at Zabuza.

"Wha...?

At that moment Anthony yelled "DIE!"

As the two connected a huge explosion took place, clearing the mst that was surrounding the bridge.

"ANTHONY...!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 9

"ANTHONY!" yelled Kakashi as he ran over to the cloud of dust from the huge explosion that just took place.

"Hehe...HAHAHA!" laughed Zabuza crazily as he stood there looking at Anthony.

"You...are probably the only one to ever...injure me..." said Zabuza, panting.

"YOU...I WILL KILL YOU! YOU TOOK NARUTO...YOU TAKE PEOPLE'S LIVES!" yelled Anthony as he swiftly charged at Zabuza.

Amazingly, as soon as Zabuza swung his sword downward, Anthony caught it with his bare hands.

"What...what are you!" yelled Zabuza as he struggled to keep control of his sword.

"I AM...ANTHONY...UZUMAKI!" yelled Anthony as he flung the sword clean off of the bridge.

Following that Anthony swung both fist at Zabuza's head. With all his might, Anthony, punched and kicked at Zabuza.

Finally after each barrage, Anthony kicked Zabuza in the gut. Sending Zabuza flying half way across the bridge.

"Well...this looks like the...END!"

"Anthony! Move!" yelled Kakashi as he watched Zabuza creating many hand signs.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Suddenly, out of the water below the bridge, a huge dragon surrounded Anthony.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" yelled Anthony as he ran towards Zabuza only to be stopped by the dragon.

"**Anthony...you have to gain control**..." said Fenrir's voice as he pleaded with Anthony.

"BUT HE...KILLED NARUTO!" yelled Anthony aloud.

"**No. He didn't. Naruto just passed out. He is fine, just badly beat up**."

"Huh? You mean that he is alright?" asked Anthony as the anger went away from his voice.

"**Yes. Now you must listen to me if you want to get out of this alive**." instructed Fenrir as he devised a solution for Anthony's problem.

"Damn...i hate the fact that i can't help him." said Kakashi as he scolded himself in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"What is it Sakura?"

"How is it that Anthony is able to keep up with that man?" asked Sakura in a confused tone of voice. "I mean in class he and Naruto were such slackers..."

"**_What do you mean slacker! HA! That boy is the best thing I've ever seen_**!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Well...he and Naruto are very...special. They will do things that no one else would do. They take the worst and they make it the best. They are probably the most..." Kakashi cut off as he watched the water jutsu be broken.

"WHAT!" yelled Zabuza in utter terror and shock.

"You will...pay!" exclaimed Anthony as he rushed towards Zabuza, with a demon wind shuriken in his hand.

"It is OVER!"

At that moment Zabuza found himself impaled. For a moment he stood there, but after the realization, he fell over.

"Hehe...you sure are...good. Since...you were the...one to...kill me. Please take...Haku..." with that, Zabuza passed out, dead.

"Wow. Anthony actually did it." said Kakashi with a tint a proudness in his voice.

"Huh...where is Sasuke and..." but before she could finish, she spotted the spot where the two boys lay.

"Sa...SASUKE!" yelled Sakura as she ran over to the Uchiha.

"What happened?" asked Sakura as she noticed Anthony's presence.

"Don't worry they aren't dead. Just wounded pretty badly." said Anthony as he turned to talk to Kakashi.

"Anthony..." said Sasuke as he woke up slightly. "...you still owe me that fight."

"Yeah. Don't worry, when you get better, we then can see who the real strong one is." said Anthony as he walked away to Haku, who was also still passed out.

"Hey Kakashi...Zabuza asked me a favor." said Anthony as he stood over the passed out boy.

"Yeah. Let me guess...he wants us to take Haku back with us."

"Pretty much. I mean according to Zabuza, Haku has no real home. I am sure the old man won't mind." said Anthony as he picked Haku up and headed over to Naruto.

"Kakashi...we need to get these three to a hospital..." suddenly Anthony passed out right next to Naruto, alerting both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Anthony...wake up..."

* * *

**Two days Later.**

"Uhhhh..." said Anthony as he woke up from his sleep, only to find himself in a hospital bed.

"Where am i? How did i get here?" asked Anthony to himself.

"You passed out when you tried to pick Naruto up. So me an Kakashi-sensei brought you guys to the hospital." said Sakura as she stood next to the door.

"Oh...thank you..." Anthony said as he hung his head towards the bed. Seeing this, Sakura walked over to his bed and sat down to talk to him.

"What's wrong. Ever since you and Naruto joined this team with me and Sasuke, you guys have changed." said Sakura as she looked at Anthony.

"It's nothing..." said Anthony as he also looked up to face her.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Anthony said as he layed down.

"See ya around."

"Yeah." said Sakura as she got up and left Anthony's room.

"Huh...maybe Naruto would know what..." Sakura thought as she walked to the blonde ninja's hospital room.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto...can you tell me what's bothering Anthony?" asked Sakura as she entered and sat down on a chair in the room.

"Well...can you keep a secret?" asked Naruto as he looked around to she if anybody was watching or listening.

"Uh...sure. What kind of secret?"

"Well...there happens to be..." Naruto tried to think of a good excuse, but couldn't really think of one. "...a certian girl that he likes, but she currently likes somebody else." said Naruto as he backed away from Sakura's ear.

"Really? Who is it? Is it somebody i know..." Then the realization hit Sakura. "Is it me?"

"Yeah..." Naruto hung his head at the way Sakura said the statement.

With his head still hanging, Naruto managed to say before Sakura left, "He has always liked you."

* * *

**Another day later.**

"Well i would like to thank you all for coming." said Tazuna as he faced a crowd of people on the new bridge.

"This bridge will help us greatly. It will help us to stabilize and grow. Just like we should." Tazuna finished.

"So kid, what should we name it?" asked Tazuna as he turned and faced Anthony. "After all you are the one who pretty much saved..." Tazuna was interrupted by Anthony.

"No...the real hero was Naruto. Name it the Great Naruto bridge." said Anthony as he turned and started to walk away.

"Huh...alright if that is you wish, then the bridge's name will be...The Great Naruto Bridge!" yelled Tazuna as he turned back to the cheering crowd.

"So that is it?" said Kakashi as he faced Tazuna.

"Yeah...one more thing though. If you ever decide to rid the village of that kid...please send him are way." said Tazuna as he chuckled and walked away.

"Kakashi-sensei...what did he mean by that?" asked Sakura, who was now the only one standing there.

"Well...come on. Let's not worry about it." said Kakashi as he started to walk away from the bridge.

Soon the bridge was out of sight. But all of the memories made there wouldn't be forgot any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 10

"So...why did you tell him to name the bridge after me?" asked Naruto as he caught up with Anthony.

"Well...because one day you are going to be hokage. If that means building up your name, then so be it." said Anthony as he contiuned to walk.

After the conversation between the two took place, an awkward silence fell over the entire group.

"So...am i your prisoner?" asked Haku as he slowly walked with the group.

"No. You are a leaf shinobi now. Plus you are our new friend" said Anthony smiling at the slightly down boy.

"Yeah, it will be great. The old man is sure to recognize your talents." yelled Naruto as he walked next to Haku.

"So...Anthony, what do you want to do when we get back to the village?" asked Naruto

"Well...isn't the chuunin exams coming up?" asked Anthony as he turned to face Kakashi.

"Yeah. Do you plan on taking it?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Anthony as he started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Naruto as he tried to catch up.

"Hehe...those two don't stand a chance." said Sasuke as he started to run.

"Yeah..." said Sakura depressingly as she ran to catch up with the others.

"Let's just hope that it don't kill them..." said Kakashi as he continued to walk slowly, reading his book.

* * *

**In the Hokage's office.**

"So, Kakashi what do you have to report?" asked the hokage.

"Well, the mission was a success. But we did run into a little bit of a skirmish." said Kakashi as he stood at the front of the desk.

"Really? What kind of skirmish?" asked the Hokage

"Well...Anthony took down the demon of the mist, Zabuza. Also by the request of Zabuza, we brought back his apprentice." said Kakashi.

"Really! You mean to tell me he took down a S rank missing ninja!" yelled the Hokage as he jumped up from his seat behind the desk.

"Yeah."

"Well is Anthony okay." said the elderly man as he calmed down.

"Yeah...but..." Kakashi paused for a moment. "...sir, i did find out about Anthony."

"So he finally revealed it to somebody, huh?" said the old man as he put his hands together.

"Plus, he told Naruto as well." added Kakashi.

"I knew that this time would come..." thought the old man as he sat there for a moment.

"So what else do we have to talk about?" asked the old man as he eyed Kakashi.

"Well...Team 7 has requested to take the upcoming chuunin exam."

"Good...guard please let the other two in please." yelled the Hokage

"Well, well, well. It looks like Hatake finally passed somebody." said a man smoking a cigarette, with a female following.

"Well if it isn't Sarutobi..." said Kakashi as he watched the two walk into the room.

"How have you been?" asked the black-haired, red eyed female.

"I have been better." said Kakashi before he turned back to the hokage.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Kakashi Hatake. According to you guys, you feel that your team is ready for the upcoming Chuunin exams, correct?" asked the elderly man as he stared the three in the eyes.

"Yes. I Asuma Sarutobi nominate Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi to take the chuunin exams."

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi, also nominate Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka to take the chuunin exams."

"Finally I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate Anthony Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno to take the chuunin exams."

"Very well. Tommorrow gather your teams and hand each one of them these passes." said the Hokage as he handed them brown papers.

"Good. Now you three are dismissed."

With that the three team leaders disappeared out of the office.

* * *

**The Next day.**

"I wonder why Kakashi-sensei called a team meeting?" asked Naruto as he chucked rocks off the bridge Team 7 was standing.

"Isn't it obvious, dobe. He called us to tell us if we got into the chuunin exams." said Sasuke mocking Naruto.

"Shut up, teme!" yelled Naruto as he ran over and grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Naruto...don't do anything stupid." said Anthony as he gently made Naruto release his grip.

"Yeah. You should listen..." Sasuke was interrupted by Anthony's stare.

"You two need to stop this." said Anthony as he glared at Sasuke with his sharingan, that now had two tomes in each eye.

"Hmph. Whatever." said Sasuke as he walked away to sit at a different part of the bridge.

"Well it is good to see things haven't changed." said Kakashi as he jumped down to greet his team.

"So did we get accepted?" asked Anthony

"Yeah. Here take these. These tickets will get you in to the exams. However i do have to warn you that the whole team has to be present with these tickets, otherwise you all can't take the exam." said Kakashi in a warning voice.

"Is that all?" asked Anthony.

"Pretty much." with that being said Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"He is always so damn mysterious." said Naruto inspecting his ticket all over.

"Yeah...hey why don't we go and find Haku?" asked Anthony motioning Naruto to follow him.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can go get some ramen together." suggested Naruto.

"How 'bout you guys. You want to come?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Nah. I need to go train." said Sasuke somewhat ignorantly.

"How about you, Sakura?" asked Naruto a second time.

"Ummm...sure. I can come." said Sakura as she ran up to walk beside Naruto.

"Alright, let's go find Haku." said Anthony as he started to walk away.

* * *

**One week later.**

"Wow. The time really flew by." said Naruto, as Team 7 and Haku walked towards the building the chuunin exams was being held in.

"Yeah. I finally get to show this village what i am made of!" yelled Anthony as he shot his right fist towards the sky.

"Let's just get this over with." said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Come on!" cried Naruto.

With that the whole team and Haku ran out of sight and disappeared into the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chapter 11

"So this is where the first stage of the chuunin exam is taking place, huh?" asked Naruto as he examined the building and his surroundings.

"Yeah. The first test is in room 301." said Anthony as he passed Naruto to the stairs.

"Heh. This is sure to be a cake walk." said Sasuke as he passed Sakura who was still standing by Haku.

"It looks like i have to go." said Haku as he started to walk out the front doors.

Cheerfully, Sakura managed to say before he exited the building "Wish us luck."

To be honest, Sakura wasn't really sure if she was ready for this exam.

"Hey, Naruto...do you think i am ready for this?" asked Sakura slightly embarrassed by the question.

"Uhh...yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well...i want to be sure that way i don't fail...Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as she left Naruto's side to join Sasuke.

"Hey, Let us in pal!" yelled a kid in the hallway, just outside room 301.

"Sorry, but i have my orders. You can't go in. That's all there is to it." said one of the boys guarding the door.

"Heh...that's ok, i want a different room." said Sasuke as he walked non-chalantly through the small crowd of kids.

"What do you mean! This is room..."

"201..." remarked Sasuke.

"Huh...?" said the student as he turned around to see the numbers change.

"See..." said Sasuke as he turned around to face the crowd in front of the door.

"Hey! What's your name..." asked a long, dark-haired boy with pure white eyes.

"Listen, i don't give my name first, especially to strangers." said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Hm. I see...in that case, my name is Neji Hyuuga." said the white eyed boy as he traversed the crowd seperating them.

"Hey, Neji, who's your friend?" asked a brown-haired girl.

"Oh...he is a nobody, Tenten." said Neji as he passed Sasuke.

"Why you..." said Sasuke as he tried throwing a kick towards Neji.

"Enough..." said a green spandex wearing boy as he stopped the kick head on.

"Wha..." said Sasuke in amazement as he stared at the bushy browed kid.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Sakura as she ran over to Sasuke's side.

"I am...the second green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" shouted the boy trying to impress Sakura.

"Uh..." stared Sakura in disbelief.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Lee as he got on one knee, facing Sakura.

"Hell nooooooooo!" yelled Sakura as she punched the hell out of Lee, sending him flying.

"Naruto..." said Anthony as he passed by the crowd to the other side.

"Oh...coming." said Naruto as he caught up to Anthony.

* * *

"You guys...always got to get into fights don't you, Sasuke." scolded Anthony as they reached another set of stairs.

"Hey, why don't you shut up and mind your own!" yelled Sasuke

"No. You are always acting like you are so damn superior. Get over yourself!" yelled Anthony as him and Naruto walked up the steps.

"Heh...why don't you get over yourself..." said Sasuke as he jumped in front of Naruto and Anthony.

"Why don't you make me."

"Never thought you would ask..." said Sasuke as he threw a fist at Anthony's head.

"Is that the best you can do?" taunted Anthony as he jumped from the stairs in to the open space.

"No...i will defeat you..." said Sasuke as he lifted his head to reveal a sharingan of his own.

"So you want to play like that, huh? Let's go..." said Anthony as he was suddenly interrupted by a green blur.

"Hold it...i want to fight...this one." said Lee as he blocked Anthony's path to Sasuke.

"You can have him..." said Anthony as he backed off.

"It don't matter to me. I will kick both your..." Sasuke was interrupted by a power full punch to the gut.

"Ughhh." squealed Sasuke in pain.

"Why. I have my sharingan activated. What is going on." thought Sasuke as he tried to figure out the situation.

"It's over." said Lee as he unraveled the wrappings on his arms.

Swiftly, Lee charged Sasuke and kicked him up into the air.

"Ughhh." cried Sasuke as he was barraged into the air.

Suddenly, Lee swiftly torn away from Sasuke and landed on the other side of the room, while Sasuke was thrown into Sakura's arms.

"Wha...why did he stop?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Lee...you know that move is forbidden!" yelled a turtle that suddenly appeared.

"Huh...is that his sensei or something?" asked Naruto even more confused.

"No, you idiot! Turtles can't be..." before Sakura could finish a man with the same features as Lee appeared on the back of the turtle.

"Lee...i am so disappointed in you." said the man as he jumped off the back of the turtle and walked over to Lee.

"Sorry Guy-sensei..." before Lee could finish the man slapped Lee clean across the face.

"WHAT!" yelled the group as they say the nose of Lee start to bleed.

"Don't worry Lee..." said the man as he nelt down and hugged Lee.

"Thank...you...Guy-sensei..." said Lee sobbingly.

Instantly Guy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you four must be Kakashi's..." said Guy as he appeared behind the kids and put his hand on his chin.

"What...how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, let's just say me and him are what you could call eternal rivals." said Guy as he smiled and put a thumbs up.

"Wow...this guy could actually be better than Kakashi..." thought Sasuke as he began to walk away.

"Come on or we are going to be late." said Sasuke as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Nice to meet you." said Sakura as she faked a polite smile and walked away.

* * *

"Finally. It's time." said Sasuke as he reached for the doors of the first exam.

"Yeah." said Anthony and Naruto as they walked up beside Sasuke.

Unsure what was to come they each closed their eyes. Shortly after the pause the four walked in the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Whoa!" said Naruto as he and Anthony walked through the doors first.

The site was rather disturbing. As Team 7 passed through the doors the whole room turned around to see who came through the door. The looks of the people ranged from mysterious to down right threatening.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" asked Anthony as he walked forwards slightly.

"..." Naruto stalled for a minute.

"HELL YEAH! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE TO WIN!" yelled Naruto as his voice echoed throughout the room.

"I knew you guys would show up." said a blonde girl, as she walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said sheepishly as he turned a shade of red.

"Hey! Choji, Shikamaru. It's great to see you." remarked Naruto as his face returned to normal.

"Hey. Still troublesome, i see." said Shikamaru lazily.

"It's good to see you, too." said Choji as he walked over to Naruto.

"So...Sakura how did you ever get a team like them?" teased Ino.

"Shut up. My team is awesome. Sasuke-kun and Anthony-kun could wipe the floor..." Sakura paused for a minute, turning a shade of red, realized she added a -kun to Anthony's name.

"So, it looks like Sakura likes two men. Hahaha." jeered Ino as she walked over to Sasuke.

"That's ok. That means i can have Sasuke-kun." said Ino as she grabbed and hung herself on Sasuke.

"Well, well, well. Doesn't this feel nostalgic." said a boy with a dog an his head.

"Hello Kiba. Akamaru." said Anthony as he greeted the boy.

"Oh hey there. You still pranking?" asked Kiba as he threw a playful punch towards Anthony's chest.

"You could say that. Hey Shino, Hinata."

"Oh, hey there Anthony." said a pale girl as she walked up and stood beside Kiba.

"Hey there, Hinata." said Naruto as he stood beside Anthony.

"Uhhh...hey...ther..." Hinata managed to say before she walked away.

"Wow you nine seem like an interesting group." said an older boy with glasses.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Anthony noticing the boy.

"Me? My name is Kabuto Yakushi." said the boy as he extended his hand to Anthony.

"Kabuto...hm." sighed Anthony as he turned, only to face three new people in the room.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going pal." yelled a sand ninja with a white package thing on his back.

"Sorry."

"Yeah you better..." the sand ninja was stopped by a female sand ninja.

"Are you causing trouble, Kankuro? If you are, so help me...!" scolded the female.

"Kankuro...Temari...shut up or i will kill you both." said a red headed boy that walked up to them both.

"Yes Gaara..." the two then quickly found their seats.

Still staring, the boy named Gaara sat down where he was supposed to.

"Wow...you sure know how to make friends." said Kabuto as he walked over to his respected seat.

"Yeah..." said Anthony before he sat down next to Naruto, who was next to Hinata.

"All right you maggots, the exam is about to begin. If you aren't seated, consider yourself...Failed!" yelled a tall man with a bandana on his head.

"Now...for the test you will have ten questions that you need to answer. The first nine are open-ended questions, but the tenth question is something that i have to give. It will come later. The rules are simple if you are loud, caught cheating, or fighting. Then you fail. Any questions? If not...BEGIN!" shouted the man as he threw his hand down like a flag.

* * *

**About an hour later.**

"Wow...a lot of people have failed this year." thought Kabuto as he counted the total people left in the room.

The only ones that were left by the time the tenth question came around was Team 7, 8, 9, the group of sand shinobi, Kabuto and his team, Team Gai, and a few others.

"Ha. Looks like Anko won't be to happy about this." thought the man as he looked around the room.

"Well...it's time for the first question. Now this is probably where most of you will leave. This question will decide if you team can go on or not. But if you do decide to leave, know you can never take this test ever again." explained the man.

"Oh crap! What do i do? I haven't even answered any of the other questions!" thought Naruto as he began to stress a little bit.

"I guess there is only one thing i can..." Naruto stopped as he seen Anthony rise from his seat.

"Yeah...what you quittin' kid?" asked the man as he walked closer to the front row, which was completely empty.

"..." Anthony stood there for a second as sweat began to form on his palms.

"Again, i ask you, are you..." suddenly a wind shot through the room and rustled the papers around a bit.

"HELL NO! Naruto Uzumaki and I are going to go all the way!" yelled Anthony as he shot his fist towards the ceiling.

"Well...i guess then you and your team passes." said the man as he walked to the front of the room.

"You all should learn from this kid. He is willing to push forward, even when the odds are stacked against him. That is what makes a true shinobi." said the man as he turned and faced the rest of the class.

Suddenly there was a huge crash through the window.

"HELLO!" yelled a short haired female ninja as she jumped out of the black ball that crashed through the window.

"What! Ibiki tell me you aren't getting soft to genin?" asked the black haired kuniochi.

"Nope. The academy is actually starting to produce people that are actually good." said Ibiki as he walked over to the rest of the teams still in the room.

"Now this is your new proctor for the chuunin exams. Anko here will now take you guys to the second test."

"Alright you nobodies, follow me." Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Soon the room was empty, with just Ibiki walking around gathering the tests.

"Hehehe...looks like i passed two slackers." said Ibiki as he picked up Anthony and Naruto's test.

"Those two are up for a hell of a ride." said Ibiki as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"So, this is where the next test will be..." said Kabuto as he analyzed the surrounding.

"Yeah. This is the training ground we use for the second part of the test." explained Anko.

"So what's the name of it then?" asked Kankuro

"The name is...the Forest of Death!"

"Ha! That don't scare me one bit!" cried Naruto as he grabbed a hold of Anthony's shoulder.

"As long as Anthony is with me. We are unstoppable!" yelled Naruto in confiedence.

"Hehehe...that is what you think." Smiled Anko devilishly.

"Alright to begin this part of the exam each team will be given a certian scroll. A heaven or earth. In order to pass this part of the exam you must have both." explained Anko.

"Once you get them both, you are to head to the temple in the middle of the forest. You will only have five days to do this." Anko broke from her explaining and handed Anthony the first heaven scroll.

"I thought you said that you'd give these in secrecy?" asked Naruto in bewilderment.

"Yeah, i did say that, but i want to see what this kids got." said Anko as she pointed to Anthony and walked away.

"Alright. If you have your scroll you may begin." the gates that were once closed, were now open.

Soon after Anko said go, the teams were no where in sight. The survival of the fittest had begun.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 13

The test had begun. As soon as the gates had dropped the teams that were left scattered in aevery direction.

"So it looks like we need to get the earth scroll." said Sakura as she caught up next to Anthony.

"Yeah, but it is going to be far from easy. Plus we only have about four days to do it." explained Anthony as he stopped on a tree branch that was near by.

"Wait you said we have only four days. Don't we really have five?" asked Sasuke skeptically.

"Listen...the way i see things is, it is going to take awhile to find somebody in this creepy forest. So i figured with yours and Sakura's abilities we would be to track somebody fast." explained Anthony as he looked around the forest.

"Hey...Anthony, what are we going to do to help?" asked Naruto as he stared at Anthony with his big blue eyes.

"Hehe...me and you are going to go...hunting!" cried Anthony as he took off in a dash.

"What the...what's got into him?" thought Naruto as he watched Anthony take off.

"Don't worry, dobe. He'll catch up." said Sasuke as he began to take off as well.

"I hope so..." Naruto saw that Sasuke was gaining ground and decided to follow after him.

* * *

"Come out!" yelled Anthony as he ran a slight circle in the forested area.

"Kukukuku...my, my you are a good one..." said a dark creepy voice in the shadows.

"What do you want?" demanded Anthony as he approached the shadows, only to find a grass ninja standing in the shadow.

"You...you my friend are an extrodinary child. To have a bijuu and the sharingan...simply amazing." said the grass ninja as he slowly approached Anthony.

"How do you know me!" yelled Anthony as he clenched his fist.

"You are very well known among us sannin." said the grass ninja as he put his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Orochimaru..." the name seemed to sting as Anthony said the name.

"Yes. We will meet again..." Orochimaru faded into a tree and left Anthony alone.

* * *

"Okay this is where we will set up camp. Dobe, why don't you make yourself useful and go get some fire wood." ordered Sasuke as he walked over and sat on a log.

"Shut up, teme. I don't see you or Sakura doing anything." Naruto shot back.

"You are right. Sakura get up and help him." grudgingly she got up and walked away with Naruto.

"So...Sakura, you are a girl and all. I was wondering..." Naruto was interruped by Sakura.

"Sorry Naruto, but i don't like you that way." Sakura shot back rather quickly.

"What...no that isn't what i meant. I just thought you could give me tips on talking to girls. That's all..." Naruto hung his head to the ground as he picked up a good sized log and humped on his shoulder.

"Who is she?" asked Sakura slightly curious.

"Hinata..." said Naruto as he turned a couple shades of red.

"Oh...sorry." said Sakura as she picked up a bunch a sticks and a small log.

"That's..." suddenly Sakura's mouth opened wide and she dropped what she was holding.

"Naruto..." but before Sakura could warn Naruto, he'd been kicked across the head.

"Kukukuk...a replacement jutsu...not bad." said the grass ninja.

"Oh yeah! Take that!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his foot down on nothing.

"Huh? Where did he go?" asked Naruto.

"Right here..." suddenly the grass ninja slammed his open hand right into Naruto's gut. The force of the hand slammed Naruto hard into a nearby tree trunk.

"Hehehe...now that the fox brat is out of the way i can finally get..." the grass ninja was soon interrupted by a kunai that landed between his feet.

"So...i leave you guys alone for ten minutes and this is what happens..." said Sasuke as he landed next to Sakura.

"So you must be the Uchiha i have heard so much about..." said the grass ninja as he took off of his hat.

"Yeah. Who are you?" said the Uchiha rather arrogantly.

Vanishing almost instantly, the grass ninja appeared right in front of Sasuke. "I am your worst fear..." whispered the ninja as he licked Sasuke's ear.

"What..." the fear the ninja was creating in Sasuke, was now starting to turn his expression of arrogance into a one of pure terror.

"Get away you monster!" cried Sasuke as he forcefully pushed the ninja away.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend, Sasuke." said the grass ninja with a sick, twisted smile.

"Now calm down and let me explain..." said the grass ninja as he reached to the back of his head and pulled his face off.

"Your face...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" cried Sasuke as he activated his sharingan and jumped up to a tree branch.

"I am here to recruite you..." said Orochimaru as he vanished again.

This time he vanished right behind Sasuke.

"You will make a fine vessel..." Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Sasuke and bit him right in the neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shreiked Sasuke as he dropped out of the tree and landed not to far from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" cried Sakura as she ran over to the two boys.

"Don't worry, young one they will be alright..." said Orochimaru as he appeared in front of Sakura.

"Who are you? What do you want?" questioned Sakura as she started to cry.

"My name is Orochimaru. I was only here to give these boys a nice present..." suddenly Orochimaru sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"Anthony...where are you...?"

"What! Why would he do that to us!" yelled a sound ninja as he watched the whole altercation.

"I don't know...clearly we are just another group of pawns..." said a masked sound ninja.

"Listen, are mission is still the same. Now we just have to kill the Uchiha..." finished the masked man as he started to walk out of the bushes the three were hiding in.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Sakura still sobbing.

"Don't worry we are not here for you..." said the masked sound ninja as he walked closer, with the other two following.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dosu. This here is Zaku and Kin." said the man rather emotionless.

"What do you want. If it's the scroll you are after, i don't have it." cried Sakura.

"No...we are here to kill Sasuke Uchiha..."

"What...NO! I won't let you." cried Sakura as she pulled out a kunai.

"Ha! She thinks that she can take us all? Think again!" laughed the man, Zaku.

"Now move!" said Dosu as he charged at Sakura.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" yelled Lee as he stopped the punch coming at Sakura.

"Huh...Lee! Get out of here! They are alot stronger than you!" yelled Sakura,

"Don't worry! They maybe stronger. But youth will prevail!" yelled Lee as he puched through the ground and pulled up a huge tree trunk and threw it a the sound ninjas.

"Hehe...haven't you realized that physical attacks are no good." said Dosu as he swung his arm towards Lee.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Lee as he felt his ear start to bleed.

"Lee!" screamed Sakura as she watched Lee's body go completely limp.

"Shut up you little..." said Kin as she rushed over and grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"Ughhh..." Sakura winced at the clutch the other female had.

"Hey, Ino don't you think that we should help?" asked Shikamaru in his lazy voice.

"Yeah. I agree. I mean look at how Sakura is being treated." chimed Choji as he munched on his bag of chips.

"You two are crazy! Look how they took down that one kid. Do you guys want to die?" cried Ino before she went back to watching the horrific sight.

"Ughhh...let...me...go!" cried Sakura as she tugged at Kin's grip.

"Give it up! Zaku hurry up and kill this girl already!" yelled Kin as she gripped Sakura's hair tighter.

"MY PLEASUSE..." Zaku was interrupted by a huge wind that blew through the area.

"What was that? Huh...how did you..." KIn stopped as she realized what Sakura had done. Kin was standing there with just a handful of hair.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Anthony in a caring voice.

"Yeah..." Sakura began to break down and cry at the fact that she cut off her own hair.

"Good..." Anthony rose from Sakura and faced the three sound ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" cried Zaku arrogantly.

"I...AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" cried Anthony as he charged the group.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Ha! Ya right, like a kid like you could take me on! Your girlfriend couldn't, so what makes you so sure that you could?" cried Zaku as he released two huge wind blasts from the holes in his hands.

"Ha...told you...you couldn't win even if you tried."

"Really? From the looks of things you are on the losing end..."

"What? How did you..." Zaku was abruptly interrupted by a massive punch to the gut.

"What the hell? Zaku!" cried Kin as she dropped the handfull of hair and ran to his aid.

"I don't think so..."

Anthony had blocked Kin from reaching Zaku. "Get out of my way!" yelled Kin.

"I saw what you did...you had no right to hurt her..." Anthony glared at Kin with such a killer intent that it sent shear terror throughout her body.

"You...you...what are you!" Kin suddenly found herself face to face with Sakura.

"Tell her you are sorry!"

"Go f...ahhhhh!" screamed Kin as Anthony tightened his grip around her arm.

"I refuse, this little girl needed to be taught a lesson!" cried Kin as she tried to loosen the grip.

"Wrong answer..."

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Kin as she recieved a punch from Anthony. Instantly Kin passed out.

"Kin...Zaku...listen i am not hear to..." Anthony then appeared behind Dosu.

"Who did this! Who hurt Sakura!" Anthony cried in rage as he flung Dosu against the trees.

"Good question..." Sasuke rose as black markings began to take over his body.

"Ughhh...good you are finally awake." said Zaku as he got up and charged Sasuke.

"Hehe...fool!"

"What! Now where did he..." Sasuke had appeared behind Zaku. Grabbing Zaku's arms he brought Zaku down to his knees, while he held a tight grip to each arm.

"You sure take pride in your arms...don't you!"

Suddenly a sickening crack came from one of Zaku's arms

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said faintly as she rose.

"SASUKE! LET HIM GO!" yelled Anthony as he ran towards Zaku and Sasuke.

"SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" cried Sasuke.

Suddenly, out of no where Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke...please...stop this!" Sakura began to cry heavily as she tightly gripped on to Sasuke.

Suddenly the marks on his body began to fade and disappear.

"Wha...what just happened?" Ino said in utter disbelief.

"The question is, Ino, what happened to Sasuke and Anthony. I honestly can say that i have never seen them like this." chimmed Choji as he looked at Shikamaru's face.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sat there, without budging. His hands were shaking slightly and sweat began to fall from his forehead.

"Shikamaru? Are you..."

"No. We need to get out of here." calmly Shikamaru got up.

"Sorry for the mishap. Here take this as a trade for our lives." said Dosu as he laid an earth scroll in front of himself.

Instantly Dosu vanished with Zaku and Kin humped over his shoulder.

"Why did you stop me..." Sasuke glared at Anthony for a moment.

"You idiot. You could have killed him!" yelled Anthony as he glared right back.

"Huh? What the hell do you think you are doing?" scolded Sasuke as he watched Anthony walk over to the bushes nearby.

"Hey you three in the bushes come out and you in the tree come down!" Anthony shouted.

"Way to go you two now we are busted!"

"What how is that are fault?"

"Because you two are the boys here and boys are always at fault."

Ino slowly walked out, along with Shikamaru and Choji following.

"You are better than i thought..." Neji, along with Tenten appeared out of the tree.

"Yeah..." Anthony knew better than anyone that it was the bijuu inside of him helping him out.

"Lee!" cried Tenten as she ran over to her teammate.

"Who did this?"

"It was three sound ninja. They were here for Sasuke, but Lee managed to hold them until Anthony got here." Sakura fell to the ground.

"It's ok..." Tenten walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph...it is not alright. If she were any good shinobi, she could have prevented this." Neji looked down at Sakura with eyes of distaste and dislike.

"Shut up. So you may be a "Hyuuga", but that gives you no right to put someone down." Anthony quickly defended Sakura.

"Hehe...believe what you want...Tenten grab Lee and let's get out of here." Neji coldly commanded.

"But what about the scrolls. They have both..."

"Do you think i want to be a laughingstock to the village. Let the weak fight each other..." Neji then vanished.

"Sorry..." Tenten picked Lee up and disappeared.

"So...you guy here to take us out as well..." Sasuke glared coldly at Ino and company.

"No Sasuke-kun...we just came to see if you needed any help."

"Yeah...thanks, but no thanks." Sasuke began to walk away as Anthony stepped in front of him.

"What do you want...dobe." instantly Anthony knocked Sasuke off of his feet, making him land hard on the ground.

"Ughhhh..." Sasuke then fell unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" cried Ino as she ran over to Sasuke's side.

"Well, for one thing he didn't ask if Sakura was alright and secondly he didn't ask if Naruto was ok."

"Oh..." Ino sat there for a minute. Her mind was turning at the fact that Anthony did all this just to protect...Sakura.

"AH HA!"

"What's with the goofy look on your face?" asked Anthony as he stared at Ino.

"Follow me..." Ino quickly vanished into another bush.

"Huh?"

"Oh, would you just hurry up!"

"What's she up to?" Anthony thought as he walked over to the bush.

"So...you like Sakura, don't ya." Ino had pretty much hit the nose dead center.

"Y...eah. So...what." Anthony said as he turned a shade of red.

"Well...the fact that you like her..." Ino was then stopped by Anthony.

"No...she can't know."

"But why?" Ino's cheerful face faded.

"The way things are going for me...i'd be more of a heartache..." Anthony then disappeared out of the bushes.

"What did he mean...heartache?" Ino thought to herself as she exited the bush.

* * *

**Three days later.**

"Ughhh..." Naruto jumped through the trees, keeping toe to toe with Anthony.

"So how are you feelin' bro?"

"Oh...i'd say a lot better." Naruto remarked as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hey guys! I think i can see the temple." Sakura cried as they approached closer to their destination.

"Wow...why does it seem like it is so far away?" Naruto noticed a tree branch that they had passed five times already.

"Genjutsu..." Anthony stopped and landed on the ground.

"What how can you be sure?" asked Sakura as she looked around the area.

"Kabuto..."

"Well, your senses are off the chart, my friend." Kabuto appeared out of the bushes.

"Are you doing this?"

"Nope. Not me. I ultimately suck at genjutsu..."

Instantly in a flash, Anthony disappeared.

"His speed..." Kabuto thought as he watched Anthony vanish.

"AHHHHH! Where did you...no wait...STOP!"

Instantly Anthony came back with two guy humped over his shoulders.

"These were the guys holding the Genjutsu..." Anthony looked up.

"What...how did you get those eyes?" asked Kabuto cautiously.

"What...oh the sharingan? Yeah, i am not to sure..." Anthony put his hand on his chin and pondered it.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Well...anyways let's just get to the tower." Kabuto jumped and disappeared.

Far away, somebody was watching them. "Kukukuku...yes...if i can get my hands on those two...my immortality jutsu will sure to be complete."

"I will have you Sasuke! Anthony!" cried Orochimaru as he faded into the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO

* * *

Chapter 15

"Hey before we go in the doors can i say something?" asked Sakura as she stopped as the group kept walking towards the door.

"What is it? Are you worried that you can't go on?"

The question hit Sakura rather hard.

"Anthony...is it true? Did you really..." Sakura paused. The fact that anyone would do that just to protect her. Could Anthony really be the one she would end up with. She was confused, was she starting to fall for a boy she thought as an idiot.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You are my friend. That's what friends are for." Anthony slowly walked away from Sakura.

"Hey Naruto. You ready to get this underway?" shouted Anthony as he slapped Naruto in the back.

"Hell yeah! Me and you are going to wipe the floor with these guys!"

"Hehe...maybe Sasuke..." the thought soon left Sakura as she approached the group, which was now standing in front of the temple doors.

"Looks like this is so long." said Kabuto as he pushed on the doors in front of him.

"Yeah...good luck."

"Good luck to you, too."

Kabuto vanished right behind the door.

"Hey dobe...just don't get yourself killed..."

Sasuke was now staring at Naruto with a slight killer intent.

"Hey...let's just go."

Shortly after team 7 entered through the doors.

"Hey bro, can we now open up the scrolls?"

"Yeah. We are at the temple now. Let's do it."

Anthony sat the scrolls on the ground. Slowly and carefully he unrolled each one, to reveal the conrents inside.

"They're blank..."

"Hey Anthony why are they blank? Is it a trick?" Naruto walked closer to Anthony, who was still staring at the two scrolls.

"No. They're blood summoning scrolls."

"Blood summoning?"

"Yeah." Anthony then took out a kunai and cut himself right on the arm.

"What the...why did you cut yourself?" asked Sakura as she ran over Anthony.

"Just watch."

Anthony took the blood from his arm and wiped a huge smear of blood across each one of them.

POOF!

"Hello...Iruka-sensei."

"Hello, Anthony. You look well."

"Well...i did just cut myself..."

"You were always a wreckless one." Iruka smiled at the boy.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto squealed as he tackled his former sensei.

"Yes, it's good to see you all." said Iruka as he brushed the overactive blonde off of him.

"So are you here to watch me and Anthony kick butt?"

"No, i am just here to congratulate you guys for passing the second test. Now i can't stay long, but i just wanted to tell you how proud i am of each of you." Iruka's image began to fade.

"Good luck..." Iruka was completely gone.

"Wow. I can't wait to see him officially." Naruto slowly walked over to Anthony.

"Hey, Naruto can we talk for a minute?"

Naruto squatted down next to Anthony.

"What's up.?"

"Do you see my arm?" Anthony pointed down to his arm.

"What about it? Wait it is healed, already?" Naruto shot up from his shock.

"What's going on?" Sakura ran over to Naruto.

"Oh...it's nothing."

The four soon regained there focus and headed to another set of doors.

"How much longer?" asked Naruto as he trailed the group.

"Not much longer, though i do have to say that this is a pretty long stairway." Anthony commented.

"Just suck it up, dobe." said Sasuke as he slowed down his pace.

"Shut it, teme!"

Unaffected by the comment, Sasuke just smirked and kept walking.

"Were here..." slowly Anthony walked through the last set of doors.

"About time."

"Welcome!" cried the Hokage as team 7 stepped through the door.

"We have been waiting for you."

Looking around, Sakura, could see that Ino and here team, along with Kabuto and his team, the sand ninja, Team Gai, Hinata's team, and the three sound ninjas

"Look's like we were the last one's." commented Sakura as she leaned over Anthony's shoulder.

"Yeah. Oh well, at least we made it."

"All right now that everybody is here we will start the preliminary rounds for the third an final part of the exams." said a jounin as he stepped before the teams.

"Now we will divide you guys into matches. They will be randomly picked matches, so be prepared to fight a member of your own team."

"Ahem! Is there any possible way that i could forfiet?" Kabuto asked nervously.

"Well...i guess. If there is anybody else please leave."

Kabuto was the only one to walk away.

"Now for the first match...Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Please clear the middle for the match."

"Wow...i can't wait to see Sasuke-kun in action." Ino squealed as she left the floor.

"Whatever...this is going to be troublesome..." sighed Shikamaru.

"Hehe...they seem to have a lot of faith in you, kid." taunted Yoroi.

"Shut up. I don't care about them anyways." whispered Sasuke as he formed a stance.

"Begin!"

"With pleasure!" Yoroi darted straight at Sasuke.

"You think that is going to work? Ha! You are more stupid than i thought.

Instantly Sasuke vanished, bringing Yoroi to a complete halt.

"So you can move fast...but not fast enough!" Yoroi suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the throat.

"Ah!" Sasuke began to become enraged. As he felt the anger rise he could feel the curse mark slowly start to react.

"Ughhh...i have to end this soon or everyone is going to see the mark." Sasuke said to himself silently.

"Ha! You don't stand a chance..." suddenly Sasuke punched Yoroi in the gut, setting himself free.

"Take this!" Sasuke kicked Yoroi into the sky and began a series of punches and kicks.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed Yoroi hard into the ground.

"Ugh..." Kakashi walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey...come with me..." Kakashi along with Sasuke then disappeared.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha." yelled the jounin.

"Wow! Did you see how he did that?" cried Ino.

"Yeah..." Anthony watched as Sasuke and Kakashi left the area.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura as she noticed Anthony's slight trance.

"Nothing."

"All right the next match is...Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame."

"Hey, Zaku...be careful." instructed Dosu.

"Yeah, yeah. I can take care of myself." Zaku jumped over the railing onto the floor below.

"So...you are my opponent, huh?"

"Begin!"

"Well take this..." Zaku suddenly shot out a huge burst of wind from his good hand.

"HA! You never stood a chance."

"Never judge you opponent by size or looks..." Shino appeared right behind him.

"What? How do you dodge that..."

"Take THIS!"

Enraged Zaku shot out another huge blast behind his back.

"Once again you shouldn't judge your opponent based on skill."

"Fine if one arm won't do then how about TWO!" Zaku released his other arm from the sling and shot two big blast towards Shino.

"Had enough?"

"No. Thanks to my bugs, you have lost." said Shino in a monotone voice.

"Ha, you and those bugs haven't even touched me!"

"Foolish..."

"HAHAHA! DIE!" Zaku cried crazily as he tried blasting Shino.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Zaku as his arms were blasted off.

"MY...ARMS!"

"I warned you about my bugs didn't I?"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?" Zaku cried furiously

"Well it happened when i appeared directly behind you. I managed to sneek a queen in you arm. Now if you know anything about a queen and it's colony. Wherever the queen goes the colony follows." explained Shino.

"Winner is Shino Aburame!" the jounin cried as Shino left the floor.

"The next match is...Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro!"

"Hehe...my turn..." Kankuro jumped over the ledge and railing.

"So you are my opponent...let's get this started, shall we."

"Yes! Let's go."

After the jounin said start, Kankuro and Misumi charged after each other.

"Hehe...you know that you should learn from your teammates match." taunted Kankuro as he flipped over Misumi.

"Don't worry, i won't make the same mistake." said Misumi as he grabbed onto Kankuro's arm.

"Ugh...what the..." suddenly as soon as Misumi caught Kankuro, he began to wrap himself, like a snake, around Kankuro.

"I warned you...now you die."

CRACK!

"Did...he...just..." the realization hit the room harder than a meteor.

"Ha...he's finished."

"Not quite...it's my turn." suddenly Kankuro's head turned a 180.

"What...Aghhhh!"

The match was ended, due to the fact that Kankuro used a puppet to kill his opponent.

"The winner is Kankuro!"

"Now for the next match...Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno."

"What! I don't...I can't do this." Sakura grabbed the rail in frustration.

Encouragingly, Anthony walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you can do it, i know you can! Now go get her!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Do you really think so?" Sakura blushed as Anthony put his shoulder on her hand.

"Yeah...i just know that you will do great!"

"Hell yeah! Anthony's right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto added.

"All right...here i go!" Sakura jumped over the rail and faced Ino.

"So...this is where we finally settle this, huh?" Ino shot Sakura a look of hurt.

For many years Sakura and Ino has had some bad blood between them...Sasuke.

"Look...i know that you like Sasuke..."

"Shut up, forehead! You think you are so superior! Just hurry up and lose!" Ino cried as she took a fighting stance.

"Well...if that's the way you want it. But don't think i am going to go down so easy." Sakura smirked.

"Neither will I!" cried Ino as she made the first charge.

"HA!" Sakura quickly brought a fist to Ino's chest.

"Aghhh...pinky that hurt!" Ino cried as she grabbed her stomach. "I thought you were just kidding."

"No Ino. I'm very serious. Here i always thought you better than me, but now i can see the truth...i don't really love Sasuke like i thought i did...no i am positive. There is somebody else that is important to me now and i'm going to prove to him that i am strong!"

Swiftly, Sakura ran at Ino and threw a kick to her head. Barely escaping the kick, Ino jumped a few feet away from Sakura.

"Well...it's Anthony, isn't it." Ino hit the nail in the head.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Let's just say that...a little birdie told me."

"Well...i thought that you should know that Sasuke is a free agent..."

"Look, forehead...i honestly..." Ino was soon stopped by a punch to the mouth.

"Enough...this has to end..." Sakura began to walk over to Ino.

"Ugh...what the? How did you..." Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Simple forehead. While you punched me, i managed to pull off my mind switching jutsu." Ino laughed as she pulled Sakura to a complete stop.

"Now i am going to make you lose. All i have to do is make you raise your hand and forfiet."

"No...i have to go on...i have to prove myself..."

"Don't worry. You'll do great. I know you can do it." Anthony's voice chimed through Sakura's head.

"Yeah. Let's show that Ino, what we can really do!" cried Inner Sakura's voice.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Sakura cried as she began to force Ino out of her mind.

"Wha..." Ino was instantly shot back to her lifeless body.

"I told you Ino...I won't lose!"

"Well...let's end this then..." Ino shot up and charged at Sakura. Sakura did the same towards Ino.

SMACK!

Ino and Sakura landed flat on the ground. Each had connected with their punches. Sadly it knocked them both out cold.

"The match is decided as a...double elimination!" the Jounin cried as he motioned for the respected sensei to come pick up their student.

"Hey Kakashi..." Asuma paused for a moment. "...great student you got there."

"Yeah. You too."

"All right the fifth match is...Temari and Tenten." The two jumped in front of the Jounin.

"Begin."

"Ok...this will be over before you know it." Temari grinned at her opponent.

"I don't think so...Rising Twin Dragon Style!" Tenten roared as she jumped into the sky.

"It's...over." as quickly as Tenten jumped into the air, Temari swiped open her fan and threw a huge gust of wind at Tenten.

"AHHHH!" cried Tenten as she was cut down to size, landing on the tip of the closed fan.

"Ha. Told ya so." Temari then slung Tenten across the battle ground.

"Tenten!" Lee screamed as he caught her.

"Is she all right?" Anthony asked as he jumped down and ran over to Lee's side.

"I don't know...she seems pretty beat up." tears began to form in his eyes as the medics took her away.

"Anthony...you are the most youthful person i have ever met." cried Lee as he extended his left fist towards Anthony.

"You and me...one day we will fight the most youthful fight!"

"Yeah! I will plan on it!" Anthony connected his right fist with Lee's.

"Now for the sixth match...huh? Did you say..." the jounin was interrupted by Anko.

"Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi."

"Troublesome...why me?"

"Kin, be careful..." Dosu shot Kin a look of concern.

"Yeah...how good could this kid possibly be?"

"All right, begin." the Jounin instructed as he jumped away from the two.

"Huh...why do they always pair me with girls..." Shikamaru thought as he stared at Kin.

"So are you going to make a move or are you going to just stand there." Kin asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"Nah. Ladies first..." Shikamaru shot back in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

"So...Ino how did you know?"

"Know about what?

"How did you know that i didn't like Sasuke anymore."

"Well...because i myself have realized something...he is really emo." Ino shot a smirk at Sakura.

"Now the question is, are you going to tell him?" Ino tilted her head as she asked Sakura the question.

"No...i can't right now. Now would be the crappiest time to tell him."

"Why is that? You have to tell him sometime or it might be to late." Ino had a point, but for some reason Sakura couldn't pull herself to tell Anthony how she felt..

"Ino...do you like him, too?" Sakura's face fell to the ground as the question escaped her mouth.

"Huh...no. I won't do that to my best friend again." Ino smiled gently.

"You mean it?" Sakura began to tear up.

"Yeah. What are friends for?"

"Ino..." Sakura paused

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ughhhhh!" Kin cried as she slammed her head against the wall, ultimately knocking her out cold.

"Winner is Shikamaru Nara!"

"Hehe...that was troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he left the floor, to join his teammates.

"Great job, Shikamaru!" squealed Ino as Shikamaru walked over next to her.

"Yeah, good job." Choji added.

"Now for the next match...it appears to be a four on four match. Anthony Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru."

"What, Kakashi-sensei is this sort of match allowed?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"Well, the proctor did say it was four on four." Kakashi just stared at the Uzumaki brothers.

"HELL YEAH! It's finally our turn!" Anthony and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Ha! We hit the lottery." Kiba cried as he jumped from the railing onto the ground below.

"Come on. We can take them together!" cried Anthony as he jumped over the railing.

"Hell yeah, we can!" Naruto yelled as he joined Anthony.

"All right. Are each of you ready? If so...Begin!"

"All right Akamaru, just like we practiced." Kiba said as he set Akamaru on the ground next to him.

"Hey, Naruto, remember the techinique we learned together?"

"Yeah. What about it?

"Don't worry about it. Just look for the signs." Instructed Anthony just before he swiftly charged at Kiba.

"Gotcha!"

"Ha. It's going to take awhole lot more than a couple of slackers to take me down!" cried Kiba as he summersalted behind the two boys.

"Damn...he's fast. Time to use my techinque." Anthony quickly made five hand signs, before he slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" Anthony was soon revealed with a wolf standing next to him.

"Wait...Kakashi-sensei, when did he learn how to do that?"

"I don't know, but the last person i saw do that..." Kakashi stopped and looked at Sakura and the others who were staring at him in disbelief.

"HA! It doesn't matter. A thousand wolves could be summoned, but i will still beat you guys!" Kiba cried as he charged after Naruto.

"Naruto!" cried Anthony as he nodded towards Naruto.

"Gotcha." instantly Naruto put up a hand sign and created a clone of himself.

"Now! Lightning style: Thunder Fang Jutsu!" Anthony cried as he charged towards Naruto and Kiba.

"What..."

SMACK!

Anthony with his electrified punch sent Naruto, Naruto's clone, and Kiba flying straight into a nearby wall.

"My god...how did that boy get so strong." Kakashi cried mentally as he watched the smoke clear.

"Hehe...not bad Inuzaka. Pulling a substitution jutsu right before contact." Anthony smirked

"Not bad yourself, but it's over!" Kiba cried as he made a series of hand signs.

"Beast transformation!"

"Bark Bark! (Human transformation!)"

Suddenly Kiba began to walk on all fours and Akamaru changed in to a form of Kiba.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah. I am fine. Though it was really close this time." Naruto chuckled and scratched his head.

"Now! Piercing Fang!" cried Kiba as him and Akamaru swirled in a vortex towards the boys.

"Now! Do it now Naruto!" Anthony cried as he motioned the wolf over to his side.

BOOM!

A huge explosion occurred as the four made direct contact.

"Ha! I told you, you would lose...huh?" Kiba cried in shock.

"What? Why are there four Kiba?" Ino asked in a shocked tone.

"Take this!" Kiba cried as he slugged the nearby Kiba.

Poof. The clone Kiba hit revealed to be Akamaru.

"Huh...you'll pay for that!"

Kiba slugged another one of the Kiba clones, only to reveal another Akamaru.

"What the hell is going on!" Kiba cried as he finally took out the last Kiba clone.

"Ha you feel for it!"

Suddenly Anthony, Naruto, and the summoned wolf apeared from the ground.

"You guys..."

Poof. Each clone disappeared as the real Akamaru revealed.

"Now let's end this!" cried Naruto as he rushed towards the distracted Inuzuka.

"Ughhhh!" Kiba cried as he shot upwards.

"NA-"

"RU-"

"TO."

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

With that Kiba was shot towards the ground, face first, only to be caught by Anthony.

"Don't you think you over did it just a little bit?" asked Anthony smiling.

"Nah." Naruto shot back a sly fox's grin.

"The winner's are Anthony Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Holy crap! Did you guys just see what i..." Ino turned around to her team and Asuma.

"Yeah. Those boys have really grown up." Asuma smiled as he watched the boys jump up to greet everyone.

"Maybe my dad was right? They might just be the ones...to go all the way."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED

* * *

Chapter 17

"All right the next match will be...Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga." the instructor said as he motioned for the two to come forward.

"Crap. This isn't good." Kurenai thought as she looked at Hinata.

"Come weakling. It's time to teach a member of the main house a lesson." Neji said as he jumped to where the proctor was.

"Na...ruto..." Hinata studdered as she left to fight Neji.

"Come on Hinata!"

Shock ran over Hinata as she heard Naruto and Anthony yell her name.

"Come on you can win this!" Naruto cried, practically falling over the railing.

"Shut up, you worthless nobodies." Neji said as he looked towards Naruto and Anthony.

"Huh? You want to repeat that or should i come down there and shove me fist up your a..." Naruto was interrupted by Anthony.

"Naruto...don't worry Hinata will do that for you." Anthony smirked as he turned and stared Neji back in the eyes.

"Now if that is all, begin the match." the proctor stepped away from the two Hyuuga.

"So...you think you can beat me. Well think again...fate has designed it for you to be beat by me." Neji formed a stance.

"I...I know I can!" Hinata went from a nervous disposition to a very strong confiedent attitude.

"We shall she...Byakugan!"

Neji rushed towards Hinata with an open palm. Trying to hit Hinata, Neji barraged Hinata constantly.

"My turn...Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes changed as Neji did.

"Hmmm...you are still to weak to see the truth."

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed in pain as Neji hit her in the chest with his open fist.

"Take this..." Neji then slammed two fingers into Hinata's arm and then pulled back her sleeve.

As Neji pulled back her sleeve he revealed tiny black dots on Hinata's arm.

"Like i said...fate has designed your defeat...HYA!" Neji screamed as he landed the last blow to Hinata's chest.

Coldly he walked away as Hinata's body fell into a lifeless slump.

"HINATA!" Naruto cried as he jumped down to see if she was alright.

As Naruto got to Hinata, he cradled her in his arms. "Come on you are going to be alright!"

"Naruto...cough...I hope i made you..." Hinata soon passed out.

"Her heart, it's going into cardiac arrest!" Kurenai snapped as she called for the medics.

"Don't worry...she is going to be alright." Kurenai assured Naruto as she left with the medics.

"Neji...I'LL KILL YOU!" cried Naruto as he charged Neji.

"Naruto!" Anthony raced in front of Naruto, whose eyes were now red.

"GET...OUT...OF...MY...WAY!" Naruto fought Anthony, trying to shove him out of the way.

"You have to STOP!" as Anthony said this the ground and the room shook a little bit, alerting the hokage and the surrounding jounin.

"Hokage-sama, what are your orders?"

"Let, Anthony handle this..." the old man said as his eye trailed back to Anthony and Naruto.

"You don't understand...he hurt Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he charged Anthony to get to Neji.

"Then you leave me no choice..." Anthony paused and formed a few hand sign. "Sleeping fist Jutsu!"

Anthony slammed a chakra cover fist right into Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto flying into a nearby wall.

"Wow. Sakura did you just see that?" Ino pointed to Anthony in disbelief

"Neji..." Anthony slowly walked over to the Hyuuga boy.

"Pray to god you don't face me or Naruto...because if you do..." Anthony looked up, revealing his sharingan, he caused Neji to fall to his knees.

"Ugh." Anthony then passed out for the chakra exhaustion.

"Anthony!" Sakura and Ino cried as they jumped down to help him.

* * *

"Anthony...wake up..." Anthony could hear Sakura's voice calling him.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"Well, Naruto flipped out and you stopped him from hurting Neji, then you passed out." Sakura explained.

"Did i miss anything?"

"Well...yeah you missed the brutal fight between Lee and the sand guy with the gourd."

"What! Did Lee win? Did he lose?" Anthony questioned concerningly.

"He...he lost." a sad face krept over Sakura's face.

"Is he okay?"

"No...the guy he faced broke a leg and one of his arms." Sakura began to tear.

"Hey, don't cry. Lee is a fighter. He'll go on, i just know it."

"So, is that all i missed?"

"No. You missed Choji get his butt handed to him by that sound guy from the forest."

"Well..."

"Hey, Anthony. How are you doing." Ino walked over and sat next to Sakura.

"Well...i feel like a building just fell on me, to be honest, but besides that i feel great!" Anthony shot a smile towards the two girls.

"Ok...oh you better get down there. They are announcing the third part of the test!" Ino cried as she suddenly remembered why she went over there.

"Oh. Wait!" Anthony cried as he jumped down in front of the other finalists.

"Great job to all of you. Whether you won or lost, i am proud of you all." the Hokage said as he stepped forward.

"Now that the preliminaries are over, we can announce that you have one month before the third part of the exam."

"Hey, Anthony. How are you feeling." Naruto walked over with a cheery attitude.

"Oh...i think i will manage." Anthony shot a thumbs up towards his brother.

"Look...i am really sorry i flipped out on you." Naruto said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about. What are brothers for." Anthony patted Naruto's back as he walked towards the crowd in front of the hokage.

"Now before you are dismissed, i want you to take a number from this box." intructed the Hokage as he made Anko walk around a box.

"Hey i got one!" Naruto said as he flagged his number around.

Soon everyone was handed a number and each person said the number they got.

"All right here's the line up." Ibiki held up the clipboard he was writing on. The line-up read like this

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame

Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara

Dosu Kinuta vs. Anthony Uzumaki

Once all of the kids read it they slow began to leave.

"So, Naruto...looks like you are going to get your wish." Anthony gently slapped Naruto in the back.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey! I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will train us." Naruto asked Anthony as they walked through the hospital wing looking for Sasuke's room.

"Highly doubtful."

"Well...hey there he is."

Naruto ran over to Kakashi to ask the question.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can i ask you a huge favor?"

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi already knew the question and the anwser.

"Can you train me and Anthony for the third part of the exam? Please!" Naruto begged

"I am sorry Naruto. But i am a little busy at the moment." Kakashi brushed the question off.

"All right...here i know a person that can help you." Kakashi walked over to a man with glasses.

"Hey. What can i do for you Hatake?" asked the man with glasses.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a couple of students under you wings?"

"Sure, who are...you guys!" yelled the man with glasses as he pointed towards the two boys.

"Oh, so you three know each other, perfect." Kakashi walked away, leaving the three in an awkward moment.

"So you two want to train under the great Ebisu, huh? Well let's see what you got?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A chase. If i can catch you both, i won't teach you a thing. But if you manage to escape me i will teach you what i know." Ebisu adjusted his glasses.

"You're on!" the boys yelled as they scattered in different directions.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 18

"So do you really think he's good enough to catch us?" Naruto asked Anthony as they ran along the rooftops.

"Well...damn."

Anthony stopped in his tracks as Naruto slammed right into Konohamaru.

"Hey watch...oh Naruto, Anthony. What are you guys up to?"

"Well, we were sort of running from Ebisu." Anthony said as he looked around.

"Yeah. He was really weird. I'm glad i'm in the academy now."

"Well i am sorry i didn't fit your standards."

Ebisu suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later..." Konohamaru tried escaping only to be stopped by a clone of Ebisu.

"Oh no. You three are going to come with me!" Ebisu grabbed each boy by the collar and pulled them along.

"CRAP!"

* * *

"Hey! How did i get pulled into this mess?" cried Konohamaru as he sat next to Anthony complaining about the situation.

"Well...you three need to learn some very important things...MANNERS!" Ebisu cried out as he clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Now that we have meditated, let's start with a basic exercise...walking on water." Eibsu stated as he walked over to a hot spring pool that was nearby.

"Hey, are you half crazy?" Naruto yelled as he watched the water boil.

"Well, maybe...but i thought with the water the way it was, it would give you an incentive not to fall in the water." Ebisu grinned evily.

"Well...i guess." Anthony and Konohamaru shrugged at Ebisu's grin.

"All right. Naruto let's start with you." Ebisu pointed and motioned for Naruto to come closer to the hot spring.

"Now gather some chakra to your feet and step on to the water."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to mold some chakra into his feet.

"All right here i...AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell in to the hot spring.

"Hmph! Look it is a simple task. Gather the chakra to your feet!" Ebisu scolded as he stepped on to the boiling water.

"Hey...that...water...is...hot!" Naruto cursed as he heavily panted.

"Hey, Ebisu-sensei!" Naruto yelled at his weird sensei.

"What is...WHAAAAAAAA!" Ebisu flew backwards as he looked at a beautiful, naked women.

"Naruto, i think you might have overdone it." Anthony walked over and pulled Ebisu out of the hot spring.

"Sorry, but he needed to shut up." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hey, Naruto can you teach me that move?" Konohamaru pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh...maybe later. Anthony look at that!" Naruto pointed at a man in the bushes.

"Oh. Looks like we got ourselves a pervert." Anthony slowly walked over to the man.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!"

In a poof of smoke the white haired man disappeared.

"Wha...?" Anthony looked in the bush, but found nothing.

Suddenly a huge frog appeared behind Anthony and spit it's tongue towards Anthony.

"What the...what do you think you are doing?" Naruto yelled as he ran over to Anthony.

"Hehe...STUPID BRATS! I AM THE GREAT TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA! YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" The elderly white man jumped off the back of the toad and faced the two boys.

"Ok...weirdo. What did you think you were doing when you were peeking through the bushes?" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"Well...i was doing some...research." Jiraiya studdard his sentence.

Suddenly Ebisu appeared in front of Anthony and Naruto.

"Forgive us, sir. We will be leaving now." Ebisu turned around to the boys and pointed towards the exit.

"Hey, no harm done. Tell you what, for compensation, go get me some sake." Jiraiya pointed in a different direction, away from the boys.

"Yes sir!" Ebisu darted away.

"Man, this is a drag. Who are we going to get to train us?" Naruto whined

"Well...we could maybe have Anko train us?"

"Uhhh...nah. I am not one to play with snake."

"Well...maybe old man Sarutobi can train us?" Anthony was soon stopped by another poof of smoke.

"Well...you two are looking for a master, are you?" Jiraiya stood in front of the two boys.

"Yeah...that's the plan." Anthony sarcastically shot back.

"Well, today is your lucky day! I, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, will train you two!" Jiraiya shot a goofy smile towards the two boys.

"Uhhh...ok. Why?" Naruto looked at Anthony skeptically.

"Hehe...just follow me." Jiraiya slowly started to walk away from the two boys.

"All right. Now i want you guys to show me what you got." Jiraiya pointed towards the lake.

"Huh? Wait i can't walk on water. Everytime i try i fall." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"Well then show me what you got." Jiraiya pointed towards Anthony.

"Gotcha." Anthony started to gather the chakra needed to walk on teh river.

"Is that good?"

"Yeah. That's great. Who taught you?" Jiraiya asked awkwardly.

"Long story..." Anthony cut Jiraiya off.

"Oh. Ok let's get back to you, uh, what you guys names?" Jiraiya slapped himself mentally.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"And my name is Anthony Uzumaki."

Shock crept over his face as he looked at the two boys.

"Uhhh...what's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing, nothing." Jiraiya swept the thought off.

"So, Naruto, let's try it again."

Naruto, once again, gathered the required amonut of chakra and stepped on the water.

SPLASH!

"UGHHHH! Why can't i do this?" Naruto scolded as he climbed out of the water.

"Hmmm...hey, Naruto, why don't you take your clothes off for a second?"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Look just do it. It will help you gather chakra faster." Jiraiya lied.

"Really? All right lets do it!" Naruto soon ripped everything off except his boxers.

"So, close you eyes and gather your chakra."

Naruto began to gather his chakra. As soon as he started a huge black seal appeared on his stomach.

"Hm...who would put a odd seal on top of a even?" Jiraiya thought to himself as he examined.

"All right, hold still..." Jiraiya's right hand finger tips began to glow with flames on them. "Five prong seal release!"

"Wha...?" Anthony stared at the sage for a moment.

"What did you do?"

"I helped your friend regain himself. Now who are you honestly." Jiraiya turned around and faced Anthony.

"What do you mean? I am Naruto's brother." Jiraiya looked at Anthony skeptically.

"No. You are not. Tell me the truth."

"No! Tell ME the truth!" Anthony yelled

"Oh. You want a fight, huh. Well i guess i could oblige." Jiraiya pulled out five kunai and threw them at Anthony.

In a flash, Anthony made a few hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" A cloud of smoke formed around Anthony.

"Hmmm...a wolf..." Jiraiya smirked as the cloud disappeared to reveal an eight tailed, grey wolf surrounding Anthony.

"Thank you, Akuzu." Anthony said as he patted the horse-like wolf on the head.

"**No problem. That's what my dad designed me to do**." The wolf sat next to Anthony obediently.

"So, you can already summon, huh?

"Minato...what did you do?" Jiraiya thought to himself as he faced Anthony once more.

"What else can you do?" Jiraiya slowly walked over to Anthony and Akuzu.

"Well...i know the shadow clone, transformation, summon, and water dragon jutsu."

"Ok...what is your element affinity? Water? Wind? Fire?"

"I am not really sure..." Anthony trailed and looked at the wolf.

"I should let you go, huh?" Anthony spoke to Akuzu.

"**Nah. My dad doesn't care. He once let me go missing for a week. He knows i can handle myself**."

"Hmmm...who is your father?" Jiraiya asked in curiosity.

"**Well...should i tell him**?" Akuzu turned to Anthony.

"No...I'll tell him." Anthony suddenly rose his head to face Jiraiya.

"Tell me what." Jiraiya's ears poked up.

"You know about the fox in Naruto, correct?" the question left Jiraiya in a slight stupor.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with you?"

"I am the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Wolf. The wolf was sealed in me the time the fox was sealed in Naruto."

"That still doesn't explain why you have the same last name as Naruto." Jiraiya seemed shocked and unconvinced at Anthony's statement.

Seeing Jiraiya's doubt, Anthony decided to show him first hand.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya resisted alittle bit.

"Just hold still."

Soon Jiraiya found himself in a dark cellar-like room with a wolf sitting in front of him.

"**So you are Jiraiya**." Fenrir broke the silence.

"Yeah. Are you the nine tailed wolf?"

"**Yes. My name is Fenrir. I currently embody Anthony**."

"Why did you bring me here? Jiraiya asked.

"**To show you my intentions**."

"Intentions?"

"**Yes. You see i can sense the fox awakening. Soon he will be able to talk to Naruto**."

"So. What concern is it of yours?"

"**That fox is my brother**."

The sentence hit Jiraiya rather hard.

"**Now, my request is that you help these boys. Help Anthony protect Naruto**."

The room began to fade and Jiraiya appeared back in front of Anthony.

"So...do you believe me now?" Anthony stared deep into Jiraiya's eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Good. Now i and my brother have to go. Catch you later. Akuzu grab Naruto." Anthony instructed as he began to walk away.

"Yeah...later." Jiraiya watched the two boys walk away.

"Well it looks like i got alot of work ahead of me...Minato."


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE SUBJECT!

* * *

Chapter 19

"So you finally have returned..." Ebisu took a long sigh before he faced the white haired man, Jiraiya.

"Yeah. Just for business. Then i will be on my way."

"Why. Why did you leave all those years. Why did you leave Naruto here?" Ebisu grabbed Jiraiya's collar.

"I did what i thought would be best for Naruto."

"Also, did you know about his brother?" Ebisu hit a sensitive subject.

"Listen...Anthony is not really an Uzumaki."

Ebisu let go of Jiraiya in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see Fugaku not only had Itachi and Sasuke. Secretly he beared another son."

Jiraiya paused as he began to choke up.

"Anthony was never supposed to be. He was a 'mistake' to the Uchiha clan."

"Yeah. But still doesn't explain the tie to Naruto." Ebisu became more interested at what Jiraiya was saying.

"Fugaku was a good friend to the fourth, so he decided to give Anthony up for adoption."

The words finally began to sink in Ebisu's head.

"Is it true about the Nine-tailed Wolf?"

"Yeah."

"So...how did the wolf come into play?" Ebisu asked his final question.

"At the time of the attack...the wolf was there to help control the fox. But after the fox was sealed the wolf requested to be sealed too." Jiraiya explained.

"Why?"

"Because he was veiwed as a monster."

The words cut Ebisu across the face.

"Who did the sealing?"

"To this day we still don't know." Jiraiya lied. "All we know is that one day the child appeared at the Hokage's office and was left alone." Jiraiya turned as he finally faced Ebisu face to face.

"Now, I relieve you of your sensei duties. I want to take both boys under my wings. Teach them what i know. Make up for all that i have missed through the years." Jiraiya began to tear up.

"All right." Ebisu soon jumped from the building they were standing on.

"I just hope that they can forgive me." Jiraiya said as he sat there staring off into the dark of the night.

* * *

**The Next day.**

"So where did that pervy sage tell us to meet him?" Naruto stormed around Anthony.

"He told me yesterday to meet him right here."

"Then where is he?"

Naruto impatientness was beginning to annoy Anthony just a little bit.

"Tell you what, why don't we go and look for him."

"That would take forever. Besides here he comes." Naruto pointed behind Anthony.

"About time." Anthony shot a mean look at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah. I get side tracked easy."

"Are you going to teach us anything or what?" Naruto once again began to show his impatient side.

"Yeah. Now listen. I am going to teach you how to summon frogs."

"Frogs!" Naruto jumped up and childlishly ran over to Jiraiya

"Well, toads, to be exact." Jiraiya corrected Naruto's and his mistake.

"Doesn't that sound exciting, Anthony. We are going to get to do summoning." Naruto said as he shot his fist outward.

"Actually, you are going to learn. I already have a summoning contract with Fenrir and the wolves."

"Huh. So you aren't going to learn the same thing as me." Naruto's face fell as he began to realize the facts.

"Don't worry though. I'll be here every step of the way." Anthony shot a thumbs up towards Naruto.

"All right if you guys are done skrewing around, I would like to talk to you both about your second chakras."

"Second chakras?" Naruto became confused at what Jiraiya said.

"Yeah. Have you ever noticed a strange sensation when you run out of chakra?"

"Well..." Naruto hesitated.

"Yes." Anthony took the conversation over.

"I have noticed when me and Naruto are exhausted, a different color chakra begins to come out."

"Have you mastered using it?" Jiraiya pumped Anthony for more info.

"No...to be honest i have only seen myself and Naruto do it once." Anthony stated very plainly.

"Nobody else?"

"Actually there was a friend named Haku who saw us." Anthony suddenly remembered.

"Really. Well then, if you are going to learn summoning, you are going to have to learn to use the other chakra." Jiraiya pointed to river.

"Now, Naruto, i want you to do what we were doing yesterday."

"You want me to try to walk on the water again?"

Slowly, but skeptically, Naruto rose and walked over to the river as instructed. As Naruto began to gather chakra, Anthony decided to do the exercise as well and joined Naruto's side.

"All right. Now i want you to step on the water." Naruto gave Jiraiya a slight shrug.

Slowly Naruto and Anthony stepped on to the water.

"Whoa. Look! I'm doing it. I'm doing it!" Naruto began to jump around in excitement.

"Yeah. You did it." Anthony shot another thumbs up towards his excited brother.

"Great. Now in order to awaken your other chakra, i am going to need you to wear down and exhaust your other chakra. In order to do that i want you to..." Jiraiya put his hand on his chin. "How about a quick spar with your brother, Naruto."

"Uh, sure. If that's okay with you?" Naruto turned to Anthony.

"Sure. Why not." Anthony smiled

"Now give it all you got. Don't hold back." Jiraiya rose and shot his hand downward.

"Go!"

"All right. Naruto don't go and hold back now." Anthony began to form multiple hand signs. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto charged at the dragon.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

The clones were deflected and thrown against the rocks nearby.

"Hey, not bad. But this is far from over." Naruto threw six kunai at Anthony.

"Yeah!" Anthony jumped over the flying kunai, landing behind Naruto.

"Whoa! How did you do that!" Naruto's jaw dropped at what his brother just did.

"Remember it's not over!" Anthony charged towards Naruto as he made more hand signs. "Fire style: Pheonix Fire Flower Jutsu." Fire surrounded Naruto.

"Wow...he actually can use water and fire jutsus effectively. Even though the field is made of water he still used a fire technique, interesting..." Jiraiya thought as he watched the battle unfold.

"Oh yeah, well take this." Naruto successfully hit Anthony in the face.

"What? That's dirty!" Naruto yelled as the water clone disappeared.

"Earth style: Earth Prison Jutsu!" Anthony suddenly jumped out of the water to reveal himself.

"Huh? What! AHHH!" Naruto soon found himself trapped in a huge pillar of dirt.

"Had enough?" Anthony grinned.

"Nah." Naruto soon disappeared

"Hm...Substitution jutsu...Gonna have to do better than that!" Anthony yelled as he whirled around and punched the real Naruto between the eyes.

"Owww! That really hurt!" Naruto stood up and faced Anthony.

"Well, Jiraiya did say not to hold back."

"Yeah. But you didn't ha..." Naruto soon passed out.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Uhhhh?" Naruto slowly rose. Slowly he began to open his eyes. When he did, finally open his eyes he found himself in a cellar like room with two huge gates.

"What? Where am i? I remember...ANTHONY!" Naruto yelled as he began to panic.

"**Shut up, boy**." a growly voice came from the gates Naruto was standing in front of.

"Who's there? Are you a friend or a foe?"

"**A friend**..." the growly voice faded.

"If you are a friend then why are you behind that cage?" Naruto walked closer to the sealed gate.

"**Do you not know who i am**?"

"No. Not really."

"**Fine. I am the Nine-tailed Fox**."

"What. That can't be! The Fourth killed him 12 years ago!"

"**Stupid human. If that is what you want believe**..." the fox's voice faded again.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto voice became more serious.

"**I want to make a deal**." the fox said plainly.

"What kind of deal?"

"**A trade of power. You free me, i will give you my power**..." the fox's voice faded as he found a wolf in front of the cage.

"Fenrir, what are you doing here?" Naruto seemed confused by all the current events.

"**I am here to see if my calculations were correct**..." Fenrir faced the cage.

"**Why are you doing this brother**?"

"**Why? WHY! It's because i want revenge. Revenge for what they did to me**!" the fox's voice became enraged.

"**Kyuubi...you must let go of the past**..." Fenrir hung his head.

"**Let go yourself**." Kyuubi shot back sarcastically.

"Hey, Fenrir can i speak to him?" Naruto slowly walked over to Fenrir's side and faced the sealed gates.

"Hey, fox! Let me make you a deal. A deal i'm sure you won't refuse." Naruto walked closer to the gates.

"**What's the deal**?"

"You give me your chakra and power and i'll give you freedom like Anthony and Fenrir do."

"**Hmmm...so you want to summon me...no deal**." Kyuubi shot another sarcastic grin. "**One day i will break free and when i do i'll kill you and my brother! HAHAHAHA**!"

The room, Naruto and Fenrir began to fade. "Hey, Fenrir...can i ask you a favor?" Naruto paused for a moment.

"**For**?"

"Can you teach me how to tame the fox?"

"**Naruto, when the time comes...you will be able to do it without anybody's help**..."

The room finally faded to pitch black.

* * *

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Anthony's voice grew with anticipation and worry.

"Ugh. Please don't yell." Naruto grabbed his pounding head.

"So did you talk to Kyuubi? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. He just said that he wanted his freedom..." Naruto trailed.

"So, what did you tell him?" Jiraiya added.

"No. I told him that i would tap his power one way or another." Naruto stood up and faced Anthony. "How 'bout we summon us some toads?" Naruto's cheery face returned.

"Yeah. Let's do it!"


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHUNG RELATED!

* * *

Chapter 20

It had been two weeks since Naruto had started his training. But to no avail, he has only been able to summon tadpoles. Everytime he found himself close he would lose it and end up failing.

"I just don't get it! Why can't I get it right!" Naruto scolded himself as he stomped towards Anthony.

"Listen, you need to focus on using the fox's chakra. If you don't do that, then you will never summon!" Jiraiya slapped his forehead.

"Look, Naruto in order for you to actually to do this..." Anthony looked around. "Ah ha! Jiraiya come here."

Curious, Naruto snuck over to where Jiraiya and Anthony was.

"Okay. Now get ready!" Anthony faced Naruto with six kunai in hand. "Now in order to get the fox's chakra going, i am going to put you in severe danger." Naruto eyes widened at Anthony's statement.

"What? Why? How is that going to help me?" Naruto began to shake.

"Don't worry, we have Jiraiya here if anything should go wrong." Anthony shot a huge grin at Naruto.

"What? Wait, no!"

"COME ON!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the village**.

"Hey, Sakura!" a platinum blonde yelled as she ran up to the pink haired girl, Sakura.

"What's up, Ino?"

"Well, i was wondering if you told Anthony yet?" Ino jeered, making Sakura blush.

"No. Not yet. The problem is i can't find him or Naruto anywhere."

"Hmmm...say, why don't we try and find them?" Ino stared directly into Sakura's eyes.

"Sure, but can i ask you something?" Sakura turned and faced the other direction of the blonde.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Anthony will say yes?

"Yeah. Of course!" With that Sakura shook her head and ran off with Ino.

* * *

"Ughhh. Did you have to do that?" Naruto stood up and walked towards Jiraiya.

"So you ready to quit?" Jiraiya smirked at the blonde boy.

"Nah. Just need to rest a little bit. Hey Anthony can we get something to eat?" Naruto whined.

"What do you say, Jiraiya? We could always grab a bite and then relax at the hot springs?" Anthony noticed a huge grin come over Jiraiya's face.

"ALL RIGHT! Let's do it!" Jiraiya pointed towards the village and dashed off.

"Crap. Look what you started..." Naruto stood next to his brother in disbelief.

"Let's just hope we won't get into too much trouble." Anthony chuckled and started to walk away from Naruto.

To be honest, Anthony was really hoping to get into some trouble. Anthony was feeling something and he knew he had to get it off his chest one way or another.

* * *

**At the hot springs.**

"Hmph. We can't seem to find them anywhere. Should we give up?" Sakura drooped her head in failure.

"Nah. Let's just take a break here. They are bound to show up eventually." Ino reassured.

Little did they know Anthony and Naruto were a lot closer than that they had thought.

"Hey, pervy sage!" Naruto yelled as he searched the area for Jiraiya.

"Naruto, stop!" Anthony yelled to get Naruto's attention.

"Why?"

"Look."

Naruto scanned the area again, but this time he saw Jiraiya's clothes lying in a pile.

"Why is his clothes here? Did something happen?"

"Not sure, but just in case..." Anthony formed a few hand signs and slammed his right hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A black wolf with seven tails appeared before the two boys.

"**Yes. What can i do for you Anthony**?"

"Listen, Yin, i need you to go in to the ladies hot spring and see if you can locate Jiraiya." Anthony instructed.

"**Got it**."

The wolf left the two boys sitting outside waiting.

"AHHHHHH!" Anthony heard female voices scream.

"What is going on?" Naruto shot up in suprise.

BOOM!

"What the..." Anthony stood and looked at a beaten wolf and Jiraiya.

"How did the pervy sage get like this?" worry was building in Naruto's voice.

"I don't know, but i'm going in. Protect them." Anthony rushed in to the ladies hot spring.

As soon as Anthony was in there he spotted a huge figure towering over two girls.

"Hey, baby, why don't you let me show you what a real man is like." the man began to reach for the girl.

"Earth style: Stone Fists!" Anthony formed the hand signs and slapped both hands to the ground. About five fists made of stone shot up and hit the dude right in the face.

"Ouch. You stupid brat! THAT REALLY HURT!" the giant man charged after Anthony.

"Oh yeah. Take this." Anthony closed his eyes and then opened them to reveal the sharingan.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Fang Jutsu!" Anthony lodged his electrified fist in to the man's gut knocking him out cold.

"Wow. How did you do that?" a girl in the hot spring asked as she got closer to Anthony.

"Well...umm..." Anthony started to turn red as he realized he had all the women staring at him.

"Gotta go!" Anthony dashed out of the hot spring.

"To bad that kid isn't a few years older. Man would he be..." Anko suddenly appeared out of no where.

"What? He would be what?" Sakura screamed as she cut off Anko.

"What's this? Do my ears decieve me or do you like that boy?" Anko formed a devilish grin on her face.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go before he leaves." Ino carried Sakura away before she unleashed her wrath on Anko.

* * *

"Anthony! Is everyting all right? Nobody is hurt?" Naruto questioned Anthony.

"Nah. Just a few scratches..." Anthony paused as he noticed Jiraiya was staring at him.

"So, tell me...how did you get the sharingan?" Jiraiya asked off-handedly.

"Not sure. Just came to me one day..." Anthony's voice trailed as he looked to the ground.

"Listen, there is something that i need to tell you..." Jiraiya was soon cut off by a purple wearing blonde.

"ANTHONY! That was so amazing how did you do that?" Ino squealed.

"Hey Ino, Sakura."

"So tell me, have you ever seen so many women like that?" Asked Ino slyly

Anthony's face turned a deep shade of red. "NO! I AM NO PERVERT!"

"Don't worry, i won't tell if you don't." Sakura and Ino chuckled at Anthony's reaction.

"So, anyways, what brings you guys down here?"

"Nothing!" Sakura shot out unexpectedly.

Questionably, Anthony stared at the two girls. Naruto oblivious to the whole conversation butted in and grabbed Anthony's shoulder.

"Can we go? I really need to train, plus Fenrir said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really? Why can't we talk here?" Anthony closed his eyes. Curious, the two girls just stared at Anthony.

"**Anthony, not everyday you use your link in front of people**." Fenrir appeared in front of the crowd.

"Yeah, well, you know. So what's up?"

Fenrir could tell that Anthony's impatientness was beginning to set in and take over. To be honest, Fenrir knew it but was choosing to see how far he could push Anthony.

"**Well...you are to begin you training this instant**." Fenrir's voice turned from playful to serious.

"Hm...oh you mean that training."

The conversation was beginning to heat up and Anthony could tell it. Anthony knew one thing, if you messed with Fenrir, then be prepared to mess with the wrath of one of the most powerful bijuu around.

"So, you mind telling us what this training is?" Jiraiya stood up and threw his clothes on.

"Uhhh?" Anthony stalled for a minute. "You know how we jinchuuriki have bijuu forms correct?"

"Yeah...oh I got it!" a light bulb went off in Jiraiya's head. "So you want us to help you, right?"

"Yeah, but involves one of you getting hurt..." Anthony trailed off from his sentence.

"Great. I'll do it." Naruto shot in front of the crowd.

"Okay. Now the only problem is that we have to go somewhere else."

Naruto nodded in agreement and turned to Jiraiya. "You ready to complete my training?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Back at the training grounds.**

"So how are we to do this?" Naruto asked as he faced his brother.

"Well, to be honest, i'm not sure?" Anthony scratched the back of his head.

"Also, just to let you know this will not only help me, but it will help you." Naruto nodded.

"All right..." Anthony was interrupted by a rustling of leaves.

"Hmph. All right you two come out!" Anthony's yell echoed through the training ground.

"Damn! Busted!" Anthony knew that voice all too well.

"I thought I told you two to stay away and how did you know where we were." blushes crept over the three's faces as they stared innocently at Anthony.

"Well...i guess you guys can stay, but be warned I may not be able to control myself." the ending statement left the two girls slightly confused.

"Uh, what do you mean 'control yourself'. It's not like you are going to turn into a killing machine, right?" Anthony turned and faced Sakura and Ino.

"Girls...can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, sure. What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"I am the container of the Nine Tailed Wolf." the statement hit the girls hard between the eyes.

"So you are a demon?" Ino stared at Anthony hard.

"Please don't call me that..." Anthony slumped to the ground and started to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Ino. We should be used to it." Naruto walked up beside Ino and Sakura

"No. The people of the village have no right. Don't worry Anthony, no matter what, I'll always be there for you." Anthony stood up and walked over to a cliff not too far from there position.

"Hey, Naruto..." Anthony looked at the edge. "Catch me if you can." Anthony suddenly jumped over the edge and started to free fall into the abyss.

"Anthony! What the hell!" Naruto ran past the girls and jumped in after Anthony.

"Damn. What do i do?"

"**Naruto**..." Anthony's voice turned into a scratchy, feral voice.

"**Use your summoning technique, NOW**!" Naruto followed directions and started to form the hand signs required. "I hope this works!"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 21

"Oh my god!" was all the girls could say as they watched two of their best friends plummet into darkness.

"I hope they are all right. Please god let them be all right." Sakura cried as tears began to form and fall from her face.

Suddenly a rumble shook the ground and a huge frog shot out of the divide.

"**What the...who in the hell summoned me**?" the huge toad yelled as he landed on stable ground.

"Good going, kid. You just summoned the chief toad." Jiraiya scolded quietly in the distance.

"**Naruto**..." Anthony's voice still scratchy and feral sounding.

"Anthony what happened to you."

"**This is the three tailed form of my bijuu form**." Anthony jumped off and faced the toad head on.

"**Who the hell are you? Are you the brat that summoned me**?" the elder toad questioned as he pulled out his smoking pipe and put it into his mouth.

"**No. The one who summoned you is standing on you head**."

"Yeah, that's right, Naruto Uzumaki is the one who summoned you!"

"**So you were given the toad summoning scroll, huh? Who, may i ask, gave it to you**?"

"The pervy sage, Jiraiya." Naruto yelled out loud in triumph.

"**So you think you got what it takes to summon me, huh? Give me a reason why i shouldn't eat you alive**?"

"**Because**..." Anthony shot back at the toad. "**Because, Naruto is the future hokage and he has a deal for you**."

"**Hmmm...what kind of deal**?" the deal had the toad interested.

"If he can stay on your back till sundown, you will let him use the contract."

"**What if he doesn't**?" the toad formed an evil grin on his face.

"**You can eat him**." Naruto twitched at the ending words. "What! How is this helping me!"

"**Don't worry i know you can do it**." Anthony shot a thumbs up.

"**Hehe...let's do this**!"

"Huh? AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the toad flew straight into the air.

"Anthony..." Sakura and Ino arrived as Naruto and the toad vanished from sight.

"**Hey, Sakura**..." Anthony's voice trailed as he hung his head in utter sadness.

"What's wrong? What is that chakra? Why is it covering your body?" Sakura barraged Anthony with so many questions.

"**Can you come here**?" Anthony motioned for Sakura to come towards him.

"Uh, is it safe?" unsure, slowly, Sakura moved towards Anthony.

"**So, what is it you want to talk to me about**?"

"Umm...i was wondering if you would like to...to...maybe..."

"**Uh, not sure i'm following**?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Sakura screamed as she stared at Anthony.

"**Uh...sure**." a smile began to creep upon Anthony's face.

"So...can i hug you?" a blush crept up on Sakura's face.

"**Sure, anyways i think you can**."

As Sakura and Anthony got closer the chakra not only developed a fourth tail, but it engulfed Sakura.

"Wow, it tingles. So this is the chakra you unleashed at the bridge?"

"**Yeah. Are you scared? I mean the first time this chakra engulfed me, i was screaming like a little girl**." Sakura chuckled at the statement.

"Nah. But i am curious, what will happen once you complete this form?"

"**Okay. Just stand back and watch**." Anthony crouched onto the ground as his skin stated to peel and reveal a dark yellow veil. Soon Anthony was engulfed and his voice grew more scratchy.

"**Hehe. As soon as this takes over, i will turn into a wolf**." Sakura and Ino stared in amazement as they watched Anthony take the form of a nine tailed wolf. Slowly bones started to form around Anthony, forming an exoskeleton and forming a total of six tails.

"**This is far as i can take it. Though i made it seem easy, believe me, it is far from it**." Anthony began to change back to his human self.

"Wow, who'd a thought your boyfriend would be so powerful?" Ino smirked as she stared at a blushing Sakura.

"**Yeah...wait did you just say boyfriend**? **I thought you liked Sasuke**?" Anthony turned and stared at Sakura hard.

"Well, that was the other thing i came to you about. I know for sure that i don't love Sasuke anymore. I want to, hopefully, be with you." the words swirled in Anthony's head. Was this true? Was it a dream? Anthony couldn't believe that Sakura Haruno, the girl who had scolded him in his academy days, was asking to take such an action.

"**Are you sure**? **I mean if it is because of the forrest incident**..." Anthony was cut off from a kiss from Sakura.

"Yeah. I know now, for sure, what i want." Anthony's face turned a deep shade of red.

"All right, hate to break up this little love scene, but it's getting late." Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her away.

"See ya around, right?"

"**Believe it**!" Anthony found himself using his brother's saying. With that the two girls vanished.

"**Oh crap! Naruto**!" Anthony realized he had forgot all about Naruto.

* * *

"Well, well, well, you lasted a lot longer than most..." the toad said as he looked up at his head.

"Well what did you expect from the...future...hokage..." Naruto began to fall from the exhaustion, but only to be caught by the toad's tongue.

"Naruto!" Anthony rushed over to his unconcious brother.

"Don't worry kid. He had one hell of a ride, but he'll be okay." the toad reassured.

"So...will you let Naruto summon you?"

"Hmph. Of course. After all he held up on the deal. Now let's get you guys to a hospital."

"Thank you." Anthony began to smile at Naruto.

"No problem. It is not everyday i get to work along side the great Fenrir."

"What? How do you know about Fenrir?" Anthony stared at the toad in question.

"Let's just say that i have my ways." the toad finished with a grin on his face.

"Okay...what's your name, oh great and honorable...?"

"Gamabunta." Anthony nodded his head and jumped on the back of Gamabunta.

"Kid, one day you guys are going to be the best the world has ever seen." Gamabunta added as he landed in front of the hospital.

"Ya think so?" Anthony said as he tried to play a humble role.

"Yeah...no doubt about that." Gamabunta disappeared in a huge puff of smoke.

"Hm...the greatest the world has ever seen..." Anthony picked Naruto up and headed into the hospital.

* * *

**The Next day.**

"Ughhh...where am i?" Naruto woke only to find himself in a hospital. To be honest though, Naruto wasn't the least bit suprised. After all this was a site he was used to visiting, considering the beatings he and Anthony used to get.

"Hey you're up!" Anthony walked in and sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"How long have i been out?"

"Hmm...I'd say about a couple of days." Naruto nodded

"Congrats on the summoning technique." Anthony walked over and patted Naruto on the back.

"Thanks." Naruto shot a foxy grin towards Anthony.

Shortly after the two boys sat down, the started to think and remind each other of the times they had spent in the hospital. Each boy would laugh and poke at each other, trying to shove out the really bad memories.

"So, when can i get out? After all i need to get back to training." Anthony shrugged.

"Well how about you and me make a break for the hokage's tower?" Anthony lifted his hand towards Naruto's

"Yeah! That sounds AWESOME!" Naruto jumped and practically threw his clothes on.

"Hurry or we're bound to be caught."

At that instant the two boys jumped out of the window, only to be stopped by Guy and Lee.

"Hello, boys. You two are looking youthful today." Lee tensed up at his sensei's greeting.

"Hey, Lee. Listen i heard about your situation..." Anthony took a slight pause. "Let me help you."

Lee shot his head up and stared intently at Anthony soaking in every word that was being said.

"All right, now sit still." Lee obeyed as Anthony and him sat on the ground.

"Now you may feel a jolt, but that is a normal feeling. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Anthony like i said before you are the most youthful person, besides Guy-sensei, i know!" Lee shot a thumbs up towards Anthony before he closed his eyes.

Anthony started to form many hand signs, surprising Guy with his sheer speed.

"Ultimate Healing Jutsu: Arts of the Wolves!" Wolves of chakra started to form around Lee and make a circle around him.

"Now! ENTER!" Anthony yelled and the seven wolves of chakra shot towards Lee's current spot.

"Ah! What is this burning sensation." Lee opened his eye to see Anthony with his sharingan activated.

"Don't worry. That is the chakra i sent to your body taking effect." Lee stood up and whinced in pain as he tried to walk over to Guy.

"Will it help his condition?" Guy asked in a seriuos tone, a tone no one has ever seen of this man.

"Yes and more."

"More?" Guy was even more shocked to here the word 'more' added to the sentence.

"Yes the chakra i gave him will not only heal his entire body, but it will enhance his movements."

"Wow. Thank you!" Lee and Guy yelled in unison before they hugged Anthony tightly.

"Uh...guys...you...you're killing...ME!"

"Sorry, but now we must go. Once again thank you. Stay youthful!" After shooting a thumbs up towards Anthony the two beasts of Konoha disappeared.

"Hehehe..."

"What are you laughing at? Huh, Naruto?"

"Oh nothing. But you might want to run."

"Run? Why? It's not like I'm being chased or followed." Naruto shook his head and turned Anthony around to face a crowd of fan girls.

"HUH? Oh hi, what can i do for you?" Anthony looked at Naruto and started to walk away.

"Uhhh, bro, i hate to break it to you but they're following you."

"Why would they do that? I mean, isn't that the girls we graduated with? I'm pretty sure that they are looking for Sasuke." Anthony shrugged off what Naruto was saying.

"Wow...i don't think I've ever seen that many girls following us? Oh wait there's Sakura and Ino. Oh crap!"

"What?" Anthony noticed the worry in Naruto's voice.

"If i was you..." Naruto turned to Anthony slowly. "I'D RUN!"

"ANTHONY-KUN!" the crowd of girls, including Ino and Sakura, yelled.

"Good idea!" Anthony started a mad dash down the street.

For some reason or another all Anthony could think of was "What the hell!" and "What have i done."


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 22

Today was the day. It had been two weeks since the Uzumaki boys had started their training. But today was the day the third and final part of the chuunin exam was to take place. It was also the place where the boys would prove themselves to be the best of all of them.

"Oh, i can't wait! Today is the day i get to kick the snot out of Neji!" Naruto yelled as he and Anthony walked towards the stadium.

"Yeah..." Naruto could tell something was bothering Anthony and one way or another he was going to find out.

"So what's wrong with you? Is it about Sakura? Lee? Me?"

"Nah. Just thinking about Sasuke and Orochimaru." Naruto tensed up at the conversation. Everytime Orochimaru's name was said it made Naruto a little on edge. Hell, he even had nightmares about him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Sasuke will show up and if the snake shows up we'll take care of him." Naruto shot Anthony a grin before dragging him towards the stadium.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura." Ino ran quickly and sat down next to the pink haired girl.

"Hey Ino, Choji."

"So have you seen them yet." Ino scanned the the stadium floor for Naruto, Anthony, and Sasuke.

"Nope. Haven't seen them yet. Just hope Anthony makes it in time." Sakura started to stare off in to space.

"Look! There forehead!" Ino nudged Sakura to snap her out of her day-dream.

"Anthony! Naruto!" Sakura yelled as the two walked over to the proctor to check in.

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino yelled as the Hyuuga sat next to Sakura.

"Hey there..." Hinata sat there staring intently at Naruto, not even noticing Sakura or Ino.

"Don't worry. He'll do great." Sakura sensing Hinata's worry.

"Yeah. I know he will."

"All right. Is everyone here?" the proctor asked as he scanned the group standing in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Kankuro raised his hand.

"Yes? What's the question?" the proctor asked.

"My and I was wondering if we could forfeit now?" the proctor's eyes widened at the question. Was it him or was this going to be a long day.

"Uh...sure. I mean that will just leave three battles." the proctor disappeared up to the Kage's box.

"Uh, Hokage-sama, Kankuro and Temari of the sand have requested to be taken out of the final part of the exam."

"Really...any reasons?" Sarutobi turned and faced the Kazekage.

"Probably not. You know kids these days...so indecisive." the Kazekage chuckled.

"All right. Get on with the first match." the proctor disappeared again, back on the the arena floor.

"All right. Now that that's all cleared up, the first match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. The rest of you please go up to the waiting box." the ones that were left started to walk up the the box.

"Alright. Now the rules are if you run out of chakra, start to get weak, or you are just boring the crowd to death, I will stop this match. Understood?" the proctor looked at both of the boys. "You may start now." the proctor walked away from the boys.

"So, loser, are you ready to dance with fate and lose?" Neji stood there mocking Naruto.

"Well, ladies first." Neji's faced grew angry as Naruto stared at him. "Shut up! You will pay for that remark."

Swiftly, Neji charged at Naruto, leaving no room for Naruto to react.

"What...aaaack." Naruto began to cough up some blood.

"Fate has decided a winner. You my friend will learn what it means to insult a stronger person." Neji jumped back and closed his eyes.

"Now, get ready to feel my power! Byakugan!" Neji opened his eyes as veins in his temples started to form.

"Crap. I can't move. What the hell am i going to do." Naruto thought as he watched Neji take a stance.

"Now FALL! Eight Trigrams 64 Palms." Very rapidly Neji charged at Naruto, hitting him in every chakra point.

"Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms. Thirty-two palms. Sixty-four palms!" After Neji was done with his barrage of hits, it left Naruto laying on the ground.

"Ha. Fate has designed it this way. Now except it."

Neji began to walk away. Some how Naruto let himself get into this mess.

"Damn it. Get up Naruto. Get UP!" Naruto scolded himself mentally.

"**Kit...listen...i can help you**." Kyuubi's voice rang through Naruto's head.

"Oh, yeah. Well that would be appreciated." Naruto shot back sarcastically.

"**Fine. Look i'm sorry about our first meeting. I know i was a pure**..." Naruto cut him off.

"How bout we talk about this later?"

"**Fine. Now all you have to do is concentrate on my chakra**."

"Uh, how do i do that? This guy here just shut down my chakra system."

"**Trust me. Concentrate and it will come**." Naruto focused back on Neji.

"Neji! Stop right there." Neji turned around, only to be shocked at the sight before him.

"How are you standing?"

"Simple." Orange chakra began to swirl around Naruto as he stood up fully.

"I am the next Hokage. Nothing is going to keep me down." Naruto began to charge at Neji.

"You and your foolish ambitions. Rotation!" a shield of chakra formed around Neji as he began spinning rapidly.

"Come ON!" Naruto and Neji both connected, causing a huge explosion.

"What just happened?" Dosu watched as the field started to clear.

"Naruto just beat him." Anthony grinned as he saw Naruto standing over a crippled Neji.

"Hehehe...you beat me. Thank you...Naruto." Neji passed out from the chakra exhaustion he was fighting.

"Wow. Who'd a thought Naruto would have beat Neji." Choji said as he looked over to Hinata.

"Yeah. Naruto has grown quite a bit hasn't he." Kakashi appeared right behind the group.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, where have you been?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well...you know...here and there. All that good stuff."

* * *

**At the box.**

"So i see you made it. Is it me or is Kakashi rubbing off? Anthony chuckled as Sasuke appeared next to him.

"Yeah. So Naruto beat his opponent. Good." Sasuke looked at Anthony.

"So how have you been." Sasuke broke the silence between Anthony and him.

"Look, Sasuke, cut the crap." Sasuke looked Anthony dead straight into his eyes.

"I need your help." the words shocked Anthony. Was it true? Was Sasuke Uchiha really asking for help.

"What for?"

"I need you to..." Sasuke hung his head. "Tell me how it feels."

"How what feels?" Sasuke lifted his head and stared directly into Anthony's dark brown eyes.

"The wolf. The power. The hurt. The name calling. How can you stand to live in this village, when all it does for you is crap on you!" Sasuke's words struck Anthony in the heart. It was true. The village did treat him cold. Anthony wasn't really sure why he stayed. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. Even though he was mistreated, Anthony felt that this was his home. No matter what, he would deal with it and live here till the end.

"Sasuke...it's because of people like you, Naruto, Sakura, Sarutobi. That is the true reason i stay. To protect the ones i find dear to me." Anthony walked away.

"Well...then am going to have to cut that tie..."

* * *

"Alright, the second match is Dosu Kinuta and Anthony Uzumaki."

"Begin."

"Ha. Listen kid. I know about you and you abilities. You should just consider this and give up." Dosu smirked.

"Nah. I want to kick the crap out of you." Anthony smiled as he took out two kunai, one for each hand.

"Fine. Your funeral." immediatly Dosu charged at Anthony who was still standing very calmly. "Die!"

"Ha, not fast enough!" Anthony mocked as he dodged Dosu's punch.

"Sure, if that's what you want to think."

"Huh? AHHHHHH!" Anthony screamed in pain as he plummeted to the ground.

"My, my, look at who's the slow one now?" Anthony could feel blood seeping slowly out of his right ear.

"I have to end this quickly. If i don't, i'll lose." Anthony thought as he stared at Dosu.

"Give up?"

"Ha! Not on your life. Now time to speed things up." Anthony began to form hand signs and reveal his sharingan.

"Lightning Style: Lighning Armor!" a cloak of electricity formed around Anthony. In an instant Anthony ran behind Dosu, knocking him off balance.

"How did you get so fast?" Dosu couldn't believe the speed of this jutsu.

"You see, with this cloak all my reflexes are enhanced, giving me the ability to move at speeds close to the flying thunder god technique. Plus with the sharingan activated, i have the ability to see things you couldn't possible see with your normal eyes."

"Well then i guess i'll have to beat you at the speed of sound!"

"Don't think so...Chidori!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched Anthony form a perfect Chidori.

"DIE!"

"YOU FIRST!" Anthony ran at full speed at Dosu.

BOOM!

The crowd could only stare as they watched the smoke clear from the arena. Most couldn't believe it, while others stared in awe. To say the least, he'd caught plenty of attention from the fuedal lords and the higher powers.

"Winner is Anthony Uzumaki!" the crowd did something he thought that they would never do...they started to cheer loudly.

"All right. Way to go!" Anthony could hear Sakura and Ino cheering for him.

"Now for the third and final..."

"There won't be a final match." Anthony interrupted the proctor.

"Why? You just finished."

Instantly, Anthony disappeared and appeared inside the Kage box.

"Anthony? What are you doing up here?" Sarutobi asked him.

"That man is a traitor. Isn't that right Orochimaru?"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 23

"Kukukuku...you'll surely make a great man one day." Orochimaru stood up and grabbed the hokage.

"Stop. Don't even think about it." Anthony shot in a scratchy voice.

"My, my, we will have to work on that temper. After all you are one of my candidates." Orochimaru leaped onto the roof of the Kage box.

"Kakashi-sensei look. It's Anthony and the Hokage." Sakura pointed up to the roof.

"Damn. Orochimaru has begun his invasion." Suddenly a huge explosion was heard as thousands of Sand and Sound Ninja started pouring into the walls of Konoha.

"Look there's that sand kid with the gourd on his back." the moment Sasuke heard this he started to pursue him.

"Wait Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, but was too late. Sasuke was already gone. "Sakura, take Naruto and find Sasuke." Kakashi instructed as he punched a sound ninja right in the head.

"**Excuse me? Are you Sakura**?" a white wolf with six tails appeared.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"**Anthony sent me to help. Oh, and my name is Yang**."

"Good let's go. We have to help Sasuke." Sakura and Yang ran off to find Naruto.

* * *

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi looked up at his former pupil.

"Yes. It's me and i have come to burn this village and it's people down to the ground!" Orochimaru said in venom-like voice.

"Why? This is not what i taught you..." Sarutobi was cut off by a slap from the snake sennin.

"Shut it you old fool! Now Anthony if you don't mind coming with me..." three kunai flew at Orochimaru. "You bastard! You think that you can come in to this village, destroy it, and think that i will join you!" rage was slowly growing in Anthony's eye, making them blood red and feral-like. Slowly the wolf's chakra was seeping out, causing Anthony to take on his bijuu from.

"My, my, this will be fun...Sound Four, put up a barrier and reinforce it on both sides. We don't want any intrusions!" Orochimaru grinned evily as he stared Anthony in the eyes.

"Orochimaru..." Sarutobi began to rise. "Anthony, we have to fight together. I just want you to know if anything happens...take care of yourself and Naruto." tears began to form in Sarutobi's eyes as he formed handsigns and slammed his hands to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King: Enma!"

"**Well, it's been awhile**." a man-like monkey stood before Anthony and Sarutobi.

"Hmmm...seems i'm going to have to call extra help...Summoning Jutsu: Resurrection into an Impure World!" two coffins popped out of the roof as Orochimaru slammed his hands to the ground.

"No...it can't be..." Sarutobi stared hard at the two coffins.

"What? What are those things?" Anthony asked in a newly scratchy, feral voice.

"Those are the..." Enma paused

"Yes. These are the hokage before you, old man." Orochimaru shot out in a very sadistic tone.

"Well if it isn't monkey." the second hokage said as he climbed out of the coffin.

"Yeah. How long has it been?" the first hokage added.

"Too long. But sadly this must end sooner than i would like it to." Sarutobi looked down sadly. "Anthony please forgive me and tell Naruto that i love him." Anthony stared at the third in question. Was he planning to do something that would risk his life. No, Anthony couldn't let that happen. He was going to kill the snake even if it mean't he would die.

"**NO**! **OROCHIMARU**!" forming the third tail of his bijuu form, Anthony rushed at the two hokage and Orochimaru.

"Kukukukuku...that's right. Let your anger take over. Try and kill me!" Orochimaru laughed evily as he stuck seals into the hokages' heads. "Now, kill the brat and leave my sensei to me!"

Anthony swiftly punched at the the first hokage and kicked the second in the face sending him flying with a hard thud. At time progressed the fourth tail formed and the fifth was starting to form. "**Orochimaru**!" Anthony yelled in a deep feral growl.

"So this is the power of the wolf..." Orochimaru stared at Anthony with a deep stare. "Tell me, have you mastered using this form?"

"**No. I can max out after the seventh tail is formed. After that**..."

"Let me guess you lose control." Anthony froze as he continued to stare at the snake sennin.

"Stop this now! Anthony please don't listen to this man. He'll only feed you lies." Sarutobi pleaded as he watched Anthony slowly take wolf form.

"Enough. I'm done playing around." Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Anthony by the shoulder and slung him into a nearby wall.

"Stop!" Sarutobi began to run at the snake. While doing he started to form many hand signs. "Anthony forgive me...Reaper's Death Seal Jutsu!" two clones appeared next to Sarutobi and latched on to the two previous hokage.

"What...you old fool what are you doing?" Orochimaru demande as he tried to fight off the old man.

"Orochimaru...it's time you pay for your sins...with this jutsu, i can pull your soul out and seal it into the shinigami. Sadly this jutsu comes with a price after the sealing is done...you and i die together." Anthony screamed as he tried to move his shattered body. The chakra still encasing him, began to form the sixth tail. An exoskeleton began to form around Anthony.

"**Don't...please, you can't die. You have to protect the village**." tears began to form in Anthony's sharingan eyes.

"I'm sorry...ack, ack" Sarutobi spit up blood as he was suddenly pierced with Orochimaru's sword, kusanagi.

"Die you old fool!" Orochimaru's words stung his former sensei.

"I'm sorry i neglected you...now with the little strength i have...i'll take away the thing most important to you...your hands..." Sarutobi clutched the shoulders of the snake and with his last bit of strength, he sealed Orochimaru's arms and the two hokage away.

"Ahhhhh! Damn you, you old fool! Give me back my arms, my jutsu!" the words Orochimaru threw at the old man were trown in vain. With a smile on his face, Sarutobi, fell over in a heap.

"**Old man! Please wake up! Don't die! Hiruzen! Grandpa**!" Anthony slowly crawled over to the third hokage.

"Anthony...please take care of..." Sarutobi faded away. The life in his eyes faded.

"**You...you...you...YOU**!" Anthony somehow found a new strength and rose up. Now angrier than ever the seventh tail had formed and slowly Anthony could feel the eight slowly take form.

"Stupid brat...Sound Four, we're to retreat immediatly." Orochimaru faded away.

"**OROCHIMARU**!" Anthony didn't care anymore. Slowly losing control he grabbed his heart and just let loose. The eight tail had finally formed, leaving Anthony in a wolf form. Slowly muscle fibers and skin formed over the chakra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anthony screamed just before an orb of chakra surrounded him.

* * *

"What was that?" Gai asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know but it came from...oh no! Anthony!" Kakashi rushed to the rooftop, only to find a huge glowing orb of yellow chakra.

"Anthony! Stop! Don't do this!" Kakashi pleaded as he watched the orb get bigger.

"**NO! YOU STOP! THAT SNAKE IS GOING TO...DIE**!" Anthony suddenly popped out of the orb. Kakashi stared in amazement as he watched a gigantic wolf appear out of the orb. "**WHERE IS HE! HE HAS TO PAY**!" Anthony dashed off in the direction of Naruto.

"I'm too late...let's just hope nothing bad happens..." Kakashi said as he looked down at the lifeless body of the third hokage.

* * *

**At the site of Naruto. **

"Ughhh...this guy...he's so strong." Naruto thought as he his behind a tree.

"Naruto! Look out!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto out of the way of the wind bullets.

"Thanks, teme. Hows Sakura doing?"

"Not good, the more time we waste, the more she get's crushed under that stupid claw of sand." the curse mark began to spread as Sasuke grew angrier.

"Slow down...listen the only way to save Sakura is to beat this guy to a pulp..." similing Naruto formed a hand sign. "Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!" instantly hundreds of Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"When did you get so strong?" Sasuke thought in amazement as he stared at Naruto.

"Now come on!" Naruto surrounded Gaara and let him have it. Thousands of Narutos' poured out top of the half Shikaku boy.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto was suddenly thrown back and caught in the sand prison jutsu.

"**You die now, Uzumaki. Killing you and that Uchiha is sure to prove my exsistance**!" the red headed boy yelled as began to close his hand.

"Damn...i'm done for." Naruto thought as he slowly closed his eyes. "Wait! I forgot i can summon. Let's just hope i can do it fast enough." Naruto began to form hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Naruto!"

Before Sasuke could jump to the rescue the sand exploded off of the blonde.

"**Don't worry. He made it**." Yang commented as she sat by Sasuke.

"Who are you?" the wolf just smirked at the question. "My name is Yang and i was summoned by Anthony to help his friends."

Sasuke froze as he heard the wolf mention Anthony's name. "Wait, Anthony can summon wolves?"

"**Yes**." the wolf continued to stare at the battle between Gamabunta and the fully awaken Shikaku.

Suddenly the earth began to shake and rumble. And to make matters worse it began to rain heavily.

"**Oh no...Anthony's coming**!" Yang yelled causing Sasuke to jump to his feet. Looking around he saw nothing, nothing but... "Look, a giant wolf!"


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 24

"What the? Who are you?" Naruto stared at the wolf cautiously.

"**Naruto it's me**..." Anthony's feral voice rang in Naruto's head.

"Wait...Anthony? How did this happen? Are you alright?" Anthony shook his head.

"**Where's Sasuke and Sakura? Are they alright**?" Anthony looked around.

"Anthony...Sakura, she's trapped. But Sasuke is alright..." Anthony's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto.

"**Where is she! Who did it**?" Naruto pointed at the tree and the Shikaku.

"**RAHHHHHHH! DIE YOU DAMN SHIKAKU**!" Anthony began to form a huge ball of energy at the tip of his mouth. After the energy ball finished forming, Anthony released it, consuming the Gaara in a huge beam of light.

"**Naruto! Finish him**!" Naruto nodded and charged forward on Gamabunta's back.

"Take this!" Gaara, now awake, realized Naruto was charging at him, jumped from the sand and lept at Naruto.

SMACK!

The two boys connected their fist to each others face. Shortly after the boys landed hard on the ground below.

"Naruto!" Anthony slowly lost the bijuu form as he landed next to his brother who was half concious. "Hey...did i get him?

"Yeah. You got him good..." Temari and Kankuro arrived as the two stared at Gaara.

A thank you was all the two boys heard as the three sand ninja disappeared from their sight.

"Naruto..." Anthony was soon interrupted by Sasuke, who was carrying Sakura in his arms. "She's unconcious, but nothing serious has happened."

"Good. At least i saved somebody..." Naruto stared at Anthony strangely.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to the old man?" worry rose in Naruto's voice as he grabbed on to Anthony's shoulders.

"I'm sorry...he's dead..." Naruto fell back in horror as he took in Anthony's words. "No..." Naruto thought. It just couldn't be. How could a man that took them in, sheltered them, loved them...die?

"You're lying..." tears formed in Naruto's eye's. "You are lying! Why! Why!" Anthony grabbed and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I failed...I vow to you...I will kill him!" Sasuke just stared at the two. Sadly, this event was bringing back so many cold, dark memories. He too, felt the pain of losing a loved one. For sure now, Sasuke, knew Anthony better than anyone in the whole village. He knew now that Anthony was probably the only person he could trust and that one day he would be the one to help...him.

* * *

**The Next day.**

The next day was rather a huge downer for everyone. Not only was the village now in utter peril, but it lost a great man and a very well respected leader. The whole village was feeling down and depressed, so depressed that everyone wore black the entire day. The funeral, was no better. Everyone showed up. The village, shinobi, even people from the surrounding villages came to pay their respects.

"Naruto...have you seen him?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Nah...he's been taking it really hard. In fact, last night he kept calling his name, Orochimaru's, and yours." Sakura felt a tear brush down her face. "I thought he would be here, but i haven't seen him."

"Don't worry, dobe. He'll come around soon enough." Sasuke patted Naruto's back just before he walked away.

"I hope so...I've never seen Anthony act this way..." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You and him have been through so much..." Naruto hung his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly a terrifying scream rang out.

"Naruto, you and the rest of the teams wait here! Asuma, Kurenai, Guy follow me!" the four sensei dashed of in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

**Training grounds 13**

"I can't take it! Why can't i protect the ones i love?" Anthony screamed as he pummeled a tree out of the ground.

"Anthony! Enough! You can't change anything. He's gone!" Kakashi yelled as the four sensei arrived at the training grounds.

"No! I should have been stronger, but i failed. Him, you, Sakura, Naruto, everyone! I failed them!" the words Anthony were pouring out were slowly cutting the hearts of the four sensei.

"No, Anthony, you did something none of us would have ever done. You fought against a sannin!" Asuma yelled as he tensed up at the words of the boy.

"Yes, you have to be the strongest and most youthful person, me and Lee, know." Guy added.

"LIES! YOU ALL KNOW THAT I CAN'T!" Anthony charged at the four with pure and blind anger.

"Anthony! Stop!" seeing that Anthony had no intention to stop, Kakashi formed three hand signs. "Then you leave me no choice! Chidori!"

"NO! YOU STOP! CHIDORI!" Anthony continued to charge at Kakashi.

BOOM!

The smoke cleared as Kakashi and Anthony stood in the middle of a huge crater. "Anthony...i truly am sorry." Kakashi watched as Anthony fell completely unconcious. Slowly Kakashi walked over to Anthony and slung him over his shoulder.

"Alright you guys you can come out..." Asuma said as he bummed and lit his cigarette.

Slowly, the rookie 12 came out of the bushes and revealed themselves.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kiba asked asked as he walked forward.

"Yeah. He's just going through alot right now." Kurenai sighed.

"Anthony..." Sakura ran over to Kakashi and knocked him down.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked in a slight shock.

"I'm helping him through..." the words seemed so mysterious to Kakashi. What did she mean by 'helping him thorugh'.

"Come on. We have to get him to the hospital." Sakura nodded and let Kakashi take Anthony away.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." Kakashi smiled and disappeared.

* * *

**Two days later.**

"Ughhh..." Anthony slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I? Sakura! Naruto!" Anthony screamed as he rose up from lying down on his hospital bed.

"Anthony! Calm down! It's okay, I'm here." Sakura quickly pulled Anthony into a hug.

"What happened? I remember Kakashi..." Anthony paused. "How long have you and i been here?"

"Two days. You haven't woken up until today."

"You stayed here for two days?" Sakura blushed

"Yeah. You really worried me, I mean...you mean a lot to..." Anthony pulled Sakura into another hug.

"I'm sorry. Next time i will be there." Anthony started to cry as he held the pink headed girl in his arms.

"Thank you..."

"Well, well, well. Asleep for two days and already hugging the life out of her!" Ino yelled as she intered the room.

"Hey, Ino, what you been up to?" Anthony looked at the blonde standing in front of him. To be honest there was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Oh nothing. Just keeping this girl company." Ino slapped the back of Sakura.

"What! You two stayed up here, the whole two days?"

"Yeah. So what? You are Sakura's boy..." Ino choked up slightly.

"Ino? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Sakura turned and faced her blonde friend.

"No. I just need to..." Anthony spoke up. "You need to talk, right?"

"Yeah..." Ino sighed "I just need to go eat. You want to come?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Go on. I'll be alright." Sakura nodded and left with Ino.

"Good morning..." Anthony turned to the window and found Jiraiya sitting on a toad.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought i'd let you know about the trip you, Naruto, and I are going to take." Jiraiya smirked as Anthony rose out of bed.

"So...a trip you say. Alright, let's go!" Anthony quickly got dressed and dashed out of the window.

"Hehe...kid's got talent. The question is...will anger fuel him to do something he doesn't want to?" Jiraiya sighed and followed the Uzumaki kid.

* * *

"So...do you have any info on Naruto?" a cloaked figure asked another cloaked figure with a giant sword on his back.

"Nah. Just that the boy and two others will be with him."

"Well, well, looks like we can finally meet." the cloaked man said just before he disappeared out of the trees.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 25

"Kisame." the cloaked figure said as he stopped to look as the town he once loved.

"What? Oh that's right...you are originally from this village, aren't you?" the words, unseenly, cut the man harder than any sword could. After all this was the place he live for many years.

"Yeah. My brother is still here...we have to keep clear of him, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I just can't wait for the jinchuuriki to..." the other man smacked, Kisame in the head.

"Just stick to the plan..."

"Fine. You damn kill joy!"

* * *

**At the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.**

"Hey, old man, could i get some of that to go?" Naruto yelled as he slammed down his ninth bowl of ramen.

"Sure. You got somewhere to be?" Teuchi, the owner and cook, stared at the blonde.

"Yeah, me and my brother are going on some trip."

"Naruto! What the heck?" Anthony walked in, only to see a mountain of bowls surrounding him.

"What? They are for the road." Anthony slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Jiraiya said we'd be gone for a couple of weeks, not years!"

The yelling stopped as soon as a pink haired and blonde haired walked through the door.

"Anthony? What are you doing out of bed?" Sakura said with worry in her voice.

"You know..." Anthony fumbled to find the right words. He knew if he'd lie, that there would be hell to pay.

"We are taking a trip, with the pervy sage!" Anthony stared at the two girls.

"Can we come?" Ino shot out bluntly.

"Huh? What...you guys' dad and mom would kill you guys if they saw...us." Anthony pointed at Naruto and himself.

"What? Oh, my dad is out of town on business. We should be good." Ino looked at Sakura.

"My mom doesn't care either. She would probably not even care." Anthony flinched at Sakura's words.

"Why?" curious Anthony pulled her closer so she could whisper it in to his ear.

"She found out about me and you..." Sakura pulled away.

"I'm sorry...you must really ha..." Sakura interrupted Anthony. "No. You are my boyfriend. I have no reason to hate you or Naruto."

"Thanks. Now about you two going...are you sure?" Anthony looked at both the girls.

"Of course!"

"Okay. Meet me and Naruto at the gates in about an hour." the girls nodded and scurried off to get their gear and things.

"Hehe...Me thinks my bro has two girlfriends." Naruto slapped Anthony's back.

"What? No, Ino's just a friend." Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"Sure. You just..." Naruto suddenly quit as Anthony put a hand over his mouth.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Naruto, stay here. For some reason two guys have been starring at you." Naruto froze as he realized the sets of eyes following him.

"Here's the plan. You are going to get Kakashi. Me, I'm going to transform into you and lure them away. Got it." Naruto nodded his head as he sat still and watched Anthony leave, looking like him.

* * *

"Where is that brat going?" Kisame questioned as he followed the other cloaked figure.

"Doesn't matter. We are here to capture him. Nothing more, nothing less." the cloaked man's words hissed and dripped with venom.

"Damn. Since we've been here, you've been acting all cranky and rude. What's up?" the cloaked man stopped as two jounin stepped in front of them.

"State your names and your business here." Kurenai spat out quickly.

"Hmph. Like you guys need to know." Kisame retorted.

"Kisame, the names of those two are Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi." Kisame just stared at the two with a little bit of killer intent.

"Are they strong?"

"Yeah. Not to be underestimated..."

"Well I'm going to have to test that, won't I!" Kisame threw his straw hat down and charged after the two jounin.

"This is going to be..." Kisame paused as Anthony shot out of the trees and tried to axe kick him.

"Ouch...you little...who are you!" anger seething from his voice.

"Hmmm...you are one of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

"Yeah, so what? You want an autograph?" Kisame smiled as he stepped forward.

"Kisame. No. He'll kill you, if you let him." the cloaked man, in his still calm demeanor, said.

"What? This puny punk? Hahahaha!" Anthony could slowly feel his chakra rise.

"Punk? Try me!"

"Oh? So you want a fight, huh? Well then, come on." Anthony slowly took out two kunai from the pouch on his leg.

"Anthony, what are you doing? You can't possibly take this guy alone?" Kurenai spoke up as she watched the thirteen year old take his stance.

"Don't worry..." Anthony suddenly disappeared.

"Hmmm...that is impressive, but not good enough." Kisame put his hands together. "Release!"

But to Kisame's suprise he found that nothing happened.

"What is that boy planning? Doesn't he know now is not the time to be playing." Asuma slowly moved over to Kurenai.

"It's not genjutsu..." Kurenai stated as she continued to stare at the other cloaked man.

"Kisame, enough playing. Hurry up and finish this or i will."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me where he went and I'll end it." the cloaked man looked around, but found nothing.

"He's not here." Kisame grinned an evil smile as he turned to the two jounin. "Looks like the brat abandoned you guys."

SMACK!

Kisame went flying as Anthony appeared out of nowhere.

"What the..." Kisame eyes widened as Anthony formed three hand signs. "Chidori!"

"Itachi! Little help here!" Kisame closed his eyes and instantly vanished.

"Hehehe...misson accomplished." Anthony canceled the chidori and walked over to the cloaked man.

"Well, well, well, you seem to be doing alright." Asuma and Kurenai stared in disbelief.

"What does Akatsuki want in Konoha?" Itachi removed his straw hat and looked into the eyes of Anthony.

"You know what we are here for. Why are you here, you are supposed to have been..." Anthony interrupted Itachi.

"Dead?" Asuma stared at Anthony in shock.

"Kurenai, Asuma, close your eyes. Keep them that way." Anthony instructed.

"Why? Why do we have to close our eyes?"

"Because, if you don't, Itachi could kill you." Kakashi suddenly appeared out of the trees.

"Sharingan Kakashi..."

"Itachi Uchiha..."

The two stood facing each other. Their stares interlocking, Anthony activated his sharingan.

"So, you finally have the sharingan...shame. You could have been with us that night." Kakashi quickly took a fighting stance.

"Leave him out of it. You have no business with him." Itachi looked dead straight in to Kakashi's eye.

"Actually, I have more business with him than you. After all he is related to that incident." Anthony stared at Itachi in disbelief. What business could he possibly have with him.

"What do you mean?"

"So they haven't told you yet? Well, if you must know you are not who you think you are..." enraged by Itachi's words, Kakashi quickly charged at him. "Shut up! Don't feed this boy lies!"

"Fine...but know this when he finds out he'll hate you all." Kakashi suddenly froze. "What? Damn it. I got caught in his genjutsu!"

"You could say that...this world is my creation..." Kakashi opened his sharingan eye to see where he was.

"Stop this...you can still..." Kakashi said as he began to pant hard.

"No...my days are already numbered...now shut up and die." Kakashi faded as he came back to the real world.

"Kakashi! What did you do to him?" Anthony rose his voice as he held on to Kakashi.

"Just a genjutsu. Soon you will be able to do it as well."

"Why? What is this connection between me and you?" Anthony demanded answers, but sadly got none.

"Kisame, it's time we retreated. We'll come back later."

"What? But we have to nab the kid or else..." Kisame sounded confused.

"True, but we don't want a war on our hands either." Kisame nodded and jumped away from the scene.

"Remember...one day we will fight. When that day comes, then I'll tell you about our connection..." Itachi faded away from the group.

"Kakashi? What happened to him? Why is he not responding?" Kurenai rushed over to help Anthony and Kakashi.

"I don't know. Take him to the hospital and be sure that Sasuke doesn't find out." Asuma gave Anthony a funny look.

"Why?"

"Trust me...he would flip." Kurenai and Asuma nodded and then left with Kakashi.

Anthony knew one thing was for certain, there was a battle coming. But what he didn't know was when or where.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 26

"Hey, Anthony, where have you been?" Naruto asked as he saw Anthony walking towards the village gates.

"No where special. Just had some business i had to take care of."

"So is everyone ready? Nobody else going to show up?" Jiraiya asked in a slight annoyed tone of voice.

"Nah. Just us. Jiraiya before we go though, I need to talk to you about them." Jiraiya paused as he turned around to face Anthony.

"So you made contact? What did they say? Are they following?"

"Yeah. They said they were here for the package and most likely they'll follow." Naruto look at his brother in a slight stupor.

"Who's following us?"

"Not important. Let's go before Jiraiya throws a fit." Naruto nodded and started to walk away.

"This is going to be great! We finally are taking a vacation!" Ino yelled as she caught up to the three males.

"Yeah...wait? What did you tell these girls?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto, then Anthony.

"Uh...we told them we were going on a trip..." Jiraiya scowled and turned to the two girls.

"Hmmm...fine indeed." a wide, goofy grin spread on Jiraiya's face as he thought dirty thoughts.

SMACK!

"Don't even..." Jiraiya looked at Anthony in terror as he got up and ran away.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked

"Nothing. Our teacher is a bit of a pervert. Try to steer clear of the hot springs if you can."

"Hurry up! You brats have work to do!" Jiraiya yelled as he sped up his pace.

* * *

**Two days later.**

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked as the group walked into town.

"Ahem. Let me see you wallets." Jiraiya held out his hands toward the boys.

"What? Why? We need money for the festival." Jiraiya shook his head.

"No. This is the first lesson to becoming a ninja. The three sins of ninjahood are money, alcohol, and women. Overcome these three things and you are sure to become great." Jiraiya triumphantly held his hand to his chest.

"Fine. Here." Naruto and Anthony handed their wallets over.

"Hmmm...looks like you guys are pretty well set. Here. Now you four go and look around town. I have to be somewhere, so don't get into any trouble." the four nodded and Jiraiya disappeared.

"Man. We're broke." Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Naruto, here take this." Anthony handed him a coin.

"See that slot machine over there. Plug it."

"Why? This is our last bit of money."

"I've been watching people play it and I've noticed a certain cycle. Currently it's on a winning cycle. Hurry before it's too late." Naruto nodded and walked over to the machine.

"Hope you're right." Naruto plugged the machine.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

"What? I won? I won!" Naruto couldn't believe it. He had just won 1000 ryos.

"See. I told you so." Anthony patted Naruto's back as he recieved the grand prize,

"Plus i put a genjutsu on my wallet. So it looked like i was broke." Naruto smirked.

"So now what? How much do you have?"

"I have...650 ryos." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't ask. Tell you what let's get a couple rooms and then we can decide." Naruto nodded and ran over to Sakura and Ino.

"Wow! How did you know?" Ino looked at Anthony.

"Just instinct." Sakura and Ino shot each other a glance.

"Come on. Let's put our stuff in a couple rooms and then look around." the girls nodded and left, following the two boys.

* * *

"Wow. This town is so busy. I don't think i have ever seen so many." Sakura looked around as she followed Anthony and Naruto.

"Yeah. Well i have. Trust me, when there is this many you have to watch you back." Anthony smiled.

"So, what you guys want to do?"

"Hungry! Let's find a place to eat!" Naruto shot out loudly.

"Hmmm...sounds like a plan. Any objections?"

"Nope. We go where you go." Sakura began to blush.

"Good. Naruto...Naruto? Oh crap!" Anthony looked around the area, but couldn't find him.

"Hey, bro! What do you think? Think i could pass for Anbu?" Naruto suddenly appeared wearing a fox mask.

"Sure, and i'll be the Hokage's secretary." Anthony jeered as he gently punched Naruto.

"Of course! Who else will it be when i become Hokage." Naruto shot a huge grin.

"Not on your life!" Sakura just smiled as she watched Naruto and Anthony wrestle.

"Sakura? Can i ask you something?" Ino fidgited as she pulled her friend away from the boys.

"What is it?" unsure Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her further into the alley way.

"Would you mind...if I and..." Ino paused. "What is it? You can tell me." Ino's gut twisted as she heard those words.

"Can you share?" Sakura looked at Ino in confusion. What did she mean by share? Share what?

"What? Ino are you feeling..." it then hit Sakura. Ino was asking to do something that might tear their friendship apart, again.

"Hm...so you like him too?" Ino tensed up as she expected a slap from her friend.

"Fine. On one condition. You have to ask him yourself." Ino looked up in shock. Did she hear her right? Did she actually say yes in a round-about way?

"Really? You don't mind?" Sakura shook her head.

"Just promise me one thing..."

"Yes, anything!"

"Keep this a secret. At least until we are old enough." Ino nodded and grabbed Sakura by the hand. "It's a promise!"

* * *

**At the hotel.**

"Naruto, why did you have to eat so much!" Anthony slapped his head as he entered the room.

"You know, i was hungry."

"Well, just don't do that again." Anthony jumped in his bed. "Ahhhhh. This bed is sooo comfy." Anthony soon drifted off to sleep.

"Hehe...Good night, bro." Naruto turned out the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Wow. That had to be the best sleep i've had in ages." Anthony rose out of bed and threw the covers off.

"Ugh...ten more minutes!" Naruto tossed and turned as Anthony threw his pillows at him.

"Come on. It's eight. We need to find Jiraiya." Naruto rose and looked at Anthony.

"What? Where is he?

"Not sure, but if we get up and search the town. We are bound to find him somewhere." Naruto shrugged as he jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Ok. Now that we are up let's go get the girls. They'll help look." Anthony walked out of the room.

"Yeah. Hopefully it won't take all day."

* * *

**Konoha.**

"Kakashi? Where is that man?" Sasuke asked himself as walked through the market area.

"Guess, i'll have to stop by his apartment." Sasuke picked up speed and lept across the rooftops, until he reached Kakashi's apartment.

"Hmmm...why are there so many jounin at his place?

Slowly, Sasuke made his way into the building undetected.

"Can someone explain to me why..." Sasuke stopped as he over heard the conversation between Guy and Asuma.

"Are you sure? Was it really Itachi?" Sasuke froze. Could it be that his brother is in town?

"Yeah. He said that he was here for Naruto. Wasn't real clear on why, he just said that he needed to come with him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he ran out of the building.

"Damn. What do we do now?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing. Naruto is with Jiraiya."

"Let's just hope that Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid."


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 27

"Pervy Sage! Where are you!" Naruto shouted as Anthony and him ran through the town square.

"Guys i really don't think we will find him here." Ino huffed as she and Sakura tried to keep up and not fall behind.

"Anthony, she's right. The only place that he could be..." Naruto paused as the realization hit him. "The bar!"

Instantly the boys ran to the only place that they didn't check...the bar. Sure enough the old white haired man was there. Busy drinking and and having a 'good time', Jiraiya failed to notice the four scowling eyes stare at him.

"Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya shot a quick glance at the boys. "Hey there! Where have you guys been? I've been worried sick!"

"Liar! You have been here all night, busy partying and getting drunk!" Naruto retorted angrily.

"Now boys, calm down you..." Naruto interrupted. "No! You promised to train us! Not pour sake down your throat, while we sit and watch!" Naruto slapped the server's plate away.

"Why you...stupid kid! You know how much this suit cost me!" a well dressed man stood up and walked over to Naruto and Jiraiya.

"You are going to PAY!" the man took out a knife. Charging after Naruto, Jiraiya stepped in and did something that the boys had never seen before.

"Rasengan!" a huge ball of chakra envoloped the attacker and sent him spiraling out of the bar.

"Whoa!" Naruto just sat there in a dumbfounded state.

"Now boys...this is where your training begins." Jiraiya walked out and handed a cart merchant some money.

"Water balloons?" Anthony asked as Jiraiya handed each boy a balloon.

"What are these for, Pervy sage?" Jiraiya ignored the two boys.

"Anthony!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they ran towards him.

"Huh? Ahhh!" the girls collided with him knocking him down hard.

"Hi..." Naruto stared in disbelief.

"Come on! You and him have a lot of work ahead!" Anthony brushed the girls off and stood up.

"So now where?" Anthony asked Jiraiya.

"You'll see." Anthony felt his stomach make a slight turn. Was it him or was this going to be the worst trip he has ever taken.

* * *

**Next day. Just outside of Tanzaku Town.**

"Ughhhh! Why...can't...I...do...it!" Naruto struggled as he tried to focus his chakra into the water balloon.

"Naruto. Look, you first have to gather your chakra into your hand. Then you have to focus it." Anthony took a water balloon and began demonstrating. First Anthony took the balloon held it in his hand. Then he began to make it swirl around until the balloon popped.

"Anthony. Come here." Jiraiya flagged Anthony to come over to his side.

"What's up?"

"It's about the Akatsuki...we will be staying in this town tonight. My sources tell me that the Akatsuki is already here." Anthony nodded and stood up.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to stop 'em." Anthony walked away and rejoined Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.

"Anthony...can me and you talk?" Ino asked as Anthony rejoined the group.

"Sure." Anthony nodded and walked off with Ino.

"What's up?"

"Ummm...I was wondering, I mean, how would you feel about having a second girlfriend?" Anthony froze. What was she asking? Could she really be asking that question?

"Ino, you do know that me and Sakura..." Ino stopped and turned around.

"Yeah. She knows, too. In fact, she said it was alright. As long as i share you." Anthony felt a sweat drop on his head.

"Well...I don't know...I mean..." Anthony fumbled to find the right words. He stopped thinking.

"Uh...sure! I mean..." Ino pulled Anthony into a hug and gave him a big kiss.

"Thank you..." Ino walked away.

"Crap..." Anthony thought just before he began to walk back to camp.

* * *

**Tanzaku Town.**

"Wow...this place is even more busy than the last town we were in!" Naruto ran around as the group walked.

"Yeah...let's drop our stuff off and start our training..." Anthony walked ahead of the group.

"Yo, bro, what's up with you? You have been really strange." Anthony just shrugged and entered the nearest hotel.

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" Naruto looked around, but found no Jiraiya. "Where did he go!"

"Uh, he went that way with some girl." Sakura shrugged it off and walked into the hotel with Ino at her side.

"Hmph. He better have a good excuse when he gets back!"

* * *

"Itachi...it worked!" Kisame laughed as he watched the four teens enter the hotel.

"Good. Now let's go get the boys. Shall we?" Kisame grinned wildly.

"Say, why does that boy have those eyes?" Kisame asked offhandedly.

"That boy is special...he is also my brother." Kisame shrugged and disappeared.

"Anthony...what will he do when he finds out?" Itachi quickly got up and joined Kisame.

* * *

"That old man has some nerve! I mean who leaves kids to fend for themselves!" Naruto ranted, while the others just watched.

"Calm down. He probably is just doing some reasearch. He'll be back." Anthony got up off the bed and started for the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"Just thought that i would scope the place out. Stay here with the girls and don't answer the door to anybody. Got it?" Naruto shurgged and plopped on the bed.

"Hmph. Fine. Just don't be late."

"When have i ever been late?" Naruto opened his eyes. "Do i have to tell the girls about the time you got caught...hhmmhhmm." Anthony quickly grabbed Naruto by the mouth and shook his head rapidly.

"Tell us about what?" Ino and Sakura stared at the boys.

"Don't worry about it. Save it for another time." Anthony released Naruto and walked out of the door.

"So...what happened?" Ino quickly shot at the other blonde.

"Hehehe...Anthony once was late to the academy, because he was caught with..." Naruto stopped as he heard knocks at the door. Quickly he shot up off of the bed to greet whoever it was that was at the door.

"Naruto..." It was Sasuke. What was he doing here. Was he supposed to be here?

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto aside and entered the room.

"Where is he? Naruto where is Anthony?

"How should i know. Didn't you see him leave?"

"No. It's important that i see him. You and him are in great danger!" The girls quickly rose.

"What kind of danger?" Ino looked at Sasuke sternly.

"Ino, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"We're here with Anthony and Naruto..." Sakura blushed as she said Anthony's name.

"Great! Two more to worry about..."

BOOM!

The four teens turned there heads as they rushed to the doors. "What was that?" Naruto wondered as he opened the door.

"Brat! Why do you have to get in the way?" Kisame yelled as he swung his sword, sharkskin, downward.

"Kisame...we have company." Itachi stared at the four teens as they joined Anthony.

"Itachi..." Sasuke voice dripped with a high amount of venom as he said the name.

"Sasuke, how have you been."

"Shut up! You...you are going to pay!" Sasuke held his arm down as he charged his chidori and stared wildly at Itachi with his sharingan.

"Foolish little brother..." Sasuke charged at him full force.

"DIE!"

"You still are weak. You lack the ability to truly hate." Itachi mocked as he held Sasuke's arm.

"Shut up! You don't..."

Crack! Pop!

"Ahhhhhh!" Itachi snapped Sasuke's arm.

"Stop!" Anthony yelled as he watched Sasuke struggle.

"Why should I? What does he mean to you?

"He's my...friend." tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes. "In fact he is my...my brother." Itachi looked at Anthony.

"You're right. Catch." Itachi activated his sharingan, stared into the eyes of Sasuke, and threw him at the group of teens.

"Sasuke!" Anthony quickly ran up and caught Sasuke.

"Kisame...we have to retreat."

"But you said..." Kisame stared at the man in disbelief.

"I know, but we can't take on an enraged jinchuuriki, now can we?"

Kisame looked at Anthony and shook his head. "Hehehe...i was so hoping to kill you, too." With that the two Akatsuki memebers ran and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Naruto ran over to Anthony's side.

"Naruto...we need to talk."


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 28

"What? Why do those guys want me?" Naruto found himself slowly inching his way away from Anthony.

"Listen...they want what's inside you." Naruto grabbed his stomach and looked at Anthony with a scared look in his eye.

"I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense. Why me? Why did they have to show up?" Naruto fell to his knees as the realization hit him hard.

"Naruto...as your brother...i will protect you with my life. You have nothing to fear." Tears formed in Anthony's eye. He knew Naruto was scared. Hell, if two guys came after you, you'd probably be scared too.

"Anthony...how?" Anthony looked puzzled as Naruto pushed away and looked him in the eyes.

"How what?

"How did you get so strong?" Anthony shrugged.

"I listened to this. It will help you, when everything else fails you." Anthony pointed to Naruto's chest.

"Well..."

'Knock', 'Knock'.

Anthony got up and walked over to the door. "Jiraiya."

* * *

**Later that night.**

"Anthony. We need to work on the rasengan. You coming with me to train?"

"Naruto, do you realize that it's midnight?" Anthony stretched as he got up from his bed on the floor.

"Shhhh! If you wake them..." Anthony quickly and quietly got dressed and jumped out the window.

"So tell me Naruto, did you learn to make the ballon pop?"

"Yeah. Now i need your help with the next stage. Besides you have already mastered the first and second stage." Anthony nodded and leapt across each roof, with Naruto.

After about an hour of running and leaping the boys happened to stumble across a untouched training ground.

"How 'bout we train here? Naruto looked around

"Sure. Plenty of trees to demolish." Anthony said as he shot a huge grin at his brother.

"You know sometimes you scare me." Naruto smiled as he took his jacket off.

"I know. Now for the second step, you must gather the chakra and pop this hard rubber ball." Naruto nodded. Slowly Anthony could see that Naruto was struggling to gather the chakra, but after a few minutes Naruto had done it.

"Whoa! Look! I'm do...doing it!" Naruto quickly let go and fell backwards.

"Great. Now for the third part. The part that i was working on. You see now that we have successfully popped the hard ball, you should be able to form the chakra into a ball."

"Really? Have you came close or done it yet?" Anthony smiled and began concentrating on the chakra flowing through his hand. After about two minutes, Anthony managed to form a full, official rasengan.

"Wow. Do you think i will be able to do that?" Naruto stared at Anthony with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah. Of course! After all you are Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

**Back at the hotel. **

"Ino..." Sakura gently nudged the blonde laying next to her.

"What's up. Can't sleep?" Sakura nodded and sat up.

"Is it about Anthony or him?" Ino pointed at the bed next to them, containing an unconcious Sasuke.

"It's about Anthony. He has so much hurt in him. It doesn't take a genius to realize what pain he has locked inside." Ino started to rub Sakura's back.

"You and I are going to make that change."

"How can you be so sure. After all we were some of those pains." Sakura began to tear up.

"Look, forehead, we can always live on the past or we can move on and live for the future."

"But, but what if Anthony..." Ino interrupted Sakura. "Look. Sasuke's right there. If you want to go back now, be my guest."

Sakura just stared at Ino. Sure Sasuke might have been there, but if one thing was true to Sakura, it was that Sasuke was no longer that special person to her anymore.

"No. I know what i must do." Ino nodded and jumped out of bed to get dressed.

"Come on, forehead. Let's go find 'em."

Quickly Sakura got out of bed, got dressed, and jumped out of the window with Ino.

* * *

**The next day. **

"Ughhhh...my head..." Naruto slowly rose up from the ground. "What happened? Where am..." The realiztion and reality suddenly hit him. Anthony and him had been training and passed out here on the training grounds.

Slowly, Naruto got up and walked over to Anthony. But the thing was, when he got there, he found that Sakura and Ino was snuggled up next to him. Each holding an arm against themselves.

"Anthony...pssst. Hey can you hear me?" Naruto whispered as he tried to wake Anthony up.

"Yeah, i can hear you. How did i get like this?"

"How should i know. I woke up and found you this way." Naruto said still whispering. Gently and quietly Naruto walked over to Sakura and tried to pry her grip on Anthony...no luck. So he tried to do the same thing with Ino, but found it even harder to pry her away.

"Hmph. Look, you are going to have to move yourself." Naruto threw his hands up and stood up.

"Naruto. Put some chakra into you index finger, then touch my forehead." Looking skeptical, Naruto did what he was told. Much to his surpise, as soon as he did that Anthony had completely vanished.

"Haaaaaaa...Anthony?" Ino and Sakura rose as they felt nothing in their arms.

"NARUTO! What did you do with Anthony?" Sakura rose as she readied her fist.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh? Where are you. We can here you, but how come we can't see you?"

"Say hello to my teleportation jutsu!" Sakura and Ino's mouths fell as Anthony suddenly appeared next to Naruto, who was also shocked.

"How...How did you do that?" Sakura asked as she quickly regained her composure.

"Well, you see i use the brain waves and...here let me just show you." Anthony quickly gathered some chakra into his index finger and then touched his forehead.

"You see, by using chakra and a certian brain wave i can just think of a place and teleport there."

"Cool. Now what are you guys doing here?" Naruto pointed at Ino and Sakura.

"Well we seen that you guys had left, so we thought that we could join you guys." Sakura ran over and gripped Anthony's hand tightly.

"Okay...so where's Sasuke and the pervy sage?" Naruto asked before he started to fiddle with the sticks that were nearby.

"Um...they are still at the hotel. We wasn't sure if we should bring them." Ino said before she joined Anthony and Sakura.

"Ughhhhh...I'm hungry..." Naruto grabbed his stomach. Looking over at Anthony, he shot a quick glance of 'let's hurry up'.

"How 'bout we go get some breakfast? My treat." Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket off the tree stump and disappeared, leaving a huge cloud of dust.

"Come on. Naruto's out for blood." the girls sighed and started to run in the direction of the blonde.

* * *

**In Town. **

"Ahhh...that was wonderful!" Naruto slumped back as he finished his last bowl of ramen.

"Yeah. Thank you, Anthony." Sakura blushed as Anthony gave her a slight wink.

"So...what do we do now? After all master Jiraiya took Sasuke back. That means we are alone for the time being." Ino gently stretched and walked over to Anthony. "So how 'bout we go..." Ino paused for a second and looked at Sakura, who was currently looking back at her as well. "Shopping!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Shopping?" Naruto made a funny face as he looked Anthony in the eyes.

"Sure."

Suddenly Anthony caught a scent. But it was no ordinary scent. This scent was so evil, cold, ruthless...it was Orochimaru.

"Sorry guys. You guys are going to have to go without me." Sakura looked at Anthony confused.

"Why? You don't like shopping? We could always do..." Anthony quickly disappeared.

"Was it something i said?"

"Nah. I know that look..." Naruto turned to the two girls. "It's a look he only gets when...when he has 'those' dreams."

"Dreams? You mean of..." Sakura dropped her bowl.

"Yeah. We have to go find him! Before he does something we all might regret."

* * *

"Kukukukuku...I'm so relieved that you showed up. I had my doubts."

"Well, you know. I'm not particular to playing with snakes." a light blonde with a shorter black haired girl appeared.

"My, my, Tsunade is that anyway to treat an old friend. Tsk, tsk, tsk." the black haired female just stared at Kabuto.

"So, tell me...will you join me?" Orochimaru smiled.

"What's in it for me? For Shizune?"

"Well, you see lord Orochimaru, with your help, can bring your loved ones back from the dead." Tsunade stared hard and cold at Kabuto. "So you say that...how can we be certain..." Tsunade was quickly cut off by a kunai that whirled past her head and shoulder.

"Well, well, well...so have you come to join me as well?" Anthony perched himself on the roof above the two groups.

"In your dreams...Nah. You owe me something though..." Kabuto quickly spoke up. "He owes you nothing! You demon brat!"

That did it. Violently and quickly, Anthony shot up and smashed his hand hard into the ground. Creating a massive crater in his wake.

"Look...who's...laughing...NOW!" Anthony rapidly charged after Orochimaru.

"So, it's a fight you want...Kabuto! Summon Manda!" Kabuto froze as he heard the snake's name.

"Lord Orochimaru, surely you..." Orochimaru gave him a disgusted look. "Right away!" Kabuto started to create the hand signs for the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Orochimaru...you better have a deity on a platter for me!" Manda yelled as Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped atop of the massive snake's head. "Of course. I offer you this Jinchuuriki as a sacrifice." Manda stared at the boy below him.

"A...a jinchuuriki? Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

"That boy...can it be?" Tsunade stared in disbelief.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 29

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune stared at her sensei hard. Something was definitely up. The only time Tsunade would ever stare was when she was either in trouble or she would see something that reminded her of...them.

"Shizune...it's him." Shizune looked at her master in a bewildered face. Who was it? Is he somebody that she knew personally or had she just heard of him?

"Lady Tsunade who is it? How do you know that boy?

"Long story...look out!" Shizune and Tsunade quickly dodged out of the way of the flying teenager.

"Kukukukuku...you sure put up a fight. Good. I love my vessels like that." Orochimaru smirked as his gaze averted to Tsunade.

"Two days." Tsunade glared at the snake coldly. "That is the deadline for your answer." Suddenly Manda disappeared along with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Looking down, Tsunade, stared at the heap of a boy. She knew it was him. He had the same slightly pudgy face, short dark brown hair, and dark deep brown eyes when he was a baby.

"Lady Tsunade, what do we do? Do we take him to the hospital?"

"No. We take him with us. He is an old friend." Shrugging, Shizune bent down and put Anthony on her back.

"Come on. We brought too much attention to this place. We'll get a room and tend to him there."

As quickly as Shizune picked Anthony up, the three were gone, leaving no trace of a human presence.

* * *

**Three hours later. At the fight scene**.

"Pervy Sage! Is Sasuke alright!" Naruto shouted as and the girls arrived at the scene of the previous encounter.

"Yeah. He's in some trance. Good news is i know someone who could help." Sakura looked at the older man.

"Have you seen Anthony? We had lunch and then he bolted. All he said was that he caught a familiar scent and that he had to take care of it." Jiraiya froze at the last part of the pink haired girls sentence.

"What happened here? Looks like a trainwreck came through here." Ino observed as she turned her attention to the toad sage.

"It was Anthony. It also appears..." Jiraiya paused as gulped loudly.

"Who? Who else was here?

"...Orochimaru!"

* * *

**Hotel room. Currently in Anthony's mindscape.**

"**Anthony**..." Fenrir's voice rang through Anthony's head like a loud, annoying bell.

"Where am I? Fenrir, who am i with? Have i been captured?"

"**No. You are currently in the room of Tsunade Senju**." Anthony looked up at the wolf.

"Tsunade...Senju?"

"**She is one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha**." Anthony continued to stare at the wolf blankly. Not everyday do you get to meet all three Sannin, but to him it didn't really matter.

"Do they know about...me?" Anthony struggled to say the last part.

"**Not sure**."

"**Listen, you're stirring**." Fenrir stated as he faced Anthony.

"**She knows you're awake. Go**." Anthony nodded and closed his eyes.

"Hello. How do you feel?" Tsunade said as he touched Anthony's forehead.

"Fine...who are you guys?" Anthony played along, considering the fact that he already knew their names, thanks to Fenrir.

"My name is Tsunade and she is my assistnant Shizune." Anthony nodded an moved himself to the edge of the bed.

"My name is Anthony..." Anthony never got the chance to finish. He awkwardly found himself being smothered by Tsunade's assets.

"Uhhh...could...you...plea..." Anthony cried as he tried to breathe.

"Sorry. Do you remember me?" An excited look was in Tsunade's eyes as she asked the question. But as soon as Anthony shook his head, the glimmer in her eyes faded.

"Nothing? Surely you must remember me?"

"No. I'm sorry...i don't really remember anything before five." Tsunade growled as slammed her hand on the nearby dresser.

"Damn councilmen! I knew i should have taken you with me!" Anthony and Shizune froze at the last part of the sentence.

"Wait! You knew me as a kid?"

"Yeah. I did and so did Jiraiya and Orochimaru. In fact we were the ones to..." Tsunade froze as she watched Anthony's face turn from a shocked one, to a one of pain and anger.

"You knew about me and didn't want me?" Anthony got up and grabbed Tsunade by the collar.

"I'd loved to." Tsunade teared up as she stared at the boy. "The council had you and him under lock and key."

Gently, Anthony loosened up and let go of her shirt collar. "Thank you for your help. I'll be leaving now."

"Anthony, please..." Tsunade grabbed Anthony's shoulder. "Let me treat you to dinner."

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and gave a nod. "Of course! You are hungry, aren't you?" Shizune looked at Anthony.

"Yeah...sure. But i need to be getting back to my team." Anthony quickly walked to the door.

"Team?" Not really worrying about it, Tsunade and Shizune shrugged it off and left with Anthony.

* * *

"Anthony, tell me about yourself. You don't have to share nothing personal, just tell me you likes and whatnot." Shizune asked as she watched Anthony slurp down his ramen.

"Well...my name is Anthony Uzumaki. I like ramen. I was born in Konoha. I have a brother." Shizune stared harder at Anthony as he finished talking and resumed eating. To Shizune, Anthony was starting to remind her of sombody she knew. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was somehow connected to this boy.

"So, you and Tsunade are originally from Konoha?" Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

"Tell me...why did you leave?" The words hit Tsunade in the face. Never in her life was she asked that question.

"Well..." Tsunade paused as she noticed a couple loan sharks walking their way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Legendary Sucker." A tall, well dressed man said as he stopped in front of Tsunade.

"What is it now, Kento?" Tsunade asked in a bored, yet annoyed tone of voice.

"My boss needs his money. Right now it sits as you needing to pay us 500,000 ryos." Kento grinned as he took out a knife.

"I don't have it. Can i have an extention on the due date? Kento chuckled and patted his partner, Dazu, on the back.

"Isn't that rich. You want a extention...here then have your extention!" Kento lunged the knife towards Tsunade. Tsunade didn't move. Instead of moving she decided to just close her eyes and accept her fate.

The knife never made contact. Instead, when Tsunade opened her eyes, she saw a pair of chopsticks holding the blade.

"Brat! How dare you interfere!" Anthony firmly threw the knife away with the chopsticks.

"Sorry. No need for you to cause a scene. Besides, you have other business elsewhere, I'm sure." Anthony slowly got up and left the restaurant. He didn't care if he upset the loan shark. Besides Anthony had taken on way tougher people than him to sweat about him losing to him.

"You stay right here. When i get back it's your turn." Kento and Dazu left after Anthony.

"Did you see that...he stopped the knife with just chopsticks." Shizune said in disbelief.

"Yeah...that boy is good. Come on those goons are going to jump him." Tsunade paid the bill and left with Shizune.

* * *

"Grrrr! Where is he?" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya and the girls walked around, searching for Anthony. Little did they know that they were about to find him surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Hey! Look a fight is about to take place." One of the towns people yelled as they ran towards the already big crowd.

"A fight? Who could it be?" Jiraiya wondered. Suddenly, Anthony's name popped in his head,

"Come on." Jiraiya motioned the three teens to the front of the crowd.

Sure enough. Anthony was busy pummeling two loan sharks into the ground.

"Come on. You guys said that you could take me." Anthony mocked as he dodged each swing of Kento's knife.

"Stupid brat! You need to learn manners around your elders!" Kento screamed as he charged at Anthony.

SMACK!

Anthony threw a rock straight between the evil loan shark's eyes. Though it didn't kill him, it knocked him out instantly. That only left Dazu, but he was so scared that he quickly picked up his partner in crime and hightailed it out of there.

"That'll teach 'em." Naruto quickly tackled his brother to the ground.

"If you do that ever again..." Anthony brushed Naruto off of him and stood up. Anthony's only reply was a quiet sorry.

"So, where have you been?" Jiraiya asked as Anthony walked closer to the toad sage. "I've been out." Well it wasn't completely a lie, he had been knocked out by Orochimaru.

"Anthony..." Shizune and Tsunade stopped as they spotted the group he was with.

"Don't worry. I took care of those guys. If they bother you again, just mention my name." Anthony smirked and began to turn away. Reluctantly, Tsunade spoke up. "Would you like to join us?" Anthony turned and stared blankly as Tsunade.

"Sorry. I'm currently traveling with my girlfriends and brother." Tsunade looked down. Naruto being Naruto decide to confront Tsunade.

"Look, lady! What gives you the right to ask a question like that?" Jiraiya quickly grabbed the blonde by the mouth.

"Do you know who you're talking to! She is the one that is going to help revive Sasuke!" Anthony turned around instantly and stared hard at Jiraiya.

"On second thought..." Anthony averted his gaze towards Tsunade. "Tell you what, let's make a deal. If you beat me and Naruto in a duel, then I'll join you and Shizune. If I win, however, you must come back with us to Konoha." Anthony smirked as he watched Tsunade's eyes hold a slight glimmer.

"Yeah. While you're at it throw in that necklace!" Naruto yelled.

Shizune looked at her master with pleading eyes. She knew how much that necklace meant to her. Surely she wouldn't bet that away as if it's some useless item.

"Fine. I accept you challenge. But first you must show me you eyes." Anthony stared at Tsunade for awhile, before he realized what she meant. In truth, she wanted to see his sharingan.

"You can see them in our fight. Meet us at the this location. Don't be late." Anthony handed Shizune a piece of paper with a map on it and walked away with Jiraiya and the others.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious? You saw what he could do. What if he wins?" Tsunade smirked as she patted her apprentice on the shoulders.

"It's okay...I wanna lose."


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 30

"Good of you to show up." Anthony smirked as he watched Tsunade walk slowly towards the boys.

"I never make a deal and go back on it."

The boys eyed each other and then eyed Tsunade. Never in their life have they ever fought a grown woman.

"Naruto...don't underestimate her. She's holding back." Anthony activated his sharingan an took a fighting stance.

"Come on. She can't be that strong. She's a woman." Anthony smirked as he saw the tick marks growing on all of the females heads.

"Remember, look underneath the underneath." Naruto shrugged and summoned a clone next to him.

"Get ready lady! You're goin' down!" Naruto's clone began to form and mold chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!"

As quickly as Naruto charged, Tsunade easily threw his technique to the ground. "What?"

"Damn it, Naruto, i told you not to underestimate her." Anthony quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him away from Tsunade.

"Sorry...i guess i haven't fully mastered the rasengan yet." Tsunade glared evily at Jiraiya.

"Don't worry. Just don't use that technique unless you're sure." Naruto nodded as Anthony stood up and took a stance in front of Tsunade.

"So, haven't given up yet?" Anthony smirked and swiftly charged Tsunade.

"Wow. This kid is fast and every fist he throws...i can feel the chakra. Does he have that good of chakra control?" Tsunade thought as she barely escaped the barrage of fists.

"You impress me kid." Tsunade quickly charge Anthony and tried to slam her fist into his gut. The only problem was that by the time Tsunade got to him, he was already in the air. "Take this!" Anthony cried as he flipped and brought his left leg down hard.

"Ughhh...this kid is amazing. He has such power behind his attacks. He reminds me of..." Tsunade's thoughts were cut short as she realized a fist coming towards her face. Quickly she dodged and tried to kick him in mid air.

POOF!

It turned out that it was a shadow clone.

"No way. How is he able to..." Tsunade cringed slightly as she found a kunai against her throat.

"Check and Mate!" Tsunade couldn't believe it. She had actually lost. Not that she was upset or anything. She just couldn't believe the strength that this boy had shown.

"You win." Tsunade quickly grabbed Anthony and embaced him in a hug. Steaming from the site Sakura and Ino marched over and stole Anthony from her grip.

"Hmmm...seems you have girlfriends to tend to." Tsunade smirked as she walked over to Naruto and handed him the necklace. "Just so you know, that necklace means the world to me. Please take good care of it." Naruto nodded as he excitedly put on the necklace.

"So, slug, what do you plan to do now?" Jiraiya asked as he used her childhood nickname.

"Well, seeing that i made a promise to the kid to come with you guys if i lost..." Anthony stared strangely at Tsunade.

"Why are you staring at her?" Sakura noticed and began to heat up.

"No reason. The only thing is, when are you going to release the genjutsu on yourself?" Tsunade stared at Anthony.

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about?" Ino asked as she stared the woman down. Either Anthony was crazy or he saw something that nobody else saw.

"Fine. I use a genjutsu to keep myself looking young. There! Are you satisfied!" Tsunade yelled as a blush crept over her face.

"So wait...you are actually an old lady?" Naruto mused as he started to laugh and giggle. "You want to repeat that?" Tsunade said as her eyes filled with a little bit of killer intent.

"Nothing...granny." Tsunade growled and pummeled Naruto into the ground. This continued for about ten minutes until Jiraiya spoke up

"Tsunade...it's time i had a talk with you." Jiraiya turned on his serious face.

"About?"

"You see the third was killed and we need a new Hokage." Naruto and Anthony froze as they listened to Jiraiya.

"So what? You need me for..."

"You have been chosen to become the Fifth." Anthony jumped up as Naruto tried to charge at Tsunade.

"Naruto...calm down. If that is why we need her, then so be it." Naruto loosened up and gently pushed Anthony away.

"So what will it be Tsunade? Will you join us or Orochimaru?" Anthony faced Tsunade.

"I'll go with you guys. Besides, who's going to look after you brats?" Tsunade grabbed Anthony's head and forced him into a light head lock.

"Good. Now lets go get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be along trip." Jiraiya sighed as he started to walk away.

"Good night, Shizune, Tsunade." Anthony bowed and caught up with the rest of his group.

"Yeah, good night, brat."

* * *

**Next day.**

"Ugh...why does it have to be so hot?" Sakura and Ino cried as they walked slowly.

"Yeah. It's hot, but look at the bright side..." Anthony stopped as he tried to think of a bright side. Sadly he didn't and couldn't find any.

"We could always go to a hotspring and relax for a..." Anthony shot a menacing glare towards the toad sennin.

"Fine." Jiraiya grumped as he walked to the front of the pack.

"So how much has Konoha changed? I mean it's been at least 12 years..." Tsunade noticed how Naruto and Anthony came each other a sad look. "What's up. Things really that bad?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. For us..." Anthony walked with head hanging. For some reason or another this conversation was bothering the Uzumaki brothers and Tsunade could tell.

"The village hasn't been to kind to them." Sakura spoke up as she grabbed Anthony's hand.

"Really. What has it done to them?"

"Beatings, cursings, near-death experiences, torture..." Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could human be that cruel? Even after what the boys did for the village.

"Yeah, but none of that matters! Soon, the village will be looking at us as heroes!" Naruto shouted as he and Anthony ran ahead of the group.

"Even after all the things...those two have great things ahead of them." Tsunade smirked as she watched the boys.

* * *

**Konoha.**

"Welcome home! Master Jiraiya!" Kotetsu cried as he shook Izumo from his slumber.

"Good to be back." Tsunade smiled as she entered the huge gates.

"Hello, Tsunade. It's been to long." Koharu and Homura, the elders of the village meet the fifth at the gates.

"Well it certainly has. Now i must be getting to the hospital. Got some people waiting for me." the elders nodded and let the group pass.

* * *

**Hospital.**

"There that should do it." Tsunade said as she emitted green chakra from her hands and touched Kakashi's forehead.

"Thank you..." Kakashi said lamely as rose out of bed.

"No problem. Just rest." Kakashi nodded and laid back down immediately.

"Grandma Tsunade! Hurry up! This way! This way!" Naruto jumped up and down as he pointed out the way to Sasuke's room.

"All right. Calm down brat." Tsunade quickly made it to Sasuke's room and did the same thing that she did to Kakashi.

"There. That should do it. Just stay in bed for awhile." Tsunade said just before she left.

"Sasuke...are you all right?" Anthony asked as Naruto and the two girls stared at the stoic raven.

"Yeah..." was the only thing Sasuke could really muster up. In truth he really wanted to say no. To say that he felt like crap and that he was a weak person.

"Listen, I know what happened...please forget about the whole revenge thing. Let me help you." Sasuke remained cold and stoic.

"Anthony..." Sasuke finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "...Thank you."

"No problem. Get some rest. You deserve it." Anthony gave Sasuke a huge grin.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." the group got up and left Sasuke alone.

"One way or another..." Sasuke thought just before he dosed off.

* * *

**Two days later.**

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where did those two run off to?" Anthony ran around the hospital in search of his brother and friend.

BOOM!

A sudden rumble was heard and a huge shockwave shook the whole hospital. Everyone went crazy when the building shook rather violently, but Anthony stayed calm. He already knew the cause.

"Kakashi! What the hell happened here?" Anthony yelled as he finally reached the roof to see what the commotion was.

"Naruto and Sasuke got into another fight..." Sakura spoke up, with tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt? Did you get mixed in with their attacks?" Anthony quickly pulled Sakura into a deep hug.

"No...Anthony, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them. Please forgive me." Sakura cried as she buried her head into his shoulder. "No, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Anthony's words stopped Sakura's tears.

"Kakashi, where did Sasuke run off to?"

"He ran that way. Do you want to talk to him?" Anthony nodded and ran into the direction of the raven haired boy.

"Sorry...Sakura...Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started to cry. "Naruto, we're not mad, we're just concerned. That's all." Kakashi shot a slight grin through his mask.

* * *

"Sasuke! Stop!" Anthony cried as he caught up to the raven haired boy.

"Hn. What do you want. You want to get back at me for almost hurting your brother." Sasuke shot a very sarcastic tone at Anthony.

"Nah. Naruto is fine. No. I want to talk to you." Sasuke stared at Anthony. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Sasuke, I want this revenge thing to stop right here and now!" Anthony shouted as he put a kunai against Sasuke's throat.

"Why. You know how it feel to watch a loved one die right in front of your eyes! How is it that you don't want revenge? Huh?" Sasuke screamed as he pushed Anthony back and shoved him to the ground.

"You wanna know why?" Sasuke stared at Anthony coldly as he waited for an answer. "It's because I need to worry about you. Protect you and Naruto. To protect Sakura, Ino, and the rest. That is why i don't want revenge!" Sasuke just stared in disbelief.

"So...you forget about yourself, just to protect me?" Sasuke asked as his stared softened up a little bit.

"Yeah, I..."

BOOM!

Sasuke became alert as he watched Anthony become ingulfed by a ton of rocks. "What the hell? Who did this? Anthony!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to the rock heap.

"Don't worry. He's safe." A tall chubby man suddenly appeared, along with three other people.

"Who are you guys!" Anger slowly rising in Sasuke's voice.

"We are the sound four. Master Orochimaru has sent us to deliver you to him." A man with six arms suddenly spoke up.

"Come on you bastard. Stop staring at us and follow us!" A short red haired girl cursed as Sasuke stared at them.

"Tayuya...ladies should act proper." the chubby guy, Jirobo, stated as he stared at the red head, Tayuya.

"Shut it, fattie!"

"All of you, please!" A pale man yelled as he got the group back under control.

"I'm terribly sorry. My name is Sakon. This here is Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kidomaru." The pale man explained as he pointed to the respective person.

"Orochimaru...so you guys want me to come with you, huh?" A grin formed on Sasuke's face. "Well if you want me you are going to have to make me!" Sasuke quickly ran at the four, kunai in each hand.

"Hn. Childs play." Jirobo stepped aside and slammed his fist on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Ugh...sorry...Anthony..." Sasuke landed on his face with a hard thud.

"Good. Here, feed these pills to him. Once that's done we can seal him." Sakon threw a bottle at Kidomaru.

"Great. Now let's put him in the coffin and let's get out of here." Kidomaru said as he picked the lifeless Sasuke up and put him in a coffin.

"Let's get going. Now that it's sealed..." Sakon was suddenly interrupted by a huge eruption of rock.

"Damn...it...can't...be..." Sakon stared in disbelief as he stared at Anthony in his four tailed bijuu form.

"Put...Sasuke...DOWN!" the shear roar, made Kidomaru drop the coffin. While the others just stared at the beast emerge from the rocks.

"I...said...put...him...DOWN!" Anthony disappeared in a blur of dark yellow chakra.

"Ack!" Kidomaru stared Anthony in the eyes. The shear terror the eyes gave off made the six armed man shake. The chakra coming off of Anthony was unbelievable. How could one kid have so much power.

"I...I...put...it...it...down..." Kidomaru shook as he tried to spill his sentence. Instantly Anthony threw Kidomaru smack into a nearby tree. Not killing him, but causing severe damage.

"Shit. I can't move." Tayuya yelled as Anthony came closer.

"Don't worry..." Anthony slammed his fist into her gut. Causing her fly backwards right into Kidomaru.

"Stop! You can't beat us." Sakon yelled as he ran at Anthony. Sadly the attempt was all in vain, because Anthony vanished just as Sakon reached him. "What? That can't..." Sakon paused as he stared into the eyes of the sharingan.

"Die..." was all Anthony said just before Sakon crumpled before him.

"So what's it going to be? You going to fight or die." Anthony said in a scratchy, feral voice as he looked at Jirobo.

"I accept defeat." Jirobo bowed and placed himself on the ground.

"Good...AHHHHH!" Anthony screamed as he felt something pierce his back.

"You my friend are done..." Another pale looking man with pale silver hair said as he slid his sword out of Anthony.

"No...no...no..." Anthony faded off.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 31

"Kakashi-sensei! Look it's Anthony!" Sakura cried as she spotted Anthony, in his terrible state.

"What the hell happened here? Who did all of this?" Naruto asked as he walked around all the rocks and craters.

"Look. There are four others here." Sakura spotted the sound four.

"You four...who are you guys?" Kakashi asked in a very direct tone.

"..." was the only reply from three of them. It wasn't until Sakon and Ukon stirred, that Kakashi realized who had done this.

"HAHAHA! Those eyes! Those cursed eyes! Help me! Help MEEEEEE!" Kakashi sighed as he looked down at Anthony.

"Where's Sasuke? Who took him? Who are you working for?" Kakashi questioned Sakon. But it was no use, what ever Anthony did to him, it left him in crazy state of mind.

"Sakura..." Kakashi formed some hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. "Take Pakkun and report to the Hokage. Naruto pick up Anthony and come with me." Naruto quickly picked Anthony up and disappeared with Kakashi.

"Come on. We have to alert the hokage." Pakkun said as he and Sakura ran off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said as she handed a chuunin vest to him.

"No problem. Only two of you actually passed." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Who was the other person?"

"Anthony Uzumaki. You and him showed the most potential. Hell, if i would of had a say, I would have promoted you both to Jounin." Shikamaru gave Tsunade a lazy grin. "Well, if that's all..." Sakura suddenly burst into the room panting.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade yelled as she rose from her desk.

"It's Anthony and Sasuke. They left the hospital to talk and then they were ambushed!" Sakura said without even taking a breathe.

"Damn...Orochimaru. Shikamaru, your first assignment is to gather a team and meet me at the village gates, understood?" with a nod Shikamaru quickly left to gather the team he already had in mind.

"Hmph. Hokage for three days and this kind of stuff happens..." Tsunade sighed.

"Also, Anthony manage to defeat, what me and Kakashi-sensei believe to be, Orochimaru's bodyguards." Tsunade's expression turned from calm to shocked as she stared at the pink headed girl. How the hell could one boy take on four people, Orochimaru's bodyguards no less, was way beyond her.

"Is he all right?

"Kakashi-sensei and Naruto took him when they left to find Sasuke." Sakura explained.

"Great. Sakura, I want you to relax and not worry. Anthony will come back in one piece." Sakura nodded and left, running along side Pakkun.

* * *

"Everyone here? Good. Now, your mission is a simple seek and retrieve mission. You are to locate Sasuke Uchiha and Anthony Uzumaki. Is that understood?" Tsunade eyed each of the boys and then Sakura and Ino.

"Now go. Hurry back!" Tsunade screamed as the six teens quickly disappeared from her sight.

"Okay. Now here's how things are going to go. Kiba you and Akamaru have the front, next will be Sakura, Ino, me, Choji, and finally, Neji will have the back." Shikamaru explained as the six ran in the direction of Pakkun, Kiba, and Akamaru.

For about two hours the group ran non-stop. Trying their hardest to catch up and help the Uzumaki brothers out and find Sasuke.

"Hey, guys, there's somebody ahead!" Kiba shouted as he recognized the familiar scents. "It's those sand kids from the exams. Plus Lee and Kakashi are with them." Kiba added as he ran faster to their location.

Sadly, when they got there, all they found was craters and destruction.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened here?" Sakura quickly ran to the side of her sensei.

"It was insane...first we caught up to the thief, but then Anthony woke up, Naruto became enr..." Kakashi suddenly fainted from his chakra exhaustion.

"Do you know what happened?" Sakura looked up to Gaara.

"No." was his only reply.

"Hard to say. We got here just as Naruto left. He was saying something about Anthony and some beast." Kankuro said as he obsevered their surrounding.

"This was done by no normal force. What ever attacked, it wanted to make sure it got the job done." Shikamaru spoke up as he looked at Gaara.

"You are a Jinchuuriki, no?" Gaara remained his stoic self as he stared at Shikamaru.

"Yes."

"So, would you tell me if Anthony was one?" Gaara, Ino, and Sakura froze as Shikamaru grinned. "Figures. Anthony was way to smart for his own good. Sometimes he would amaze me." Kiba and Neji stared at the pineapple haired boy.

"What do you mean by smart?" Choji asked.

"You know that game i play, Shogi and Go, well the only person to ever beat me has been Anthony." the whole group stared in disbelief. Was it them or was Shikamaru saying that Anthony was as smart as him.

"So, what that have to do anything?" Temari shot out loudly.

"It means that Anthony is the one, along with Naruto and Sasuke, who did this." nobody said anything. The only thing that could be heard was the small fires blazing and the wind blowing.

"What do you suggest? If Anthony, Naruto, and Sasuke are really that strong..." Sakura froze at the thought. She didn't know what she would do if she lost all of team 7. The thought made her cry inside.

"We have to find them and stop them." Shikamaru stated as he picked Kakashi up and headed in the direction of the three boys.

"Let's hope we don't find anything that we don't want to see." Kiba and the others nodded and left the scene.

* * *

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto yelled as he ran after the raven haired boy.

"Why? Why should I? There's nothing back there for me!" Sasuke shouted as he turned to face the two Uzumaki.

"Sasuke, please, we don't have to do this!" Anthony pleaded as he looked the raven haired boy in his onyx eyes.

"Anthony...come with me. Orochimaru can give us power. Once we've sucked him dry, we could finally kill him for what he did. Please consider it. Wouldn't you like to get revenge for the old man."

"No. Even though that snake did what he did...don't you see that Orochimaru only wants you for your eyes!"

"So what! He can give me and you the power we need to avenge our loved ones. He could never take us both on..." Sasuke stopped as he stared at Naruto. "It's because of him..." Sasuke gritted his teeth and started forming hand signs.

"If you won't come with me, then i'll kill Naruto!" finished charging the chidori, Sasuke, charged straight for Naruto.

"Sasuke! Stop this..." Sasuke continued charging.

"Ack! Ughhhhhh!" Sakura and the rest of the others arrived just as Sasuke connected.

"Anthony..." Sakura and the rest watched in horror as they realized what Sasuke had done.

"Damn...we are too late." Kiba growled as his chakra began to spike.

"Anthony...no! How could he! HE can't take him away! You bastard!" Sakura cried as she watched Anthony slump into a lifeless pile.

"No...no...why? Why did you take my brother? WHY?" Naruto cried as his bijuu form started to activate for the first time.

"I'm sorry. He got in the way. You! You are the cause of this!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged Naruto's swings and jumped up to higher ground.

"You killed him! YOU murderer!"

"Take this!" Sasuke and Naruto disappeared down into the valley.

"Anthony...please wake up. Wake up. You can't die. You can't" Sakura ran over to Anthony's lifeless body, crying.

"Sakura...it's over. He's gone. There's nothing you could do." Ino tried to comfort her friend. Truth be told Ino was trying to hold back tears as she looked upon Anthony's body.

"I'm sorry...Ino, Sakura! Look out!" A huge piece of statue was flying towards the two. "Here we go. Is this really the end?" Sakura asked Ino as they both shut there eyes, waiting for their demise. Much to their suprise it never came, instead, when they opened their eyes they saw Anthony standing up.

"Anthony...are you alright." Sakura asked. As Anthony turned around though she gasped as she seen red, feral eyes and his canines were slightly pointed and sharp.

"Girls! Get out of there. He's dangerous!" Shikamaru yelled as he watched Anthony start to form hand signs.

"Ultimate Defense Technique: Bijuu Chakra Shield!" the dark yellow chakra began to develope around the girls as Anthony finished the hand sign.

"Be safe..." Anthony bent over as he started to go into his full bijuu form.

"AHHHHH!" Anthony screamed as he became full enveloped in a massive chakra ball.

"Shikamaru...what is it." Kiba and Choji asked as they stared in disbelief. Never in their lifes had they seen such a sight.

"It's his bijuu form..." Gaara said as he appeared by Shikamaru. "Bijuu form? What does it do?"

"It shows the bijuu's true form." Gaara smirked slightly as he watched Anthony transform.

Suddenly everything stopped. The wind, time, everything.

"RAAARGGGHHHHH!" Anthony howled as he flew out of the giant chakra ball.

"Fenrir...the Nine Tailed Wolf..." Everyone, including the sand siblings, stared at Gaara.

"What is going on? Why is there a giant wolf standing right in front of us?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Just watch..." Gaara said with a half smirk on his face.

* * *

"So...Naruto...this...is...where it...ends!" Sasuke said as he transformed from the curse mark.

"Stop...this...Anthony...wouldn't...want this!" Naruto yelled as he panted heavy.

"Yeah. He wouldn't want his precious people to get hurt...load of crap! Anthony hates you all. The pain he's suffered. I'm the only one that could ever truly understand him!" Sasuke formed three handsigns.

"Let's end this..." Sasuke and Naruto nodded and charged after each other.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

BOOM!


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapter 32

"**Sakura...Ino...are you alright**." Anthony's voice boomed as he spoke in his deep, feral voice.

"Yes, but how? How are able to speak..." Sakura cried as she stared at Anthony. "**I'm sorry...if i hurt you or scare you. I'll understand if you hate me**." Anthony spoke in a sad voice.

"**I'm sorry**..." Anthony jumped down to the fight.

"He...he...thinks i hate him?" Sakura cried as she realized Anthony was gone.

"Anthony...I love you! I love you!" Sakura screamed as she tried to call out to Anthony.

"It's okay. I think he knows that." Ino gently picked Sakura up and headed back to the group.

* * *

"**Sasuke**..." Anthony condensed himself into a smaller wolf. "**What will your desicion be**?"

"Go away." Sasuke contiuned to walk away.

"**So that's how it is, huh? You are just going to walk away**?" Anthony stared at Sasuke with his sharingan activated.

"Those eyes..."

"**Fine. Leave! Go seek your power. **When you're done doing that come find me. I'll be waiting." Anthony slowly changed back to his normal self.

"You're letting me go?"

"Yes. Become stronger, as you think you will. Then once you are strong enough, we'll fight to test that strength." Sasuke smiled and disappeared into the bushes. Anthony could see Sasuke lip thank you as he disappeared.

"Good bye...little brother..." Anthony suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Hospital.**

"Ugh...I hate this place..." Anthony slowly got up out of bed. When he did he also saw Naruto next to him completely wrapped like a mummy.

"Naruto...are you alright." Anthony asked as he sat on his brother's bed.

"Nah...he got away didn't he?''

"Yeah. Unfortunately I passed out before i could get to him..." Anthony noticed a tear slid down his face.

"Well...I guess that makes him a traitor?" Naruto rose up out of his bed to face Anthony.

"Not if we can do anything about it. We'll get him back. It's a promise!"

"Well, well, well. It's good to see you guys up and about." Jiraiya looked at the sad face of Naruto.

"Jiraiya...we are going to go after him." Anthony shot out bluntly.

"I know...that is why I talked to Tsunade and she is going to send blondie and you on a mission with me." Jiraiya smiled as the two boys looked up at the toad sage.

"A mission?"

"Yeah. For two, maybe three years, you guys are going to take a training trip with me."

"So, for at least two years, we are going to take a trip and learn things?" Naruto asked quite interested.

"Yep. So the question is...are you guys in?

"HELL YEAH! THE UZUMAKI BROTHERS ARE BACK IN THE SADDLE AND READY TO GO!" both boys yelled.

"Good. Rest up. Tomorrow is when we leave." Jiraiya suddenly disappeared along with his giant toad.

* * *

**Unknown Location.**

"Superior...it looks like Orochimaru is finally getting his Uchiha." a shadowy figure said to another figure.

"Yeah. Not only that, the Kyuubi is leaving with the toad sage to go on a two year trip." Kisame said as he and Itachi's shadows appeared.

"So it seems. For now we wait. Two years from now..."

"Yes, for know we wait and keep ourself hidden." The superior said just before everyone, except for one, left.

"Soon and very soon, peace shall be ours..."

"What of the other Jinchuuriki?" Asked the last shadow.

"For now, we wait on collecting them."

"Understood?"

"Understood." the last shadow faded.

"Soon, Juubi, soon I'l be the strongest Jinchuuriki. There will be nobody to stop ME! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

**Next day.**

"All right you two, are we all set?" Jiraiya asked as they started to move out of the gates.

"Anthony! Wait up!" Sakura and Ino ran, trying to catch up.

"Oh, hey there. What's up?"

"We just wanted to say good bye and that we can't wait for your return." Anthony smiled as he grabbed Sakura into a hug.

"I'll miss you." Anthony nodded

"Yeah. I'll miss you guys, too." Anthony waved over to Ino to join in the hug.

"Be safe."

"Yeah. You guys, too." Anthony let go and walked away.

"I can't wait to see what he looks like after this trip. I know he's going to come back looking better than ever.

"Yeah. Good bye Anthony...Naruto.

"So, did you say your good byes?" Jiraiya asked smirking slightly.

"Yeah. Let's just hope when we return, they don't kill me." Naruto shrugged and patted Anthony on the back.

"Come on. When you get back nobody will be able to touch us." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Anyways, good bye Konoha! See ya in about two years!" Anthony, Naruto, and Jiraiya began to run.

Running towards great things. Sure two to three years seemed like a lot of time, but to the Uzumaki Brothers, this was their chance to become the greatest heroes the Five Elemental Nations have ever seen!

The End.


End file.
